Of Dragons, Stars, and Second Chances
by cerberus angel
Summary: When Laxus ends up with a beer soaked shirt and a lap full of one Lucy Heartfilia, he blames Gildarts. He has enough going on in his life and doesn't need two old men, a matchmaker, and an apparition meddling with his non existent love life. Then there's Lucy who is going through a tough time and has no idea what she has stumbled into. (A slow burning lalu fic.)
1. Prologue I

AN: There are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you guys before you begin reading this fic. The first being that I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. The second thing is that this fic takes place after the Tartarus Arc. I know the arc has yet to finish (I really can't wait for that arc to get animated) so not everything I mention in this fic is canon. Also I haven't read the manga I have only watched the anime and so what I do know about the Tartarus Arc is from wiki. If I get something wrong I apologize in advance. Due to this fic taking place after the Tartarus Arc there will **spoilers**. You have been warned! Now without further interruption I present to you my second lalu fic. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"_**I've been watching your world from afar**_

_**I've been trying to be where you are**_

_**And I've been secretly falling apart**_

_**Unseen"**_

* * *

Fairy Tail was in full swing of celebrating not only Gildarts return, but also to show gratitude to a visiting friend from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus, who had been helping them rebuild the guild. Drinks were being passed around in abundance and laughter and shouting echoed throughout the guild. Although it was a surprise that a brawl had yet to break out, but that could also be because Erza was keeping a close eye on Natsu and Gray.

"Wild!" Bacchus yelled holding out his mug in the air.

"Four!" Cana yelled along with Natsu and Gray as they slammed their mugs together.

In the far corner of the guild sat a group of four men that had distanced themselves from the partying crowd.

"I have never hated a man in my life as much as I do him right now."

Laxus glanced at Gildarts who had taken Evergreen's spot when she gotten up to join Elfman. The older man's upper body laid on the table with his arms crossed under his chin. For a moment his eyes glistened with tears as Cana's laughter echoed in the guild then burned with anger again when Bacchus' laughter joined hers.

"Look at the way he touches her so casually."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked back at his nakama to see Bacchus had thrown an arm around her shoulders and her leaning closer to him.

"Who does he think he is?"

Freed and Bickslow glanced at each other nervously as the Crash Mage narrowed his eyes on Bacchus.

_Her boyfriend. _Laxus thought uninterested. Cana was old enough to make decisions for herself, so long as Bacchus didn't hurt her then he saw no problem in them being together. From the corner of his vision he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and the faint smell of strawberries. He turned his head slightly trying to discreetly catch another glimpse of the owner. His gaze zeroed in on the Celestial Spirit Mage.

His hold on his mug tightened as she laughed while collecting empty mugs and refilling others from another table.

"Laxus," The once Fifth Master turned his gaze on Laxus. "Go pull him off of her."

"What?" He looked away from Lucy and had to force himself not to flinch under Gildarts' intense look.

"Take him out the guild."

"Have you forgotten that I'm trying to clean up my image old man?" Laxus growled feeling frustrated.

"It's not like they will be surprised if you do."

"That's not a nice thing to say Gildarts." Freed frowned at him disapprovingly. "Laxus-sama has been trying really hard to earn back the trust of the guild."

Bickslow nodded while crossing his arms over his chest. "Laxus only messed up once." His babies floated behind him yelling. "Only once! Only once!"

"I know." Gildarts waved them off. "He was only being rebellious."

Laxus took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten in order to calm himself when he felt electricity spark on his palms. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I don't want Cana getting angry at me."

"Do you think I like her yelling at me?" Laxus took a sip from his beer. "She screeches like banshee when you try taking her liquor away—"

"Or she kicks you in the balls." Bickslow said from experience. "Balls! Balls!" His babies yelled.

Freed choked on his drink causing Gildarts to smack him on the back, which sent the Rune Mage to the floor.

"Maybe you should lay off the drinks." Gildarts chuckled as Freed struggled to get back on his seat.

"I'll take your advice." He said not bothering to explain that he was still in the process of finishing his first drink.

"So how about it, Freed?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Can you go take care of Bacchus?"

"I…" Freed looked toward Laxus, who tilted his head back with his eyes closed and then to Bickslow, who buried his head under his arms to keep from laughing out loud. "You must excuse me," He stood from his seat. "I hear Mirajane calling me." With that said he gave no one a chance to respond as he ran towards the bar.

The Seith Mage lifted his head and yelled "Liar!" His babies bounced in the air as they chanted. "Liar! Liar!"

* * *

Lucy had been helping Mirajane and Lisanna pass out and refill drinks since Kinana had to leave earlier that day to run a personal errand. She turned around and to see Freed run passed her. It was one of the rare few times she ever saw the composed Rune Mage acting this way.

"Liar!" she heard Bickslow yell followed by his babies chanting "Liar! Liar!"

She took a moment to watch curiously as Freed reached the bar and spoke to Mirajane frantically before going back to work. She turned to Laxus and the Raijinshuu's table only to see Laxus, Bickslow, and Gildarts sitting there. "Good evening gentlemen." Lucy said in greeting as she walked up to them holding a pitcher full of beer. Her hold on the pitcher tightened when Laxus' eyes snapped open and seared her with a look.

"Hey Cosplayer!" Bickslow greeted with a grin. His babies moved closer to Lucy shouting. "Cosplayer! Cosplayer!"

Lucy gave him a playful glare as she gently shoved his babies from her.

"Refill my drink!" He held out his mug, his tongue sticking out.

"Refill! Refill!"

She refilled his mug before meeting Laxus's gaze. "Would you like a refill?"

"Yes." He slid the mug closer to her and when she began to pour the drink he said. "Thanks."

Neither of them noticed the way Bickslow was watching them highly amused from behind his mug as he drank his beer.

"You're welcome." After gracing Laxus with one last smile she turned to address the last occupant sitting around the table. He looked gloomy considering this celebration was in his honor. "Gildarts, what's wrong?" she asked concerned not only because he was her close friend's father, but also her nakama, he was part of her family.

"Oh Lucy," his eyes echoed with untold sadness that tugged at the Celestial Mage's heart. "This celebration is wonderful and I'm very thankful for it, but the one person I wanted to celebrate tonight with is drinking with that… fiend!" He slammed his fist on the table causing the mugs to jump. "That fiend has taken my Cana from me!"

"Oh…" Lucy was uncertain on what to say considering she didn't know the nature of Cana and Bacchus relationship other than they were drinking buddies. She suspected that perhaps they could be friends with benefits, but that was something she didn't dare ever voice to Gildarts.

Gildarts grabbed Lucy's hand from across the table. "You're close friends with my daughter. Whenever she talks about you she mentions how kind you are and how much you helped her. She holds a high regard for you." He pulled Lucy closer to him forcing her to place the pitcher on the table. "She'll listen to you."

"I don't know about that…" Lucy said nervously knowing how Cana is with her liquor and Bacchus. If anyone disrupted her time with the member from Quatro Cerberus before she was finished with him there will be hell to pay and the same can be said about cutting her drinking time before she calls it quits.

"Nonsense my darling girl." He beamed at her. "She loves you like a sister."

"I-I-I…" She stuttered and blushed under his sincere smile and almost caved in, but then she heard Cana's laughter and reality crashed in. "That may be the case," she said pulling back. "But Cana doesn't like listening to anyone when she's drinking. You're either with her or against her."

"You were my last hope Lucy…" Gildarts sighed. "But you're right." He laid his head on the table closing his eyes. "Even Laxus and Bickslow refuse to help me."

"If you're done trying to manipulate Blondie into doing your dirty work—"

"Now you're just making me sound horrible Laxus."

"You should let go of her hand."

"Huh?" Gildarts maneuvered his head to look Lucy's way without lifting it off the table to see her trying to tug her hand away from him without any success. "Sorry Lucy." He smiled at her as he let go of her hand.

* * *

Laxus should have known nothing good could come from Gildarts grabbing Lucy's hand and his suspicions were founded when the Celestial Mage stumbled back with the pitcher of beer in one hand.

"Lucy!"

"Cosplayer!"

"Cosplayer! Cosplayer!"

The Lightning Mage stood from his seat to keep her from stumbling backward, but at that same time one of the guild members stood up abruptly from behind her. They collided with Lucy's back pushing her forward again.

"Shit…" Laxus cursed as beer spilled on his shirt and the pitcher slipped from her grasp breaking on the floor. The next thing he knew he was stumbling back into his chair with Lucy on his lap.

Her hands fisted his shirt.

His hands held her waist securely.

Her warmth filled the palms of his hands and ignited a spark in the blood that ran through his veins. Her scent of strawberries filled his lungs overpowering the bitter smell of alcohol. Her heart that skipped a beat before pounding rapidly within her ribcage echoed in his ears. He bit back a groan when he felt his heart mimic hers.

Her honey brown eyes looked up into his blue-grey eyes. He could see the surprise in them as well as the red hue that was settling on her cheeks.

He didn't see the way Mirajane's eyes filled with hearts, the way his Gramps stopped drinking and smiled at the sight they made or the way Master Mavis eyes echoed with joy for she knew the future Master of Fairy Tail would need a wife that his nakama will love and respect. Who better than Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's most beloved Celestial Spirit Mage.

And at that moment he felt the most alive since waking up after inhaling the Magic Barrier Particles that the demon Tempesta of Tartarus had released when blowing up.

"Get it Laxus!" Bacchus yelled breaking the silence that had settled over the guild when they saw the position Lucy ended with Laxus.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled looking at them confused. "Why are you sitting on Laxus?!"

"She likes him!" Happy giggled.

Laxus didn't care for what the others were saying but he could see how it bothered Lucy as she quickly got off his lap and faced the others. "That's not it at all!" She yelled at Happy never more tempted than at that moment to get her hands on that Exceed.

"What happened here?" Ezra asked marching over to them, her gaze narrowing on Laxus.

"Why don't you ask Gildarts?" Laxus growled as he stood up from his seat and walked passed them.

Bacchus laughed as the Lightning Dragon Slayer approached him. "What's wrong Dreyar?"

"It's close to midnight and you've overstayed your welcome for the day." Laxus snatched the drink from him and slammed it onto the table before grabbing him from the back of his neck and pulling him away. "Come back tomorrow."

"Laxus!" Cana yelled angrily.

"Not now Cana!" Electricity sparked from Laxus' body.

"It's okay Cana I'll come back tomorrow." Bacchus winked at her as he stumbled on his feet not at all bothered by the fact he was being manhandled by Laxus.

"Freed!"

The leader of the Raijinshuu quickly made his way toward Laxus and followed them to the guild's doors.

"Escort Bacchus to where he is staying." He shoved the drunken Quatro Cerberus member to Freed before turning to look his nakama. "The party is over!"

"What?!"

"You can't end it!"

"Master Makarov!"

"Please speak with Laxus!"

"There will be no speaking!" Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. "There will only being doing! None of you are planning on staying to help Mira with the clean up so you don't have a say!"

Everyone grew silent at his words and turned to look at Mirajane apologetic.

"It's not a problem." She said smiling quick to reassure them.

"Those that are not so drunk escort the ones that are." Now with the silence in the guild his voice could be heard by everyone without him having to yell. "If I catch any of you sleeping on the streets I will shock you awake and continue to shock as we make our way to your home."

Mostly everyone began to sweat bullets.

"Juvia will take Gray-sama home!" Juvia latched onto the Ice Mage who was too far gone to try pushing her away.

Bickslow stood up and stretched his arms. "I can take about three people."

When no one else made a move to do as Laxus said Master Makarov cleared his throat. "You heard him brats! Partner up with one of your nakama and take them home!"

* * *

Gildarts stood up and patted Lucy on her head. "Sorry for earlier. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to." Lucy said quickly as Natsu came to join them.

"Don't worry about." He winked at her before playfully shoving the drunken Natsu's head as he moved passed them to get to Cana.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned at her. "I'll walk you home."

"It's okay Natsu. I'm going to help Mira clean up."

"I'll stay with you." He said already tilting on his side.

Erza stepped up behind Natsu and knocked him out before catching his limp body. "I'll take him home and then come back to walk you home."

"That won't be necessary Erza. I'll summon Plue."

"Are you certain Lucy?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said as Erza threw Natsu over her shoulder. "Be gentle with him."

"Lucy!" Happy flew into her arms. "Why don't you want Natsu and me to take you home?"

"Natsu is drunk and he will most likely want to sleep in my bed because he'll be too tired to walk to his home."

"We like your bed."

"I know you do, but tonight I don't want to have to share my bed."

"Next time can we?"

"Maybe." She smiled down at him. "I'll get you some fish tomorrow."

"Aye Lucy!" Happy flew out of her arms. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Laxus glowered at everyone who walked passed him and especially glared at Gildarts who smiled happily at him as he walked out the guild with Cana.

Once he saw that everyone left partnered up with at least someone that resembled being sober he entered the guild to see Wendy and Charle helping Lucy bring the mugs to the bar. Lisanna then carried them to the kitchen where Mira would wash them.

"Isn't it too late for you to be up?" He asked the youngest Dragon Slayer as she took a seat on one of the barstools and yawned, just having finished helping Lucy.

"I don't mind." She rubbed her eyes fighting back sleep. "I wanted to help."

"Don't over exert yourself." Laxus gently reprimanded her and patted her on the head.

"I won't let her." Charle said as she took a seat on the bar.

"Laxus." Lisanna came out the kitchen. "Mira-nee wants to speak with you."

Laxus simply sighed as he gently shoved Lisanna out the kitchen doorway. "What do you want?"

"And here I was thinking that you would be in a good mood considering the fact that you had a beautiful girl on your lap less than half an hour ago." Mira stuck her tongue out at him as she winked.

"If you're only going to tease me then I'm—"

"You're no fun Laxus." Mira frowned at him. "Ever since you woke up —"

"Is there a reason you wanted me here Mira?"

"Yes," She tilted her head to the side toward the counter where a black shirt lay. "I got you a clean shirt."

Laxus didn't say a word as he took off his dirty shirt.

"You can use the bathroom to clean yourself off…" Her voice trailed off as Laxus grabbed a rag and placed it under the running water from the sink. "That's not sanitary."

That still didn't faze him as he used it to clean off the dried beer from his chest. "I plan on showering tonight." Laxus threw the rag on the counter before slipping on the black shirt. "Thanks Mira." He said walking out the kitchen.

The matchmaker watched him go with a frown. Ever since waking up from the coma he had been under with Yajima and the Raijinshuu and then finding out about the real fate of Hargeon, the town he tried to saving from the Magic Barrier Particles and Fairy Tail's war against the Dark Guild Tartarus, Laxus wasn't the same. He was more closed off than usual.

She remembered Porlyusica saying that it was a miracle Laxus was still alive considering the amount of damage his body sustained from inhaling the particles and so he ran the risk of not making a full recovery. But all that changed when Gray brought Tempesta's blood to Porlyusica, which cured them of the Magic Barrier Particles.

Mira couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the Lightning Dragon Slayer was being affected by the fact that he couldn't save all those people. Did he not see that his sacrifice along with the Raijinshuu wasn't for naught? That it was the deciding factor for Fairy Tail to go after Tartarus, to bring them down for hurting their nakama.

* * *

Catching sight of Laxus exiting the kitchen, Lisanna finished wiping the table she had been working on and ran up to him. "Are you heading home?"

"Why do you want to know?" Laxus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wendy fell asleep."

"I see." He pinched her cheek. "So you want me to take her to her dorm?"

"If it's not too much trouble." She whimpered.

Without a word Laxus let go of her cheek and walked over to the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"What are you doing?" Charle asked watching in shock as Laxus gently lifted Wendy into his arms.

"Hurry and climb on or I'm leaving you behind." Laxus pivoted and almost faltered in his step when he met honey brown orbs.

Charle floated beside him. "Are we going or what?"

Laxus tsked as he glanced at the Exceed before looking back at Lucy, who was now walking toward the kitchen. "Oi Blondie! I'm coming back for you."

* * *

_Wait… what? _Lucy thought to herself confused and looked over her shoulder not sure she heard correctly. But it's not like really had a chance to ask him as she came back to her senses he was already reaching the guild doors. "Wait!" She yelled, the washcloth she had been using to wipe the tables fell limp from her hands.

He either hadn't heard her or chose to ignore her because one moment he was there and the next his form had turned to lightning that streaked through the air.

"Lucy."

The blonde mage looked at Lisanna who was smiling teasingly.

"He said he was coming back for you." She elbowed her lightly on the side. "Since when have you and Laxus been on close terms?"

"We haven't," she frowned worried. "This is a first."

"Oh then he must have fallen for your good looks and radiant smile."

"I don't think that's the case."

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled as she ran back into the kitchen. "Laxus is putting the moves on Lucy!"

"What?!" Mira exclaimed.

"No he's not!" Lucy yelled feeling her face become warm. She pressed her hands against her cheeks trying to hide her blush from the Strauss sisters.

Both girls came to stand in the kitchen doorway and shared a knowingly look as they watched the blush spread from coating just her cheeks to her entire face.

"It's not like that Mira." Lucy weakly protested as she remembered how warm his muscular chest felt under her fists even though his shirt had been wet. His natural scent, had been more prominent than the smell of beer that oozed from his soaked shirt, was that of a thunderstorm. The hint of something sweet in the first inhale and then sharp and fresh in the second inhale. The smell of rain filled her lungs in the third inhale making her feel cleansed and refreshed for the first time since the fight with Zeref's demons. She felt relief. It was the same relief she had felt when he had showed up in time to stop Hades from finishing off Natsu. The same relief that gave her hope.

Sitting on his lap watching his gaze come alive and reflecting how she felt. It was difficult to put to words. To explain to Mirajane and Lisanna how in that one moment he made her feel.

"He wasn't… he isn't."

* * *

Lightning lit the dark hallway and the sound of cracking electricity echoed. The electricity expanded revealing Laxus' form. "Where's her room?" he asked the Exceed.

Charle shook her head not used to that mode of transportation. She stood on shaky hind legs, one paw using Laxus' head as support. "It's three doors down."

"Do you have her keys?" He asked as he walked down the hall.

Charle jumped off Laxus' shoulder spreading her wings. She floated on top of Wendy's form and reached for the keys that lay in her pocket.

Laxus watched silently as the Exceed flew ahead and unlocked the door. He arrived at the door just she was pushing it open.

Charle flew toward the bed and pulled the bed sheets down. "You can lay her here."

He walked further into the room and placed Wendy down gently on the bed.

"Thank you for your help." Charle didn't waste any time in taking off the sleeping girl's slippers.

He knew that he should leave, but he couldn't bring himself to yet. Not when his gaze kept taking in the blue hair that just barely reached the girl's shoulders. Blue hair that, he remembered before taking the job to assist Yajima in his 8-Island restaurant, had been long. Long blue hair that he sometimes caught Wendy playing with while reading in the guild, waiting for her teammates or looking for a job on the guild board.

When he woke up again it was one of the first things he noticed. His mind was still foggy and his body was still in pain and he needed something to concentrate on. Wendy had stepped forward to heal him and it was then when he first noticed, but never commented on. As days turned to weeks no one in the guild spoke of Wendy's new haircut and so Laxus let the matter drop even though it still bothered him.

"Was she forced to cut it or was it her choice?" He finally voiced the question that he hadn't been able to for the past three months. A part of him didn't want to know the answer. Everyone in the guild knew how fond Wendy had been of her long hair, there was a reason why she never cut it. His hands curled into fists.

Charle paused in her struggle to pull the bed sheets over Wendy's form for Laxus question had caught her off guard. She should have known he would ask sooner or later. Since joining Fairy Tail Charle had kept a close eye on everyone who interacted with Wendy. It has been hard enough trying to let others in when all she ever had was Wendy, even with their ever growing circle of friends she still guarded the girl fiercely. Especially when it came to other Dragon Slayers.

She knew how Natsu and Gajeel viewed Wendy, but Laxus had been a wild card. That was until he aided Wendy in her battle with Zirconis and even went as to put himself between her and the Jade Dragon when it was about to eat her. Charle had seen that the Lightning Dragon Slayer had been willing to sacrifice himself to protect the youngest Dragon Slayer. Ever since then Wendy would greet Laxus whenever they crossed paths and then as time passed he too began initiating greetings with a simple pat on her head or ruffling her hair, while giving Charle a nod of acknowledgement. It had been a hard blow when they saw Laxus in pain as he lay in one of the beds in the infirmary. The news that he most likely wouldn't survive had driven Wendy to tears and Charle would never admit it out loud that it had frightened her. Neither had been ready to handle the loss of the Lightening Dragon Slayer.

"It was her choice." Charle said simply and watched closely as Laxus hands uncurled.

"So long as it was her choice," Laxus pulled the sheets from Charle's paws and finished tucking Wendy in. "That's all that matters in the end." He would never admit it out loud, but a part of him missed her long hair. Her short hair reminded him of someone he once knew… long ago. "You should go to bed as well."

"Goodnight Laxus." She called out to the Lightning Mage as he made his way to the door and she settled beside Wendy.

"Goodnight Charle." He made sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

"This is so like him to be late." Lisanna crossed her arms over her chest.

Elfman nodded. "A man does not leave a girl waiting."

"I'm sure he'll be here any second." Mirajane smiled as she locked the guild doors.

"Laxus is rarely ever late." Freed defended the man he looked up to. "If he ever is it's because it's important."

"So Lucy is less important!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't mind walking by myself." Lucy said trying to defuse the situation. "I planned to summon Plue to keep me company."

"That won't be necessary."

Lucy gave Mirajane a quizzical glance a moment before she felt that hairs on the back on her neck rise. A heartbeat later the night echoed with a loud boom as lightning strike the ground next to her. Just as quickly as it came it was gone leaving Laxus standing beside her with his arms crossed over his chest and the air around them charged as electricity sparked from his form.

Mirajane graced him with a smile, while Freed looked at him with admiration

"Took you long enough." Lisanna said with her arms crossed over her chest, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Laxus in response simply lifted a finger toward her. The Take Over Mage an "Eep!" when she saw lightning spark out from the tip. She dived behind Elfman.

"Laxus." Mirajane placed her hands on her hips. "How many times have I told you, we fry enemies not friends?"

Lucy, who had been a bit apprehensive since the moment Laxus showed up, found herself relaxing and wanting to laugh at the situation. Freed looked to be panicking as he glanced nervously between his girlfriend and the man he'd follow to the ends of the world, perhaps he was worried that he would have to choose a side. Elfman didn't seem to be fazed by Laxus trying to shock Lisanna making it seem like this wasn't the first time he tried doing something like this. Instead he was patting Lisanna on the head, while she glared at Laxus.

But from all the expressions around her the one she found the most entertaining had to be Laxus'. He had a glower that practically said he was done with them. A chuckle slipped passed her lips and she quickly pressed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Even so she could feel the weight of his gaze and did the mistake of looking over at him. His gaze was narrowed on her as if he knew the reason why she had wanted to laugh. She looked away and cleared her throat. "It's been a long night and I really think it's best that we head home."

"I agree with Lucy." Mirajane walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gaze met Laxus. "Take care of each other."

He pivoted and just as he began to walk away he raised his right hand and waved back at them.

"That's my cue to go." Lucy pulled away from Mira and waved at the others. As she walked away she pulled out the silver nikora key and summoned Plue.

Mirajane watched as Lucy scooped Plue into her arms and jogged to catch up to Laxus. Once she did she set the little Celestial Spirit on his feet. The S-Class Mage watched silently as the Lightning Dragon Slayer peered down at the Celestial Spirit before looking back at the owner. To her they both looked like broken puzzle pieces that needed to be mended before they could be placed together and create something wonderful.

"Mira."

She glanced at Freed to see him holding out his arm. Mirajane felt her lips curl into a smile as she placed her hand on the crook of his arm. She lay her head on his shoulder. "Take me home Freed."

* * *

"_**Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first**_

_**Sometimes the first thing you want never comes**_

_**But I know waiting is all you can do **_

_**Sometimes"**_

_**-Strange and Beautiful (Aqualung)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I try catching them, but I'm not gonna lie I'm pretty bad when it comes to proofreading. The prologue ended up being longer than I expected so I'm splitting up into two parts. The second part should be up soon. :) I hope you guys are liking it so far. A few more things about this fic. This will be a slow burning lalu fic and it will be rated M for certain themes that I may or may not touch upon, language, and future lemons. The couples will be: Laxus x Lucy, Freed x Mirajane, Evergreen x Elfman, Gray x Juvia, Natsu x Lisanna, Gajeel x Levy, and Cana x Bickslow or Bacchus (I'm still not sure about this one). If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think so far. I love to hear from you! =D

For those wondering about "Full Circle" I have not forgotten about it! I'm still working on the next chapter, which is turning out longer than I had originally planned. Be on the lookout for it! =)


	2. Prologue II

AN: You guys are amazing. I'm shocked by the response this fic has gotten. Thank you guys so much. I've been working on this part nonstop and I'm still unsure about posting it because I don't want to disappoint you guys, but it's Christmas Eve and I wanted to gift you guys the second part. I have my fingers crossed that you guys will like it.

* * *

"_**My world was on fire,**_

_**And no could save me but you"**_

* * *

Silence settled over them. Lucy was tempted to break it when she kept catching Laxus looking at Plue, then at her, and then back ahead only to repeat the process shortly after. She was just about to ask what his problem was when he narrowed his eyes on Plue, but he beat her to the punch.

"Is it okay?"

"What?" she asked confused.

Laxus wasn't one to get easily distracted, but when something caught his attention he would fixate on it. He would keep poking at it until he was satisfied with what he found. The short, stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose that was walking between Lucy and him had caught his attention. No matter how much Laxus tried to look away his gaze kept going back to the peculiar looking creature that seemed to tremble with every step it took.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer was tempted to take a few steps away because the creature looked like it could fall over and die at any moment, but didn't do so because it may look like an insult and that really was the last thing he wanted considering he was trying to form bonds with his nakama. Laxus knew the only way to ease his conscious was to address the matter by asking what the hell was wrong with it. "Is it sick?"

Lucy had half a mind to snap at the Laxus for calling Plue an it, but when she turned to the Lightning Mage he was peering down at Plue with a mixture of confusion and concern. "His name is Plue and he's a dog."

"Dog?" Laxus looked at Lucy in disbelief. He knows how dogs look like and that white creature did not look like a dog to him.

"Just like Happy is a cat."

"Happy is an Exceed."

"Plue is a Celestial Spirit."

And with that said Laxus understood what she was saying. The corner of his lip curled upward.

"And to answer your earlier question," Lucy glanced at Plue to see him stop walking when he finally noticed that they were no longer following him. "He's not sick. That's just the way he is."

Laxus remained silent as Plue tried running back to them and almost stumbled forward, but in the end righted himself before offering them a wobbly smile. If he had met the Spirit years ago Laxus knew he would have sneered at the sight of him. Plue didn't show any sign of being a powerful being. He wouldn't have even acknowledged it. But he was no longer that narrow minded and self-centered person. He now knew that power doesn't simply lay in the appearance of it. Laxus can see that Plue strength does not lay in the physical or magical. He is a Companion Spirit. His strength lies in guiding and keeping Lucy company.

The Lightning Mage can see it in the way Plue kept walking a few inches ahead of them leading the way to her home. His head slightly tilted upward sniffing the air. He can now see the Spirit was at ease even though his body trembled. An ease that can only come from doing something constantly. Laxus could infer that Plue had walked Lucy home multiple times. He wondered if the Spirit knew just what he offered Lucy by simply being beside her. _Does he know how happy he makes her?_ Did Plue know that he was the reason why he and Lucy could have a conversation without it being awkward?

"Awww Plue!" Lucy lifted him up into her arms and nuzzled his cheek. "You're too adorable."

Laxus got his answer when he saw the wobbly smile turn into a knowing one. The Spirit knew exactly what it was doing for his owner. He watched as Plue lifted a paw and waved at him. "Puu."

"He's saying hi."

Laxus glanced at Lucy to see her looking amused before looking back at the Spirit and nodding at him. He must have done something right because he heard Lucy's heart skip a beat before pounding rapidly just like it did in the guild. His gaze instantly sought hers and he could see the wonder in them and the pink hue that was beginning to color her cheeks.

He wanted to know what he did to gain this response from her. He wanted to know what he did to make her look at him like that. He wanted to step closer to her, but he was also wanted to step away. He didn't know what she was doing to him and he wondered if perhaps she was doing this to him on purpose. His eyes searched her face frantically for any sign of deceit, but saw none. Her face, her expression, her posture were sincere. For the life of him he couldn't fathom how she could look at him like that.

Lucy couldn't put to words how she was feeling at this moment. How that one nod Laxus gave to Plue meant so much to her. Everyone knew that Laxus was a person who kept to himself. Some say that it's because he thinks himself to be above others, but his nakama know better. They know that he can be as awkward as he is cocky and in most cases it's because the man doesn't know how to act properly in certain situations that are thrust upon him that he comes out looking more like an ass.

Lucy has come to understand Laxus as a man that is more of actions than words. His greetings consist of a nod, a look, or a wave and at times one may get the grunt or tsk depending if he's in a bad mood. Nonetheless Lucy learned that Laxus would greet his nakama no matter what mood he's in. For him to acknowledge one of her Spirits like he did one of his nakama has shown just how far he has grown as a person. She truly believed that this is a step closer to him becoming the next master of Fairy Tail. The thought filled her with excitement for her nakama.

"Puun."

She felt Plue's paw against her cheek and looked away from Laxus to look at him. "What is it?"

"Puun." He pointed a paw at Laxus.

"You're right." Lucy chuckled. "Laxus is not one for words so that's his way of saying hi."

"Puu-puun!" He pointed forward toward where her apartment was two buildings down. "Puu-puun!"

"Alright." She motioned for Laxus to follow them.

"What does he want?" Laxus asked walking beside her.

"His candy."

He didn't give a second thought that the dog Spirit liked to eat candy. "Isn't it too late for him to be eating candy?"

"Nope." Lucy grinned at him. "Plue goes by his own time."

"Hmmm…" He glanced at Plue. "I like the sound of that." Once again Laxus must have said something right because both Mage and Spirit smiled at him. He quickly looked away when he felt his face become considerably warm.

Once they reached her apartment Plue jumped out of Lucy's arms when she unlocked the door. He wobbled toward Laxus and pulled on his pants. The Lightning Dragon Slayer feeling the small tug looked down. "What is it?"

Lucy who had entered her apartment but didn't see Plue enter behind her looked back to see Plue pointing at Laxus with his paw and then at the ground.

"You want me to stay here?" he asked.

Plue nodded before pointing at himself then at the apartment. "Puu-puun!" He didn't wait to see if Laxus understood before rushing passed Lucy.

"He wants to give you something." Lucy elaborated when she saw Laxus' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

She shrugged grinning. "I'm not sure. Maybe he likes you."

"Highly doubt that. Most people find me intimidating."

"The key word is people. Plue is a Spirit and Spirits see things differently from people. He must have seen something in you that others can't." Lucy didn't see the way Laxus' face crumbled, she didn't see the vulnerability in his gaze for she looked over her shoulder to see Plue approaching holding a huge lollipop in both of his paws, while a white stick poked out of his mouth showing that he was already sucking on his own. "He most definitely likes you."

* * *

Lucy would never know just how true her words were nor will she ever really understand Plue's reason because she doesn't see the things he does. She doesn't see the auras that surround mages like he does. He knows that Natsu has a pink red aura, Ezra has a scarlet aura and Gray a light blue, while Lucy has a white aura. When they are together they shine bright and are beautiful to look at.

He also knows that Lucy's shines the brightest when she is happy and it fills him with warmth. Her aura is huge and always seems to outshine the others, but Plue thinks it's because she has such a big heart. The only one who outshined hers was when he looked at Master Makarov. But now there was another who rivaled Lucy's. Laxus' yellow aura did.

It took him a while to try and say a greeting because he couldn't tell where Lucy's aura began and where Laxus' aura ended. Both aura had been hesitantly intertwining as they walked together and it was only when they began speaking did they mesh together and Plue was caught off guard by the lovely image they unknowingly made.

But just like Lucy's, Plue can see there's a darkness that lurked in Laxus's aura. A darkness that had tendrils of dark blue, which were slowly eating away at the yellow light making it dimmer than it should be, trying to distort the color. But when he stood next to Lucy the dark blue tendrils receded and so did the ones that tainting Lucy's white aura.

Plue could see that Laxus' presence was helping Lucy for her aura glowed all the brighter. It showed that she was genuinely enjoying herself and not simply putting on a mask with a smile to not make others worry over her. For that the Spirit was very thankful to the Dragon Slayer.

So he stood in front of Laxus offering him a lollipop as a token of his appreciation and as a show of camaraderie because anyone who could help Lucy in her time of need is someone he wants to remain close to her.

* * *

Laxus doesn't want to believe in Lucy's words for he doesn't understand what he could have done to make the Spirit like him. He's still trying to come up with a reason why the Raijinshuu are loyal to him. Even after years of knowing them he still draws blank on the reasoning and doesn't know what that says about him or them. Nonetheless he crouched down. "Thank you." He said gruffly as he plucked the lollipop from Plue's paws.

"You know he never offers Natsu or Happy any of his candy, they have to ask him for some first." Lucy said as she watched Laxus stand up to his full height again. "Be careful Laxus you just might have another candidate wanting to join the Raijinshuu after tonight."

Laxus narrowed his eyes on Plue and tilted his head slightly to the side as if sizing him up. Plue simply remained standing before him. "I think Freed can accommodate him if he wants to join." His small body trembled and his eyes closed as he enjoyed sucking on the lollipop in his mouth. "I'm sure I can persuade him to buy Plue some candy for their monthly meetings."

A chuckle slipped passed Lucy's lips, because of how serious he sounded, that soon turned to a full blown laugh as an image of Plue wearing a coat similar to the one Laxus owned and his own pair of magic headphones appeared in her mind. Her hands clutched her stomach as she leaned against the door for support.

The Lightning Mage found himself pleasantly surprised by her laughter. It wasn't something he was purposely trying to get from her, but he found that the more he's exposed to her presence the easier it comes for him to say things. As he watched her laugh he couldn't help but to wonder if this was one of the reasons why many in the guild liked her so much. Her manner of making those around her feel at ease. He wasn't sure of many things when it came to Lucy Heartfilia, but he was certain about one. Laxus found her very amusing.

And it was that amusement Lucy saw in his gaze when she was finally able to catch her breath again. A part of her didn't want for them to part ways yet, not when she was feeling genuine joy again and not the pretend joy she had been mustering for the past three months. Yet another part of her was against spending more time with him tonight since she didn't know him that well. They weren't close and she couldn't ask him to stay longer for he wasn't Natsu, Erza, Gray or Wendy. They were just getting to know each other and she had no right making him stay up longer with her when he was probably tired as well.

"Plue," she called out to her Spirit. A small smile tugged her lips as she watched him enjoying his lollipop. Plue with his candy was like Happy with his fish. "It's time to come inside and get ready for bed."

Plue waved at Laxus before wobbly making his way toward Lucy.

She picked him up into her arms before meeting Laxus gaze. "I'll see you at the guild tomorrow…?"

He could have easily told her that he would be there, but there was subtle and yet drastic change in her. He saw it in the way she held Plue slightly tighter in her arms, her smile twitched on her lips as if it wanted to fall, and her eyes were not as alive with emotion as they had been moments ago. They were dim with the hint of sadness and it was that look in her eyes that made him stay where he was for he knew that look very well. It was the same look he had in his eyes when he looked in the mirror ever since waking up again.

It was the look of something broken. It was the look of existing, but not living.

Laxus didn't mind that look in his eyes, but he disliked it in Lucy's. It didn't belong there. "Perhaps." He found himself saying as he crossed his arms across his chest. The imposing image that was usually associated with him was knocked down a peg or two with the lollipop he was holding. "Why do you want to know? Are you planning on sitting on my lap again?"

"That's not..." She shook her head. "I didn't mean to." She said it quickly feeling her face become warm.

He liked the way her eyes sparked with emotion, how they came to life instantaneously. He took note of the way her cheeks became rosy colored before it spread to her entire face and a smile threatened to curve on his lips as he watched her struggle with her words.

"It was an accident." Lucy inclined her head, her bangs hid her eyes from his view. "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize." Laxus frowned at her, his voice gruff not at all liking the way she seemed to want to hide behind her bangs.

She raised her head at the tone he used, but looked at him wide eyed for his words. She remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"Like you said it was an accident," his arms came down and his thumbs went into his pockets. "There's no need for an apology."

Lucy nodded her understanding because there really was no need for words.

"Why?" He asked. His curiosity, for wanting to know why she wanted to know if he would be at the guild tomorrow, got the better of him.

She tilted her head wordlessly asking him to elaborate on his question.

"Why did you want to know if I would be at the guild tomorrow?"

"I wanted us to talk some more."

"Talk?"

"We haven't spoken much before tonight and I thought that maybe it is about time we do."

"I don't talk much."

"Oh…" Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip contemplating what to say.

His gaze lingered on her white teeth biting down on her plump lip. "But I do listen." He watched her teeth release her lip and her pink tongue come out to lick over the slightly bruised flesh. "You can talk and I'll listen." He felt his face become unusually warm as the ends of her lips tugged upward into a smile. His gaze traveled from her lips to her eyes to see that her smile had reached them. There was no hint of sadness in them.

"I'll hold you to it." She vowed.

He humph to mask the feelings she threatened to invoke from him.

"Goodnight Laxus."

"Goodnight Lucy." He should leave now, but he couldn't not when her smile was that of the cat who ate the canary. "What?"

"I knew that you knew my name."

"Of course I'd know you're name." The smirk that graced his lips was absolutely devilish. "You're my nakama Lucy Heartfilia." Her laughter was melodious as it rang throughout the night air. A warmth settled deep within his chest. A warmth that only a handful of people ever invoked within him. A warmth that he once knew how to handle, but now no longer did. But the warmth that made its presence known in the pit of his stomach was new. It was solely Lucy's doing. He didn't know what to make of it so he pushed to the back of his mind.

It was with a simple nod toward her signaling his farewell and her laughter still ringing in his ears that he pivoted and began his journey home.

* * *

Lucy had sent Plue back to the Celestial Spirit World not wanting her Spirit to see her like this even though she knew in the back of her mind that he would still be able to. It was strange to her how the joy she had felt minutes go left her as she entered her apartment and placed her keys on her desk. The sight of the nine gold keys revealed the gaping hole in her heart as the mask she wore crumbled away.

Her eyes burned with tears. Some nights they didn't and she would think that perhaps she can move from this pain, but then some nights they would and she'd feel so hopeless. Like now the hopelessness felt so severe that it left her breathless. It hurt to breathe, her knees threatened to buckle from under her.

She loved her keys with her whole heart, she loved Fairy Tail just as fiercely. Both of them formed her family.

_Aquarius._

The thought of the Water Bearer had tears streaming down her face. She felt a part of her died when she sacrificed Aquarius' key. Nothing would ever be the same. It didn't matter that it had been a life or death situation. It didn't matter that Aquarius was the one who told her to do it, Lucy felt like she betrayed her Spirits. She felt like she had chosen between Fairy Tail and her Spirits. She felt like she chose Fairy Tail when she shattered Aquarius' key breaking their contract to summon the Celestial Spirit King.

Loke had told her multiple times that it wasn't true. That she hadn't betrayed them, they never thought that. He even delivered her a letter Aquarius had written for her, but Lucy did not listen nor did she read the letter. She felt unworthy of it and instead she kept it in a drawer next to last and only letter her father had ever written to her. Yet every morning she made sure before heading to the guild that her Spirits knew she loved them dearly.

Then there was that anger that festered in her soul at the thought of Jackal. How she never hated another living being the way she did that demon. Since the beginning he had been the one who would force her to choose between two people, trying to force her to put more value in one life over another and that was something she wasn't capable of ever doing. Natsu had been the one to save her the first time from ever having to make that decision. But in the end Jackal had won because Lucy was forced to make a decision. Not even defeating him with Urano Metria satisfied her. A part of her wanted to tear into him and make him suffer for what he did.

Even so… even though the thought of that demon angered her and she wanted to have the opportunity to hurt him over and over again, she would never do so because that was a line she could not cross. She knew that once she did there will be no coming back from it. _I would be no better than those demons. _The loved to torture and thrived in the misery they caused.

With that thought her anger would turn back to guilt. A guilt that would swallow her whole.

Lucy entered her bathroom and with a glance to the bathtub faucet water poured out of it. She began taking off her clothes and once naked paused in front of the mirror. Her fingertips touched the tattoo of Aquarius' symbol on her collarbone. She traced the mark as the sight of it filled her with longing. Once she was done she did it again and again as if in a trance.

After the fifth time Lucy snapped out of it. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and toward the bathtub to see it almost filled. With a wave of her hand the water stopped pouring from the faucet. She bit her bottom lip when she stepped inside and cold water assaulted her senses. Still she lowered herself ignoring the way her body protested against the coldness. With a deep breath she pushed her head under the way forcing the water to accept her.

When her lungs burned and her body jerked to break the surface she felt alive. It was a sudden burst on energy and emotion that grounded her to the present. It over came the guilt and pain. It was restart she needed. It was when her body stopped fighting and the numbness came did she let her head float to the surface. Her mouth slid open taking in the greedy breaths her lungs needed. She knew it wasn't healthy what she was doing, she knew something was wrong with her to be putting herself through this, but she didn't care. In a strange way she felt close to Aquarius doing this, after all, it had been in the bathroom when she was a child that she used to summon the Water Bearer to keep her company.

It was in the cold water she bathed and lay in afterward feeling exhaustion take hold of her. Her eyes slid close.

Then after what felt like only moments later she felt someone lift her the bathtub. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. "Loke."

"Go back to sleep."

"Gomen." She whispered and fell deeper into her slumber not feeling the way Loke held her tighter or Virgo dry her before changing her into some warm pajamas. She didn't see Loke turn on her heater to make sure she wouldn't catch a cold over the night or Virgo tuck her under thick covers. She would never see the concern look they shared before disappearing into light and leaving her room in dark.

* * *

A frown marred Laxus features as he entered his home. He caught the faint smell of Evergreen and knew she was sleeping in his guest room without him having to rely on his hearing to hear the sound of her breathing. He didn't bother turning on any of the lights as he made his way toward his bedroom. His thoughts preoccupied with what he had to do to stay up again.

Once in his room Laxus threw his coat on the bed and placed the lollipop on his bedside table. He began taking off his clothes as he walked toward the closet to take out a towel before making his way to the bathroom.

He threw the item carelessly on the floor before turning on the rain showerhead. It glowed a dark blue light indicating the temperature of the water. Laxus didn't need a warm relaxing shower. He needed one that would help keep him awake.

Laxus breathed through gritted teeth as he stepped under the showerhead and let the cold water rain over him. His body trembled as it tried to adjust to the temperature of the water. He allowed himself a few seconds before reaching for his shampoo and beginning his showering ritual. His movements were borderline mechanical for he was taking no enjoyment nor was it a pleasurable experience. It was only necessary. After he was finished he tilted his head back and let the cold water strike him directly in the face.

After what felt like hours when in reality was minutes Laxus turned off the showerhead and grabbed his towel. He semi dried himself with it before wrapping it around his waist. The Lightning Mage didn't bother to look in the mirror already know what he would see. Dull eyes and the dark bags under them. He didn't need to be reminded of their existence when he saw Mira and his grandfather look at him, when Mavis frowned at him, and the Raijinshuu worried for him.

Laxus walked out the bathroom and went to his drawers to pull out a pair pajama bottoms. He slipped them on and left the room leaving the discarded clothing on the floor to be picked up for another time.

He made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed the energy drinks as well as soda cans from the fridge before setting camp on the living room couch. He turned on the TV and began flipping through channels. For a moment he debated on leaving it on a porn channel, but not even the sight of man pounding into a busty blonde from behind as she cried out in ecstasy could get a reaction from him. His mind was miles away and his body was too exhausted to become aroused. _How the hell is that even possible? _With a growl he changed the channel again.

The energy drinks and the soda were failing at having an effect. Perhaps it was because he had been abusing them for over two months and now he was immune, but what did that say about his body? Did he fuck up his body that bad? His eyelids kept sliding shut no matter how many times he opened them and his body felt heavy. Just shifting position was irksome to him. Or perhaps this was the side effect of staying awake for seventy two hours with only a little over two hours of sleep.

One way or another Laxus didn't care. He was not an optimist, but there was a slight chance a certain blond guild mate of his was rubbing off on him. For when he could no longer fight his sleeping spell, and before he went deep under, he thought that if he was lucky this time sleeping wouldn't be so bad.

But Laxus was never lucky.

* * *

"_**I never dreamed that**_

_**I'd need someone like you"**_

_**-Wicked Games (James Vincent McMorrow)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I try catching them, but as you can see I'm not very good at it. I have to say that my favorite part in this had to be Plue's POV. I couldn't help giving him one. He's too adorable and I have so many feels for him. The hardest part in this had to Lucy's alone scene because I wanted to show she was depressed and more about the reason behind Laxus not wanting to sleep with be revealed in the next chapter.

I'm also planning to have this fic split into three arcs. The first will be the Healing Arc, which will focus more on Laxus, Lucy, and the rest of Fairy Tail dealing with the aftermath of Tartarus Arc. The second part will be the Searching Arc, which will involve Fairy Tail searching for the books the Books of Zeref and mentions (maybe cameos) of Zeref. This arc will have more Laxus and Gildarts working together. The third part will be the Execution Arc, which will have all the guilds gathering together to battle Zeref, so expect many familiar faces to be making appearances.

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **eien-ni-touko**, **SHadOw MenaCE**, **Bigr3d**, **Blessed Unrest**, **ladycordelia17**, **XxshyxX**, **Dragon'sHost**, **xlalux**, **Exo-Toxicimpulse**, **Leafy**, **sexyshewolf**, **MissAliceLovely**, **gujennif**, **sajaa**, **Blueforyou09**, and **Addicted-to-GazettE **for reviewing as well as every who added this fic to favorites and alerts. Thank you guys so much. You guys are the best! =D

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	3. Arc I, Chapter I

AN: You have no idea how much love I have for you guys. Thank you so much for the amazing responses. The amounts of reviews, favs, and alerts have blown my mind. I wanted to have this chapter posted by New Year's Day or the latest Friday, but I ended up getting sick on New Year's Eve and I've just recuperated my health. This chapter ended up being longer than I planned. Even so I have my fingers crossed that you like it.

* * *

"_**I woke up, I was stuck in a dream**_

_**You were there, you were tearing up everything**_

_**And we all know how to fake it**_

_**And we all know what we have done"**_

* * *

Under the blankets Laxus woke up cold. He uncurled, from the ball form he had curled into before falling asleep, and turned to his other side trying to reach out to the figure that should have been next to him only to find it empty. His small hand touched cold blankets. He forced his eyes open only to be met with darkness.

His heart lurched within his chest. "Mother," he called out softly into the darkness, uncertainty tainting his voice. When he didn't receive a response Laxus sat up to see light spill from a crack of the open door that led to the bathroom. Without a second thought he shoved the covers off of him and crawled out of bed.

He ignored the coldness that stung his feet when they touched the hardwood floor and quickly made his way to the door. He pushed the door open and saw through squinted eyes his mother standing in front of the sink staring into the mirror. "Mom." Laxus rubbed his eyes with his knuckles when they burned because of the sudden light.

"Laxus." He heard her say and approach and felt her hand run through his hair. "What are you doing up?"

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at her. Laxus was about to tell her that he had woken up cold, but it was then he noticed that his mother looked different. He had just gotten used to seeing the dark bag under her eyes and the hollowness in her cheeks. What stopped him was the sight of her hair. When he had gone to bed it was a cascade of silver that flowed down her back and curled into ringlets near the end reaching her waist, but now there was no ringlets. Her hair was short with the ends just barely brushing her chin.

"Sweetheart." She crouched down and met his gaze. "What is it?"

"Your hair." His small hand reached out to touch the ends of her silver strands in disbelief. It almost seemed like a dream, but once his fingers seeped through her silver hair he knew it was real.

"I cut it." She told him simply and pulled him closer to her.

Now he no longer felt so sleepy. "Why?" He asked knowing how much she loved her long hair. She once told him that his father liked her long hair and it was one of the first things that caught his attention next to her voice. Laxus liked her long hair too, he liked how soft it felt whenever he would touch it.

Her arms tightened around him and Laxus could feel her body tremble. "I thought it was about time I go for a new look."

Laxus nodded even though he didn't get why his mother wanted a new look. She looked beautiful with her long hair, she still looked beautiful to him with short hair. She always looked beautiful to him.

"Let's get you to bed." She lifted him up. "It's late and a young boy such as yourself shouldn't be up at this hour."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and legs around her waist and held on tightly hoping that it would ease her trembling. His face buried in the crook of her neck.

It was only when she laid him in bed did he let go and he waited for her to get under the covers before snuggling up to her. His head lay on her shoulder, his right arm curled over her ribs and his right leg thrown over one of hers, while the arm under him pulled him closer to her and her left hand carded through his hair. He felt drowsy under her ministrations.

"Mom…"

"Hmm."

"I think I need a haircut."

"…Okay."

He felt her lips press against his forehead as he fell asleep once again warm in her arms.

* * *

"Mother." The words slipped out of Laxus' lips as he slowly regained conscious and felt someone touching his hair.

"Sorry," he heard a familiar voice say with hints of affection and amusement, "but I'm too young to be one."

_What?_ He thought half-awake as the smell of something woodsy entered his lungs. His eyes slid open as his mind registered the familiar scent. The sight of a smiling Evergreen greeted him.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." She said and bit back a frown when Laxus sat up and his eyes roamed the room frantically.

Laxus stayed silent as his gaze moved around his surroundings taking in the sight of his living room. He reassured himself that he was sitting in his living room and not lying in bed with a woman long dead in a bed that no longer existed.

"Laxus." Evergreen called out worried seeing the measured breaths her leader took. "Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Evergreen's heartbeat. His heart was beating out of sync and let her heart guide him back to a beat that didn't leave him feeling so disoriented. "What time is it?" He asked once his heart slowed to its average beat.

"A few minutes passed six."

He leaned back into the couch. "What happened to never waking up before seven because it interferes with your beauty sleep?" Laxus peaked at her through one eye.

"Clearly there are exceptions to the rule." She huffed pulling the couch pillow from behind his lower back and hugged it to her chest before taking a seat beside him. Both of them now faced the TV.

"I know." He smirked. "You don't have to say it."

"Say what?" She glanced at him.

"I'm the exception to every rule."

Her response was to hit him with the pillow.

His retaliation was to snatch the pillow from her and put it under his arm.

They both looked back at the TV and were silent as they watched a man and woman kissing in the rain.

"I didn't know you liked romantic movies."

"I don't, but I knew you were sleeping over and it wouldn't be long for you to join me."

"Liar." She accused him glaring.

He turned to face her. "It was either this or porn." He said in a serious tone. "You know what happened last time."

Evergreen felt her face burn. "I thought we made a pact to never speak of that incident again."

"If I recall I remained silent during that exchange."

"You didn't disagree to it." She growled.

"I didn't agree to it either." One of his favorite pastimes was teasing Evergreen. The fairy was one of the few people he knew that could dish out as good as she got.

"Laxus…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want me to tell Bickslow that it was you who found his collection of porn and threw it in the trash?"

"Touché."

Silence settled over them, but it was only short-lived.

"So, why didn't you spend the night with Elfman?"

"Freed was going to spend the night with Mira." She sighed exasperated. "Seeing him without a shirt once is one to many times."

Laxus faintly remembered a time in which Evergreen entered the guild with Freed right behind her apologizing profusely. When Bickslow asked what happened neither had been willing to share any information so Laxus shrugged the matter away. "So they do sleep together."

"They probably do more than sleep."

"Interesting."

"What did you think, that Mira would wait until the wedding night?"

"I was thinking more along the lines that Freed would."

A chuckle slipped passed Evergreen's lips.

Laxus smirked as he watched Evergreen place her hand over her mouth to stop the chuckles from spilling out, but was failing miserably. The memory of his mother was the last thing on his mind. Perhaps today will be a good day, after all there was a Celestial Spirit Mage that wanted to talk to him and he was willing to listen.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the smell of bacon. Her stomach grumbled in response. She turned on her belly to face away from the sun that shined through her window. Her eyes slowly slid opened and she blinked a few times to get her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.

"I knew the smell of bacon would wake you."

She lifted her head and looked through narrow eyes to see Loke stepping out from behind one of the turquoise curtains that led to the kitchen. He was holding a fork in one hand, while the other was placed on his waist as he leaned his weight to one leg. He wore usual attire consisting of a black suit with a tie, but this time with a pink apron that matched the pink of her Fairy Tail mark. The words "I" and "Lucy" were written in red and between both words laid a gigantic red heart. The sight of the apron brought a small smile to her lips. "Good morning Loke."

Loke was caught off guard by the smile. It had been a while since he had seen a genuine one. All his past attempts had failed and her forced ones hurt more than seeing her without a smile did. "Good morning Lucy." This time his smile came easier.

It was a strange for this morning Lucy felt a little different. After last night events she should feel ashamed and not be able to look at Loke. A part of her did, but it was different. She could still meet his eyes and when he took a seat on her bed she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around her Lion.

His heart ached at the contact. He couldn't remember the last time Lucy was the one to initiate contact with him like this after Aquarius' sacrifice. A heartbeat later his arms wrapped around her and held her closer. His vision blurred with unshed tears as he laid his cheek on top of her head. He could feel the Lucy he knew returning, slowly but surely. He knew that this time she will come back stronger than ever.

As much as he wanted this moment to last he knew that it had to come to an end. "You should get ready." Loke would rather have Lucy take her time getting ready and eating the breakfast he made for her than have her rushing at the last moment and not being able to enjoy the food he cooked for her. "Once you're done breakfast will be ready."

"Will you eat breakfast with me?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

"If that is what you want then I will."

"What do you want?" She pulled away slightly to meet his gaze.

"To spend more time with you." He said simply and from the heart. The slight red hue that covered her cheeks was a welcoming sight. "I always want to spend time with you."

"Sometimes you're too much Loke." She told him affectionately. "Then it's settled, we're having breakfast." She gave him one last squeeze and pulled away.

Loke watched her gather her clothing and wanted to imprint this moment in his mind. Centuries from now when he won't be able to be by Lucy's side he wanted to remember this moment. To always feel the happiness and warmth she invoked within him.

It was only when she disappeared into the bathroom did he get up and made his way to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

* * *

"What time are you planning on heading to the guild?" Laxus asked Evergreen, who claimed the couch when he left to get ready for the day. At one point she must have gotten up because she was now curled under a blanket that wasn't there before.

"After I get back the hour and half of sleep you took from me."

He threw his black fur trimmed coat over his shoulders. "Is that what you want me to tell Elfman?"

"I don't care what you tell him." Evergreen snapped.

Laxus bit back a smirk. "That poor unfortunate soul."

She sat up and glared at him.

Evergreen made it too easy to get under her skin in the mornings.

"Aren't you going to make breakfast?"

"So you can freeload off of me?"

"I do no such thing!" she cried out in outrage. "Don't confuse me with Bickslow!"

"Sorry Evergreen," He grabbed his sound pod from the counter and placed his magic headphones around his neck. "It's hard not to confuse the two of you when you look so alike."

"That's it Laxus!"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer quickened his pace toward his front door knowing what was coming.

"I hope Mira force feeds you this morning when you're being too stubborn to eat!" The self-proclaimed Queen of Fairies screeched her decree.

Laxus made it to the door in time. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave." He said in farewell and slammed the door behind him narrowly missing the pillow she had thrown at his head.

The day was surprisingly starting off in a good note. It has been a while since he's had one of these.

Maybe his luck was changing.

But Laxus was never lucky.

He really should have known better than to hope.

* * *

"How does this look? –ebi."

Loke pushed aside the turquoise curtain and leaned against the side of the doorway as he watched Cancer stand behind Lucy, who stood in front of her mirror. Her blonde hair was pinned up with her bangs slightly to the side and a few strands that were purposely not pulled up spilled down and touched her shoulders. It was a simply hair style and one that Lucy wore on days that she stayed in her apartment to relax instead of going to the guild. It was a hair style Loke hasn't seen on her in a long time.

"I love it." Lucy told Cancer.

Loke didn't have to see in order to know that Lucy was smiling at Cancer when he saw the Spirit stand straighter taking pride in the fact that he could find a style that not only suited her, but made her smile as well.

"Thank you Cancer." She turned to her Spirit and wrapped her arms around him.

He patted her head. "If you ever have need of me again just summon for me. –ebi." Once she let go he graced her with one of his cool smiles and vanished in light.

Ever since what happened with Aquarius all the Spirits came to an accord to change their contracts to be available for Lucy whenever she needed them. They would have lost her if it wasn't for Aquarius and the Celestial Spirit King. It was something they would make sure would never happen again. They would do everything possible to never let her feel that type of pain again.

"Are you ready to eat?" Loke asked after Cancer's departure. He took note of her outfit and bit back a frown at the short skirt she was wearing. Winter had already begun and he knew how cold Magnolia could get. Even if he asked her to change he knew that she wouldn't listen to him, his only consolation was that she was at least wearing thigh high socks and a pair of boots. Instead of wearing a tank top, a revealing sleeveless shirt or a corset that accented her curves like she used to, she wore a blue t-shirt. The t-shirt fitted her snugly and covered the Aquarius mark on her collarbone, but this time Loke could see there was a difference to it. The collar of the shirt was a bit more open than the ones she wore before. He could tell because the beginning lines of Aquarius' mark peaked from under the shirt as if wanting to get out.

Lucy was always so vehement about it not showing. He didn't know whether to say something about it, but as he met her gaze he decided to keep his silence. There was no mistaking that Lucy had seen what he did. He felt his heart go out to the person he owed his life to. He will always support her.

"I'm starving."

That was his cue to go back into the kitchen and take out the plates along with the eating utensils. When he set them on the table she was already sitting down. He took his seat and watched enraptured as she took her first bite without hesitation. He remember a time when food would be set before her and she would not look at it. It was a struggle to convince her to eat. Loke placed an elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand and watched eagerly as her eyes closed in bliss and she moaned over a piece of bacon. It was a beautiful sight.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Her question caught him off guard. How was it possible that he hadn't noticed her eyes open and look at him? "I will." He waved at her to continue with her food. "I am curious about a few things though."

"Hmmm…"

"Last night Plue could not stop talking about a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer." Loke said with a slight grin and was amused as Lucy abruptly swallowed what she had been eating. Her cheeks colored with a light pink hue. She looked adorable. "I was surprised by what he told me. I didn't know you and Laxus have become close."

"I don't know about being close," her hand clutched the fork, "we've just started talking."

He noticed that she did not deny wanting to be close to the Lightning Mage. A part of him had been surprised that Laxus had walked Lucy home and that he had made her smile when they had failed for the most part. It wasn't that he believed Laxus was incapable of being kind. He knew the man changed after being excommunicated from the guild. He saw it in the way he aided Team Natsu with Hades and then when he led the attack against Acnologia after Natsu gave them the courage to go back for Makarov.

Then again he saw it in the Grand Magic Games. He had seen through the illusion and watched along with the other Spirits as Laxus took out Raven Tail. They had all cheered when he used his Lightning Dragon Roar on Flare and had made it clear that it was for Lucy. The Spirits were not as kind as Lucy when it came to forgiving those who hurt her. It took them longer to forgive and the only reason they did not seek retribution against those who hurt her was because they knew that's not something she would like. The last thing they wanted was to make her feel disappointed and betrayed. They loved Lucy too much to go against her wishes. Through all these actions Loke saw the leader Laxus was capable of becoming.

So he knew that Laxus was capable of being kind when the situation called for it. What surprised him was more along the fact that the Dragon Slayer hardly ever approached Lucy and this was the first time he went out of his way to. Well there was that one time in the infirmary after the beating Minerva gave Lucy. Laxus had been just as bothered as the others in the guild for what happened to Lucy.

Loke who had been keeping a close eye on Lucy for the past three months noticed the Lightning Dragon Slayer had also been looking her way. The Lion didn't know what was running through his head, but Loke never expected Laxus to make a move. For all of his bravado, Loke had taken note that Laxus rarely went after what he wanted after the fiasco that had been the Battle of Fairy Tail. Plue did not suspect an ulterior motive from Laxus and Loke who had been watching the night before wanted to agree, but he would rather be safe than sorry. He planned to question the Lightning Mage without Lucy knowing.

"I know from experience that talking can always lead to something else." He winked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said but they both knew she was lying as her face turned redder.

"Of course you wouldn't my darling Lucy."

When she finished Loke picked up their plates and dropped them in her sink. He walked out the kitchen to see her grabbing her keys. "Make sure to wrap yourself warm." He said grabbing her coat and scarf.

"I know." She let him help her slip on her coat and then stood still as he wrapped the scarf securely around her neck. "Happy?" she asked.

"No, but this will have to do." He sighed. Loke wanted to place a beanie on her head, but knew it would ruin the hair style Cancer did and Lucy would not be happy with him.

"Thank you Loke."

He opened the door for her. "It was a pleasure." Loke bowed.

"I'll see you later." Lucy waved at him as she walked out.

Loke had wanted to walk her to guild but knew that she would summon for Plue and did not want to interrupt their time together. He was right for as she walked down the stairs celestial light flashed behind her.

"Puu-punn!" Plue greeted standing behind her.

Loke waved at the fellow Spirit before closing the door and going back into the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes.

* * *

Laxus mentally cursed Evergreen when Mirajane caught sight of him entering the guild and waved him over. It was not like he could pretend he didn't see her and turn the other way or walk back out. He had met her gaze directly and nodded at her in greeting. He sighed as he walked toward the bar. _I'm getting too soft._

"Good morning Laxus." She smiled at him.

Her smile was too bright for this time in the morning, but then again she was Mirajane and Laxus knew she ran with her own time. "Mira."

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes."

The smile fell from her lips as her eyes narrowed on him. "Liar."

Laxus looked away from her and turned to look at the mission board. "So the old man is letting us go on missions again?"

"Since we're done repairing Magnolia and the guild, Master thinks it's about time we start taking jobs again."

He agreed with his grandfather. With the rebuilding being done they will need revenue coming in again for the repair costs. The members of the guild needed to make money again for the repair costs of their own homes as well and with the holidays coming in soon no one wanted to be away from their families.

"Thank you Lisanna."

Laxus looked back at Mirajane to see Lisanna handing her plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes that were topping with whip cream and strawberries. The Take Over Mage set the plate in front of him along with a jar of syrup and eating utensils.

"You need to eat." Lisanna said when Laxus glared at her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you need substance."

Mirajane nodded agreeing with her younger sister's words, her hands rested on her hips.

"Fine." He growled knowing that the Strauss sisters would not leave him alone unless he did. The last thing he wanted was for them to tell his grandfather and have the old man interrogate him for his lack of appetite. It was bad enough when the old man questioned him for his lack of sleep. He was not going to have a repeat of that. Laxus shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"So…" Mirajane said leaning on the counter and peering at him.

Laxus swallowed the food. "So…?" He looked suspiciously at both sister when Lisanna mimicked her older sister's pose.

"How did it go with Lucy last night?" Mirajane asked excited.

"Fine." He said before eating the strawberries on top of the pancakes.

"Fine?"

"What do you mean fine?"

"I meant exactly what I said. It went fine. Lucy got home safely." He didn't see the look both sisters shared when he said Lucy's name instead of calling her 'Blondie', but he did see their smiles. "What?" He asked after swallowing the bacon he had been eating.

"Nothing." Both sisters said at the same time.

Laxus shuddered, he could practically feel their minds conjuring plans that will make his life a living hell. "Whatever the both of you are thinking I want it to stop."

"Laxus, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You should just finish your breakfast." Mirajane patted his shoulder before leaving them.

"Of course." He pinched Lisanna's cheek knowing that he couldn't get at Mirajane without suffering consequences.

"Why are you pinching my cheek when it's Mira-nee you should be worried about?" Lisanna whined when Laxus didn't let go.

"I know, but this will dissuade you from even thinking about helping her." He pinched her other cheek as well.

"Laxus!" She growled at tried punching him with both of her hands, but he quickly let go of her cheeks and began catching all of her hits.

* * *

Lucy pushed open the doors to the guild and was greeted by a nearly empty guild, which wasn't a surprise considering the fact that the guild threw a party the day before which involved lots of drinking. She knew that the rest of the members would show up later than usual and by twelve o'clock the guild would be in full swing again.

The Celestial Mage waved at Cana, who paused momentarily in getting her drink on as she waved back with a smile before continuing.

Wakaba who sat on the table next to hers groaned in disbelief as he watched the Card Mage drink. Macao sat across from him with his head on the table, while Romeo walked toward their table holding two cups of coffee. "Hey Lucy!" He grinned at her and then greeted the Spirit that walked beside her. "Hey Plue!"

Plue waved at him. His wobbly smile graced his lips.

"Good morning Romeo." She ruffled his hair as she walked passed him and waved at the two older men knowing that their heads hurt and the last thing they would want to do was talk. Wakaba nodded at her gratefully, while Macao turned his head toward her and lifted hand to wave at her.

Lucy looked the bar to see Mirajane and Lisanna talking to Laxus. Just as she was about to walk toward them Mirajane caught sight of her and said something to Laxus as she patted him on the shoulder before leaving them.

The head barmaid greeted her with a bright smile and clasped her hands. "Good morning Lucy." Her gaze turned to the Spirit beside her. "And a good morning to you too Plue."

"Puu-puun!" He waved his paw at her.

"Will the both of you have the usual?"

"Yes please, if it's not too much of a hassle."

"You're too adorable Lucy." Mirajane gushed and pulled her into a hug. "Of course it's never a hassle." She pulled away and dragged Lucy toward the bar with Plue following behind at a slower pace. "You can tell us everything that happened last night when Laxus walked you home after I'm done with your order." She said making Lucy sit the on the barstool next to Laxus.

Mirajane closely watched Lucy and Laxus look at each other. It was more like Lucy had her head turned to look at Laxus, while the Lightning Mage simply glanced at her. There was a slight widening of eyes when it came to Laxus and Lucy's lips twitched ever so slightly as if warding off a smile.

"Laxus." She said.

"Blondie." He said.

There it was again the slightly twitching of lips. Her eyes danced with merriment.

Laxus felt something tug on his coat and looked down to see Plue had his paws on his coat. The Spirit gave him a wobbly smile when he saw him. "Puu-puun!" His small body trembled as he waved. Without warning Laxus grabbed Plue by the scruff of his neck, he ignored the protests of Mirajane and Lisanna, and placed the Spirit on the bar between him and Lucy.

"Puu." Plue said as he took a seat on the bar.

"He says 'Thank you'." Lucy said as she watched Plue eyeing Laxus' pancakes.

Mirajane pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from uttering any sound as Laxus simply nodded, closed his eyes, and folded his arms over the bar. She glanced between the blondes and met Lisanna's gaze. She motioned her head toward the kitchen signaling her younger sister to follow her and give their nakama some privacy.

* * *

It was only when the Strauss' sisters left did Laxus open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Plue had scooted closer to his pancakes. The Spirit had no shame as his mouth hung open and drool was about to drip. Plue was beginning to be another source of entertainment for him. Without a word Laxus pushed the plate closer to him.

The movement cut through Plue's daze. He looked at the pancakes then at Laxus and then back at the pancakes. When Laxus placed at the jar of syrup closer to him Plue eyes watered and glistened with gratitude. "Puu-puun!" He said before he grabbed the jar and bathed the pancakes in syrup.

Laxus watched in shock as the Spirit lifted the plate and inhaled the pancakes in one mouthful. His cheeks were expanded to full capacity, but it didn't faze the Spirit as he chewed. In a matter of seconds Plue swallowed and sat back with a small bulge in his belly. It was only when Plue patted his stomach did he look away and tried to find another who might have witnessed what he had seen and confirm it.

It was then he met honey brown eyes that crinkled at the ends as she smiled. Her entire face was lit with joy and Laxus felt breathless. "I know that Plue's table manners can take some getting used to, but after watching Natsu eat countless of times Plue's pales in comparison to him."

Laxus snorted. "That's putting it nicely." He knew what she meant. He's seen Natsu inhale food and witnessed multiple times Bickslow stop Freed from tying the younger Dragon Slayer on a chair and enforcing proper etiquette.

"You didn't have to give up your pancakes." Lucy told him lightly. "Mira was going to give him a sundae."

"They would have gone to waste." For he wasn't going to eat them. The eggs, sausage, and bacon had filled him. It should worry him that his appetite had decreased so drastically, but he simply didn't have the energy to care. Not when his mind was plagued with other matters. "Does he eat anything?"

"It would seem that way. He's eaten anything I've given him so far." Both blondes were looked at Plue who no longer sat back and patted his tummy instead he laid on the bar took a nap. "Although he has a sweet tooth and prefers to eat anything with a lot of sugar."

_Perhaps that contributes to his trembling._ Laxus thought as he watched the Spirit continued to shiver in his sleep.

"So tell me Laxus." She glanced at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Has Mira interrogated you about last night?"

He nodded not seeing the point in lying to her. "Lisanna and her teamed up on me."

Lisanna being involved did not come as a surprise to the Celestial Mage especially with the way she was acting the night before. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth." He said simply. "I got you home safely."

Lucy smiled at the simplicity of his answer. "Something tells me they didn't like that answer."

"Clearly." He sighed. "They brought you over here."

"It almost makes me wonder what they wanted us to do last night."

"I know what they wanted us to do, but I don't do romance and you don't seem like someone who does one night stands."

"I'm sure you're very acquainted with one night stands in order to know when someone isn't."

"Are you calling me a man whore?"

The question was so sudden that Lucy almost jumped out of her seat. She looked at him wide eyed as he peered down at her with a raised eyebrow. "No," he didn't look angry, instead he looked, dare she think, entertained. "You said that not I."

"You were implying it."

"Just because I said you were acquainted with one night stands doesn't mean that I was calling you a man whore…" She really should change the subject, but there was something about Laxus that made her want to keep poking at the subject to see how far she could go before he put an end to it. "If I didn't know any better I would think you have a guilty conscious." The words slipped out without a warning. She mentally cursed herself.

"That's where you're wrong Blondie." He grinned. "The girls knew what they were getting into. I made sure to explain the rules."

"Did you make them sign a contract as well?" Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth and didn't dare to look at Laxus this time.

This time Laxus turned in his seat. _She's teasing me._ He thought with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Only Bickslow teased him like this because he knew that Laxus wouldn't retaliated with his lightning and sometime Lisanna if she was feeling daring. Most people wouldn't because they feared what he may do, but that didn't seem to be the case with Lucy. It seemed like she could not help herself and Laxus didn't know what to make of it. She had gotten him with her cheeky response.

In most cases he would shove Bickslow out of his chair and when it was Lisanna he would either pinch her cheek or flick her forehead. He went with latter. Before he could stop himself he reached out and flicked her on the forehead. What he hadn't expected was for her to punch him on the arm.

Being on Team Natsu had taught Lucy something. After being in countless of dangerous situations that could cost her life, she learned that when attacks came suddenly one had to swing back first then ask questions. But this situation wasn't dangerous. She blamed Natsu who made it a habit of picking on her to join Gray and him when it came to some rough housing. Lucy had become so used to punching or kicking anyone who would hit her in the guild because that anyone was always Natsu. In her defense no one flicked her on the forehead except for Natsu. Still she didn't mean to punch Laxus. It was a reflex.

They were both looked at each other in disbelief.

The punch didn't hurt Laxus instead it had caught him off guard because no one would dare to hit him unless they wanted to fight him. It was even rare when another Mage was able to land a hit on him. Only the most powerful ones did and yet Lucy did. It's not that he didn't believe her to be a strong Mage, but the fact that he didn't see it coming. He was always aware of his surroundings that's how he was able to catch all of Lisanna's punches without breaking a sweat, and how he knew Natsu would try to land a hit on him before the Fire Dragon Slayer even made a move. He had let his guard down around Lucy.

Lucy wanted to apologize but whenever she tried to speak her voice wouldn't cooperate. Instead she felt her face burn under his gaze.

"I knew the both of you couldn't keep your hands off of each other."

They looked away from each other to see Mirajane standing on the other side of the bar, her hands clasped her face as she watched them with a blush on her cheeks and heart eyes. A strawberry smoothie had been placed in front of Lucy and a chocolate sundae beside Plue, who was now wide awake and in the process of eating it.

"It's not what you think!" Lucy said quickly and shook her hand.

Laxus didn't bother to say anything because he knew that it would fall onto death ears. He's known Mira too long to know that she would not let this go any time soon. He and Lucy were screwed for the time being until Mira fixated on another what she believed to be 'would be' couple. Instead he focused his energy on glaring at Lisanna who was snickering as she leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Laxus!" Gildarts' voice rang through the guild. "Master wants to speak with you!"

Laxus looked toward the second floor. Gildarts stood there with his arms crossed and a shit eating grin. He mentally sighed, if Gildarts had that grin it meant nothing good could come from it. "Ladies," He nodded at them, "that's my cue to go." He made of the mistake of glancing at Lucy who looked at him with pleading eyes. "You'll do fine," he whispered only for her ears. He didn't need to reassure her or offer any words of comfort, but when it came to Lucy Heartfilia he found himself wanting to do things.

It was with those words fresh in her mind and heart that Lucy bravely faced Mirajane's heart filled eyes.

* * *

"What does the old man want?" Laxus asked Gildarts once he reached the second floor.

"I don't have a clue." The Crash Mage shrugged, but did nothing to hide his grin.

The Lightning Mage knew how the former Master liked trying to get under his skin and in some cases he succeeded, but this time Laxus would not give him the satisfaction.

"I'm sure Master will be happy to know that you're making nice with the others." He nudged the Dragon slayer. "Especially with one Lucy Heartfilia."

"You won't tell him anything." Laxus growled at him. "The last thing I need is for him to get ideas in his head."

"Seeing the both of you reminded me so much of my time with Cornelia. I used to tease her like that." Gildarts sighed wistfully.

"Spare me the details."

"The both of you will have a better ending considering the fact that you want to be the next Master."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy and you."

"There is no Lucy and me."

"There's no need to be shy. After last night there's no denying it."

"What happened last night wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

"And that is why you should thank me."

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Master will be happy for you. He'll give the both of you his blessing."

"I don't need his blessing because there's nothing for him to bless!" Laxus snapped. "And if I were in a relationship his blessing wouldn't matter because it would be my choice to be with her!"

"I'm so glad you feel so strongly about being with Lucy. Make sure you tell her that."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on Laxus." Gildarts wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him to Makarov's office ignoring his protests.

* * *

"Come in." Makarov said after he heard a knock on his door. He watched with a hint of a smile as Gildarts practically dragged Laxus in the room.

Mavis watched with a gentle look in her eyes as Gildarts grinned and forced Laxus to sit down. Once seated Laxus shrugged Gildarts hands off of him and looked at his grandfather with an unreadable expression. "You wanted to speak with me."

Both Dreyar men looked at each other seriously.

"I have heard some interesting things about you and—"

"If it involves Lucy I'm going to stop you right there." Laxus cut his grandfather off gruffly. "There's nothing going on between us, so I ask that you tell whoever is saying this to stop tainting Lucy's name."

Makarov looked at his grandson surprised and hurt at the same time. The only time Laxus had spoken like this had been when he told him not to excommunicate the Raijinshuu. It made him wonder that perhaps Mirajane and Gildarts weren't simply seeing too much into things. That something might lay or could lay between Laxus and Lucy or perhaps this was more proof of his grandson willing to show those around him that his nakama mattered to him. Did he not know that this wasn't necessary? Did he not know that his nakama knew they mattered to him?

Then there was the manner in which he said 'tainting Lucy's name', which caused Makarov to frown. Did he mean that the lies would taint Lucy name or that being with him would taint Lucy name?

"Gildarts," he glanced at the Crash Mage and then at Mavis, "First. I would like to speak with my grandson alone."

Mavis understood as she stood from her seat. When she walked passed Laxus she patted him on the head before exiting the office with Gildarts.

"Do you think that you're unworthy of Lucy?"

"Why are we still on Lucy? There's nothing between us."

"I'm not saying there's something Laxus. But if there was, would you go for it?"

"She's not my type." He said it fiercely and Makarov wondered who he was trying to convince more.

"You're a fool." Makarov shook his head. "She's exactly your type, but you're too blind to see it right now."

"You must be going blind with your age old man."

"Doesn't she remind you of someone we once knew?"

Laxus shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." He leaned back in his seat feeling tired. "So stubborn… just like your old man."

"At least that's one thing we have in common."

Silence settled over them, but was broken by Makarov.

"If I asked you to tell me what you saw during your coma, would you?" He watched as Laxus looked away from him and knew his answer. "I feel that I have failed you again my boy."

Laxus cleared his throat. He hadn't revealed anything to his grandfather and yet he felt vulnerable. "It's my burden."

"And it is the Master's responsibility to ease the burden of those in his guild just as much as it is to protect them." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table twining his fingers. "One's happiness is everyone's happiness and one's sadness is everyone's sadness, but for the Masters it is different. We're not allowed the luxury to wallow in our grief and sorrow not when so many look to us for guidance." Makarov stood from his seat. "We learn to heal and deal with our sorrows as we help the guild members with their problems."

Laxus stood when his grandfather motioned him to follow.

"Words do not do it justice for it can only be understood with experience." Makarov opened his door. "This is another requirement for being Master."

"Just like the paperwork?"

"This is more important than the paperwork." He said as they exited his office. "I have a special assignment for you. Should you pass or fail will determine if you have the qualifications of still running to become Master of Fairy Tail."

"Master of Fairy Tail…" It was something he had forced himself to stop wanting because he felt he was unworthy of it. "That's not—"

"Laxus." Makarov cut him and peered up at him. "Fairy Tail does not forget, but it does forgive."

He remained silent and let the words sink in.

"I'm hoping this assignment will let you see that."

"Do I have a choice in this?"

"No." Makarov said simply before he hopped onto the railing and Laxus came to stand beside him with his arms crossed over his chest. They both peered down at the lively guide. Many were crowding the mission board. Luckily it seemed that no fight had yet to happen. "Everyone!" He yelled, his voice echoed through the guide.

The guild stopped what they were doing and turned to look at their Master.

"Now that the repairs are done for both Magnolia and the guild I think it's time we go back to work."

Cheers followed his statement.

"Winter has begun, the holidays are quickly approaching and with it the time for giving." He said. "I'm very happy to announce that Laxus has prepared something for the guild."

It took everything Laxus had not to break from his façade and drag his grandfather back into his office and ask what the hell he was thinking. Laxus looked at Gildarts who sat on a barstool between Lucy and Mavis while Mirajane stood behind the bar. Now he knew why Gildarts had been wearing that shit eating grin. The Crash Mage knew, so did Mavis, who looked on joyfully and Mirajane, who took out a paper from under the bar. He watched as she made her way toward the wall of the mission board and pinned it on the empty side.

"He will be willing to do a favor for each of you so long as it's within his capabilities. All you have to do is sign your name on that white paper." Makarov pointed at the blank paper Mirajane pinned to the mission board moments ago.

Silence reigned over the guild and Laxus felt it oppress him. Times like these the guild would have gone wild, but that was never the case with him. What was his grandfather thinking? He wanted to snap at him, at Gildarts, at Mavis, and at Mirajane. He wanted them to leave him alone. He didn't need them interfering with his life. Did they not see they did more damage than good with their help?

He looked around and caught sight of the Raijinshuu sitting on the usual table. Tears streams down Freed's face as his glistened with admiration, Bickslow grinned, and Evergreen nodded as if to agree that 'his' gift to the guild was a magnificent one. They didn't see how it crushed their leader. He looked away to see Gildarts, Mavis, and Mirajane watch the guild like they would an exploding lacrima, but it was Lucy his gaze zeroed in on. He saw he rlook from the paper to Gildarts and the others then to Makarov and finally her eyes met his. He saw the worry in them. It was that worry that made him tear his gaze away from hers.

"Alzack!" Bisca yelled holding Asuka protective in one arm as she threw a pen to Alzack. Her husband, who had been standing close to the mission board, caught it easily while everyone was still in state of shock and/or disbelief at what the Master said. He signed their names on the paper.

The guild watched with belated breath if lightning would strike Alzack for daring to write his name, but nothing happened.

The spell of silence was broken by the sound of a chair scraping wooden floors and the unique laugh of an Iron Dragon Slayer. "Gi Hi Hi Hi."

The guild came to life instantaneously.

Two iron rods hit the mission board and caged the paper before sweeping across the guild and knocked many of the members off their feet.

Natsu jumped on top of one of the iron rods to avoid being hit. Fire licked his fists. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He yelled as he ran on top of the rod toward the mission board.

Gray and Juvia had dodged the iron rod. "Guess again Flametard!" The Ice Mage pressed his hands against the wooden floors. "Ice Make: Ice Wall!"

"Gomen Gajeel." Juvia said as she used her Water Slicer to cut through Gajeel and his iron rods. "But Juvia must aid Gray-sama."

Gajeel quickly receded his iron rods and caused Natsu to land face first against Gray's ice wall.

Gray grinned and then proceeded to ice the floor so we could slide over it.

Everyone that had gotten to their feet struggled to remain standing now that wooden floors were coated with a layer of ice.

"Don't worry Natsu!" Happy yelled flying to him. "I got you!"

"Thanks Happy!" Natsu grinned at Happy took him to the air. "Take this stripper!" He threw a fireball at Gray.

"I will not let you hurt Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes blazed with fire as she soaked Natsu with water.

"Lily!" Gajeel called for his exceed. Lily took him to the air as well and flew passed both Juvia and Natsu.

"Don't worry Lucy!" Loke yelled from the mission board. "I put both our names on the list." He winked before he vanished in celestial light.

Laxus watched not knowing how to feel as the guild fought amongst themselves to get their names on the list.

"You brats!" Makarov roared from the second floor seeing his precious guild destroyed in a matter of seconds.

The guild doors were pushed open as Erza entered the guild. The smile on her lips wilted the moment she saw the condition of the guild. "Natsu! Gray!" She yelled furiously when she caught sight of the Fire Dragon Slayer throwing fireballs at Gray and Juvia.

When they heard Ezra's voice the three Mages stopped. Even Lily did with Gajeel. They all watched the Reequip Mage nervously. None of them saw Master's hand as it came hard on all of them except for Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" she cried out.

"We're going to do this again!" Makarov yelled angrily. "This time all of you will behave or I will have Ezra punish you!"

They all gulped as they watched Ezra crack her knuckles.

"Mira, take out the hat."

Everyone watched Mira pull a black top hat from under the bar.

"The hat contains pieces of paper numbered from one to a hundred. The first three spots have been taken by Alzack and Bisca, Lucy, and Loke. If you draw the numbers one, two, or three you will have to draw again. Once you have a number you can do with them what you like. " He sighed. "Gildarts will start us off."

The Crash Mage dug into the hat a carefully pulled out one or the folded pieces of paper. He unfolded it and read his number. "Four."

"I wanna go next!" Natsu yelled crawling from under Makarov's hand.

Mirajane looked at the Master to see if it was okay. He nodded and lifted his hand.

The Fire Mage didn't waste any time in shoving his hand in the hat. He pulled out of one the unfolded papers and eagerly read the number. "One!"

"Draw again!" The guild yelled.

"Fine." Natsu frowned and burned the paper before he dug into the hat again. He grabbed the one of the folded pieces of paper and unfolded half it. "Ten!" he yelled before he pointed at Laxus. "I'm coming for you!"

"Natsu." Mirajane told him gently. "You didn't finishing unfolding the paper."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

She took the paper from him and unfolded the other side the paper to reveal another zero. She grimaced in sympathy when his face fell.

"No!" he yelled and fell to his knees while Happy patted him on the head. "It's okay Natsu." The Exceed tried to console him.

"Natsu is a hundred."

Laxus really shouldn't laugh. He knew not to, but he couldn't help it. His shoulders shook with the laughter he tried to keep from spilling out especially when his grandfather looked at him disapprovingly. It wasn't his fault. His only consolation was in the fact that Natsu had worse luck than him.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi."

He wasn't the only Dragon Slayer who found the situation funny.

* * *

"_**Set my body free**_

_**The silver tigers in the moonlight running**_

_**And the winds in the trees**_

_**Singing do you believe?"**_

_**-We Must Be Killers (Mikky Ekko)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I've tried to catch them, but after working on this chapter for over six hours straight my head is done for. It's passed 1am and I have to get up at 8am. I would have spent more time on it, but I'm going to have a packed house tomorrow and there wouldn't be any time for me to look over it again until Monday. The bottom line is that I really wanted to post it because I wanted to know what you guys thought of it.

The reason behind Laxus not wanting to sleep has been revealed. As the fic progresses I will delve deeper into the reason why he does not like dreaming of his mother. Let's just say it's going to be very angst. I swear Laxus and Lucy have a mind of their own. I have no idea what I was doing with their scenes. No matter how much I tried to make them serious they wouldn't cooperate. I hope they weren't too OC. I was also surprised by the amount of characters that made cameos. I didn't plan for Team Natsu or Juvia and Gajeel to make an appearance until the next chapter, but the end scene just would not stop expanding. I hope you guys liked it.

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **GemNika**, **Dragon'sHost**, **Raelin Thaon**, **eien-ni-touko **(I know what you mean about logging in through a cellphone, but thank you so much for still leaving a review. Also if you there's anyone you can recommend as a Beta please don't hesitate to. I have one, but she hasn't watched Fairy Tail and I would very much like one that does because then I can share some ideas with them and they be able to tell me if the characters are being to OC.), **Aipom4**, **lovergirl8602**, **Exo-Toxicimpulse**, **Guest **(I hope you liked the update), **W1n6s-0f-F1r3**, **Blueforyou09**, **XxShyxX**, **leolady4ever**, **nerdfightersunshine**, **SHadoW MenaCE**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **JustLoverly**, **BloodyWolfGirl6**, **DeadendAngel4 **(Of course I'm going to continue. ;) The plan is to post two to three chapters per month. As for the Execution Arc don't worry, there will be a lot of Lucy and Laxus working together and fighting), and **Leafy **(There will be more of Plue's POV in this fic. I have much planned for our little friend.) for reviewing as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and alerts. You guys are the best! Thank you so much! =D

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	4. Arc I, Chapter II

AN: So I decided to read Tartarus Arc and it completed blindsided me. I read what happened on wiki, but it's so different seeing how it all went down. I lost count on how many times I cried and wanted to punch Hiro Mashima in the throat for doing this. Seeing Laxus wake up had me tearing up and the way he pulled the Raijinshuu into a hug was so beautiful. He wants to protect them! T^T I'm not gonna lie the end of the Tartarus Arc had me screeching. I can honestly say that I'm a bit frightened on how it will all end. My heart is breaking at the thought of it. T~T Okay at least now I have a clearer picture on how the events in the Tartarus Arc affected certain characters. With that said be prepared for the feels in the Healing Arc. Now before you begin the chapter I want to tell you that the first half takes place before Laxus and Makarov come out of the office. Once again I want to give a huge thank you to you guys! It's your words of encouragement that give that push I need to keep going forward with this fic. You guys truly are the best. =)

* * *

"_**If shame had a face **_

_**I think it would kind of look like mine**_

_**If it had a home would it be my eyes?**_

_**Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?**_

_**Well here we go now one more time**_

_**'Cause I tried to climb your steps**_

_**I tried to chase you down**_

_**I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground"**_

* * *

After finishing his sundae Plue bid farewell with a wave of his paw to Lucy and the Strauss sisters before returning to the Celestial world. Lucy could not blame her Spirit for wanting to escape when Mirajane and Lisanna began to shoot questions.

"Tell us the truth Lucy. What exactly happened last night?"

"Laxus simply walked me home."

"So nothing happened?"

"Was something supposed to happen?" She looked at them suspiciously.

"No." They both sighed dejected, the 'we hoped' part remained in the air.

The blonde mage mentally thanked whatever higher being there was that was watching over her, well in her case more than likely it was the Celestial Spirit King, when Mirajane nor Lisanna weren't able to continue the conversation for Gildarts and Mavis had joined them.

"So Lucy," The Crash Mage said as he took a seat on the barstool Laxus had vacated, "I heard from a birdy that a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer walked you home last night." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I wonder who that little birdy could have been." The Celestial Mage glared at Lisanna who whistled and looked elsewhere as she helped her older sister polish the mugs.

"Oh love." Mavis said excited her eyes glistened with stars.

"It's not like that!" Lucy said quickly as her face burned under the gazes of both former Masters. "Laxus and I are—"

"Lovers."

She narrowed her eyes on the teasing Gildarts. "Nakama."

"There can be different types of love between nakama." Mavis said as she remembered Warrod Sequen, who was still alive and well and filled her heart with joy. Precht Gaeblog, who filled her heart with bittersweet nostalgia for she could still vividly remember how the man used to be before he betrayed Fairy Tail. But the man was not as lost as she had feared because Makarov told her of the message his spirit gave to Natsu and Lucy. He told them to release the light even though in the end it was not yet time.

Although it was Yury Dreyar that made her heart hurt with joy and pain. He unknowing became her "Lord of the Fairy" when he promised to take her to see fairies if she won a game of wits. In the end she won and he had kept his promise. She was surrounded by fairies now. Her darling fairies that had almost been taken from her and for that she could not forgive Zeref. His demons had almost destroyed what she loved. If Lucy hadn't escaped the Alegria transformation then her fairies would have been gone. Mavis had despaired, but it was Lucy's light that kept her from going off the deep end. Lucy had been Fairy Tail's last hope, the one that was able to cut through the despair. She was entrusted with everything.

And she succeeded, but the price she had to pay was steep. Mavis had shed tears for her Celestial fairy. She wanted to thank Lucy for saving Fairy Tail. The light she created made them strong. Mavis knew that even though she was the heart of Fairy Tail, Lucy was the light of Fairy Tail.

"The both of us are acquainted with the different types of love." The First Master of Fairy Tail held Lucy's gaze. "We know them very well. Not many are capable of loving the way we do for we have very big hearts, but we also know the pain of having such big hearts. The sacrifices we have to make and sometimes we are forced to let go of those we love in the most unexpected ways."

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, her heart stuttered within her ribcage.

"But only because we let them go does not mean we loved them any less."

Her eyes burned and her body trembled as Mavis words resounded in her mind, body, and soul.

"We loved them just as fiercely. We know this very well."

Lucy opened her eyes when the threat of tears left her. She looked into Mavis eyes and knew that she knew of Aquarius.

Mavis leaned into Lucy's ear and whispered. "For we have both experienced the same type of pain."

"I…"

Mavis leaned back and met her gaze with a gentle smile.

"I will not allow for that situation to ever repeat itself." Lucy didn't care that Gildarts, Mirajane, or Lisanna could hear her. "I will get stronger."

"I know you will. You already are on your way."

The smile the First Master gave her was now a secretive one and Lucy found herself responding with one of her own.

Gildarts looked at Mirajane inquisitively, but the barmaid simply shook her head. When he glanced at Lisanna she was frowning. The playfulness had evaporated from the air, but when he looked back at Lucy she didn't look as tense. To him she looked relieved and Mavis seemed to be on cloud nine. The smile both girls had made it seem like they had shared an intimate secret.

"Gildarts," Mirajane said. "Why aren't you and Mavis with Laxus and Master?"

He looked back at Mirajane. "Master wanted to talk with Laxus in private."

It was his words that caught Lucy's attention. "Is he in trouble?" she asked worried and scooted half off the stool with one of her foot on the ground.

Gildarts was tempted to say yes because the girl looked ready to bolt upstairs and give Master a piece of her mind. He's seen Lucy yell at Natsu and could vividly imagine her raising her voice at Makarov for daring to scold Laxus. He thought it to be funny because Makarov would be speechless and then adorable because to have someone as small as Lucy defend someone as tall and big as Laxus even verbally would be a sight to behold. He chuckled. "No, he's not."

* * *

As a Dragon Slayer Natsu was blessed with a fast metabolism so he burned through calories quickly, which would explain why he had such a huge appetite and could hold his alcohol. But considering the amount he drank last night it wasn't a surprise that he woke up with a slight headache. Still he had felt worse and this slight discomfort was nothing to the Salamander as he sat up and looked around his messy home through squinted eyes. "Happy!" He yelled when he didn't see his blue Exceed.

As if summoned Happy flew through the open window carrying a canteen. "Natsu!" He exclaimed and smiled when he landed on Natsu's lap. "You're finally awake." The Exceed handed him the canteen. "I brought you some water."

"Thank you Happy." Natsu chugged down the water and threw the canteen over his shoulder as he wiped his mouth with his forearm once he was done. "I'm feeling much better!"

"That's good to hear!" Happy jumped off of Natsu's lap and flew into the air. "Come on Natsu. We missed breakfast already and I don't want to miss lunch."

"We missed breakfast!?" The Fire Dragon Slayer tried to quickly get off the hammock and only succeeded in getting his legs tangled and ended up landing face first on the floor.

"Aren't you hungry?" The blue Exceed asked as he hovered by the door.

Natsu's stomach growled his answer. He lifted head off the floor and smiled a toothy smile. "I am." He untangled his legs and ran out the door. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew behind him. "Lucy can cook us dinner. She promised me fish last night."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Natsu slowed his pace until it was a walk.

"She promised."

"I know." He sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Why are you against us going to Lucy's apartment?" Happy asked as he watched Natsu look up at the azure sky. His face serious as he contemplated. "Why don't we go as much as we used to?"

"It doesn't seem right to go so much right now." He frowned remembering the smile Lucy now wore. One that didn't reach her eyes and paled in comparison to her old ones.

"What do you mean?"

"She's hurting." Natsu said simply. He knew she was because he felt it when he was near her. He could smell her heartache. It smelled of tears.

He looked at him confused. "She doesn't look hurt Natsu."

"It's not her body." He placed his right hand over his heart. "She's hurting here." The Fire Dragon Slayer only had to look at her keys to know the reason. She had nine gold keys when she used to have ten. "It's in her heart." He didn't ask her because he knew that Lucy would tell him. She rarely if ever pried about Igneel and instead waited for him to speak of his father, so now he would wait until she was ready to open up to him.

His eyes filled with tears. "How do we help her Natsu?"

"We already are." His lips curled into a small smile. "Just by being there for her."

"Really?" Happy blinked back his tears as hope swelled within him.

"Of course Happy!" Natsu turned to him holding up a fist. "She'll heal. She's one of the strongest people I know!" She really was to him. He considered her to be up there with Ezra, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus. He trusted her to have his back and call her his partner and best friend. He'll be beside her and watch her heal. _I won't let Zeref or any of his creations ever hurt her or Fairy Tail again. _He thought determined. "Let's hurry to the guild and get something to eat!" Natsu ran. "I have a good feeling about today!"

Once Lucy was healed he could ask her to talk to Gray. He knew that the Ice Mage was feeling down as well and would have asked Juvia to talk to him, but he noticed that at times Juvia would look sad as she watched Gray from afar. He also knew that Juvia would have already dealt with the situation, but for some reason she hasn't. Ezra was in the same boat as him in which she knew something was up, but decided against taking action. So for now Natsu would wait, even though his level of patience was close to nonexistent, until he saw the opportunity to strike.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew beside him.

The people that watched the Salamander and the blue Exceed go passed them couldn't help but to smile. The joy that surrounded the duo was just that contagious.

* * *

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she stretched her limbs.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

The Sky Dragon Slayer looked to her right to see Charle reading a book. "What time is it?"

"Thirty minutes passed ten."

"That's good… It's not that late." She was just about to settle back into her covers until the time registered in her mind. "I overslept!" Wendy shoved the covers off of her. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You usually get up on time without me having to wake you." Charle said simply as she turned a page on the book. She was already dressed and ready to face the day. "Oversleeping is a sign of your body telling you that it needs rest."

"I'm fine." Wendy said out of breath as she quickly dressed herself.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth and comb your hair."

"I know." She pouted as she grabbed her toothbrush and hair brush.

Charle watched amused as the Dragon Slayer did both things simultaneously.

"I'm done." Her eyes lingered on her short hair as she looked into the mirror. She wanted to do something with it, but it didn't feel right using any of her old hair accessories. _I'll think of something later. _Wendy smiled at her reflection and turned away. "I'm ready to go."

"You're not forgetting anything?" Charle closed the book she was reading.

"Nope."

"Keys?" she asked as she placed the book back on the shelf.

"Right here." Wendy shook her keys smiling.

"Let's go then." The white Exceed walked up to her.

Once they were outside her dorm a thought occurred to Wendy. There was a faint smell in her dorm that she couldn't put her finger on, but the scent was familiar. She had been so busy getting ready that it didn't occur to her to bring it up until now that things have calmed. "Charle, how did I get to my dorm? The last thing I remembered was being inside the guild." She looked at her Exceed worried. "Did you or Lucy carry me back to the dorm?"

"No." Charle said simply and crossed her arms. "It was Laxus."

"That's good to hear I didn't want you to burden yourself…" She said smiling.

The Exceed glanced at Wendy and saw the smile wilt from her lips and her steps slow until they came to a halt.

"Did you say it was Laxus-san?"

"Yes."

"Oh no." Wendy pressed her hands against her cheeks as she felt her face burn up. "I didn't want to bother him or become a burden—"

"Wendy," Charle cut her off. "Trust me when I say that he doesn't view you as a bother or a burden."

"How are you so certain?"

She remembered how Laxus had stayed in the room instead of simply storming out after he placed Wendy on her bed, how he looked at her carefully and the question he asked. Charle couldn't tell Wendy because she felt it was something private especially for Laxus. "You're his nakama just like he is ours."

"You're right." Wendy smiled at her relieved. "Thank you Charle."

"Now quit fretting about it." She began walking forward again.

"But I still have to show my gratitude."

"I don't thi—"

"Wendy! Charle!"

Both Dragon Slayer and Exceed looked behind them to see Levy running toward them.

"Good morning Levy!" Wendy called to her and waved.

"Good morning." Levy said to both them before she smiled. "It's good to know that I'm not the only one that overslept."

Wendy was about to comment until she caught the faint scent of iron from Levy. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she wondered if perhaps Gajeel had finally told her how he felt, but the more Wendy watched her the more she was certain that wasn't the case. Levy was the same. There was no change. Then again the scent could be from the night before when Wendy watched Gajeel hold the Script Mage close him to as he escorted her out the guild. But Levy's hair was wet which meant she took a shower and yet Gajeel's scent still lingered on her.

"Is okay if I join the both of you on your walk to guild?"

"I don't see a problem." Charle said simply and began to walk again.

"Sure." Wendy smiled softly at her. "Do you think you can help me figure out a way to thank Laxus?"

"Thank Laxus?" Levy looked at her surprised.

She nodded not willing to elaborate anymore on the situation.

"Hmmm…" The Script mage placed her point finger on her chin as she thought. "Well as far as I can remember Laxus doesn't like being thanked. It seems to make him uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Wendy looked at the floor with a frown. "I don't to make him uncomfortable."

"Now that I think about it. He doesn't like being the center of attention." The only time he did was during the Battle for Fairy Tail. Even then Levy had to agree with Macao that it was Laxus being rebellious since he hadn't always been like that. Luckily that stage only seemed to last for a handful of years before he reverted back to how he used to be when he was exiled. Now even Levy knew that Laxus was still changing. She knew this because ever since coming back from the Tenrou Island she vowed to keep a close eye on all her nakama. The Script mage did not want to lose any moments with them. She missed seven years with some them including Jet and Droy and promised herself that she wouldn't miss anymore. "He only seems to get a kick out of it when he's in a fight and his opponent stands a chance against him… or if it's Natsu."

Wendy smiled at the last bit. Even though Laxus didn't cave in to every time Natsu demanded a fight, he had cave in less than a handful of times which showed that perhaps the Lightning Dragon Slayer may have a soft spot for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy." Charle glanced over her shoulder at her. "If you want to thank him then go ahead."

"But I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable."

"Sometimes it's good to get someone out of their comfort zone." Levy told her gently. "If they aren't put in that situation, how will they ever learn to deal with it?"

"If you thank him then you'll be relieving yourself and helping him as well."

"And if perhaps you feel that after saying thank you to him isn't enough then you can always figure something out later."

Wendy looked back and forth between Levy and Charle and felt determined. "I will tell him." A smile graced her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

The humor of Natsu's situation faded as Laxus watched his guild mates eagerly pull numbers from the hat. He worried for he had no idea what they would want him to do and it was that unknown factor that irked him. He despised the way it made him feel so clueless and lost. He felt like a child again, who could nothing to change the events around him and could only watch helplessly as they unfold.

_I need to get out of here. _Without a word to his grandfather, Laxus placed his magic headphones on and left his side. He made his way downstairs and through the guildhall. He made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Even when the Raijinshuu called for him he pretended not to hear them.

Once outside Laxus slowed his pace and took a deep breath. He felt a little better, but now instead of apprehension he felt tired. He knew that waking up early and talking with Evergreen was going to bite him in the ass. He should have gone back to sleep, but hadn't wanted to dream of his mother again.

Now that he was alone his mind wandered back to his dream. His dreams that had become memories that he locked away long ago. Memories that he had tried to forget because they had been painful to think about. It has been fifteen years, in reality it was twenty two years if one were to count the seven years that he was unknowingly stuck in Tenrou Island, and the loss and pain did not diminish with the time.

It started when he fell into a coma and was forced to remember because he couldn't wake up. He heard people say that when they were close to dying they saw their life flash before their eyes. That was why he believed he was going to die because he began to see memories of his childhood and when he was a teen. He saw memories of his father and his gramps as well as Fairy Tail, but the ones that came out the least were of his mother and those were the ones he tried the hardest not to remember. He spent most his life keeping those locked away.

A wound that he hid, but never allowed to heal.

He thought that after waking up those memories would stop and most of them did except for the ones with his mother. It seemed that he couldn't lock them away anymore.

Perhaps this was a consequence for laying outside of death's door.

Or maybe this was a sign that he had to come to terms with everything that made him who he was now. He couldn't hide anymore, it was not option.

But he was trying hard to come to terms.

He understood that he had a shitty dad who never loved him and tried to use him for his own gain. He had a grandfather who failed him, but it couldn't be helped. Makarov couldn't always be his grandfather when he was a Master to begin with. It didn't help that he has also failed his grandfather, but none of that mattered now. They were both in their own way repairing what had been lost between them, but never broken. He was moving forward.

At one point he wanted to change Fairy Tail because he lost sight of what it was and what it meant. He got lost in his own wants and didn't stop to think of everyone who made Fairy Tail what it was and continued to make it today. Even when Fairy Law didn't work and Freed tried to reason with he still didn't see. He continued to be blind to it all even after Levy told him that his grandfather was in critical condition. He didn't want to see because then he would have to admit that the handful of years he spent plotting and holding onto his anger was for nothing.

In the end he had to lose in order to see again what it meant to be a fairy. For that he was grateful to Natsu and Gajeel, who aided the Fire Dragon Slayer, although he will never admit. He was finally able to let go of his anger and realize that all the accusations he threw at his grandfather over the years were unfounded.

His grandfather did care for him and had tried watching over him as much as he could. Laxus stumbled upon this realization when he decided to watch the Fantasia Parade before leaving. When Makarov and all the guild members threw up the Fairy Tail sign he remembered that it was the exact sign that he told his grandfather he would make to show that even if he couldn't see him he would always be watching over him. How could he have forgotten? _It was the last parade mother was able to take me to. _Which explained why he didn't remember before until he was leaving. That was the first time he cried in years.

His grandfather never chose Fairy Tail over family. Fairy Tail was his family. Laxus understood this when he fought against his father and Raven Tail. He knew how his grandfather felt when he made the decision to kick his father out of Fairy Tail because he felt the same thing when he saw Raven Tail mistreat his nakama in the Grand Magic Games.

He came to understand that it didn't matter if others laughed at Fairy Tail. It still bothered him, but it didn't matter. They didn't understand Fairy Tail and so long as they weren't threatening his family then he wouldn't act.

He has dealt with his father, grandfather, and Fairy Tail, but now there was only one. His mother.

"_Don't leave." _He would say to her.

"_Never." _Was her response.

Laxus squeezed his eyes shut and his hands curled into fists. How was it possible that it still hurt? How could the thought of her wound him in a way not even his enemies were capable of?

Perhaps it was because before she died she had been his cornerstone. When she was alive he was never alone and when she died he felt so alone that it hurt to breathe.

"_Don't leave me!" _He had cried, but that time there was no response.

He felt a tug on his coat. "Laxus-san."

His eyes snapped open and looked down to meet worried brown eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

Laxus wanted to say yes, but this was something her magic couldn't heal.

"Do you have a headache?"

"A small one." It wasn't until he said it that he realized that he did have one. "Haven't had much luck with sleep during the night." He admitted. There was something about Wendy that made it easy for him to say things. She was like Lucy in that way, but he was nowhere near aware of her presence like he was of the Celestial Mage.

"That would explain the slight headache." Wendy frowned. "Maybe a nap during the day can help." She looked away from the Lightning Dragon Slayer and up to the sky. "The sun can at times be soothing." A small smile curved on her lips. "It's a beautiful day."

He followed her gaze to the azure sky. "That it is." Laxus took a deep breath and caught the faint scents of Levy and Charle. He looked over Wendy to see the Script Mage and the white Exceed stand a few feet from them. Neither made a move to approach them. Levy smiled and waved at him while Charle nodded. He inclined his toward them back in greeting before he looked at Wendy to see her still have a hold on his coat.

She reminded him of a small child and in many ways she still was. She had yet to let go so Laxus could only assume that there was she needed. "Is there something you need?"

Wendy looked away from the sky and looked back at the Lightning Mage. "No," she shook her head. "I don't need anything, but there is something I want to tell you." Her hand held tighter to his coat as she tried to gather courage.

Laxus remained silent hearing her heart beat rapidly. She was nervous. Surprisingly he had more patience for her than he did for the other Dragon Slayers and so he waited for her to speak.

She let go of his coat and bowed to him. "I wanted to say than—"

"Don't." Laxus cut her off. "Look at me."

Wendy gulped as she straightened herself and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have to thank me. We're nakama."

She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. She knew they were, but still…

"I know that if you found me sleeping on the floor passed out you would find a way to take me back to my place."

"Of course I would!" She answered in a heartbeat. "But that hasn't happened yet."

"Then I'll make sure to get drunk and pass out for you."

"Laxus-san." She looked at him in disbelief because he said it in such a serious manner, but when she met his blue-grey eyes mirth shone with them.

"Really Wendy, you don't have to thank me." He placed his hand on her head and patted it gently.

"But I want to." She said with hopeful eyes.

"Then I guess it can't be helped." Laxus sighed. "You should hurry to the guild. They seem livelier today."

"Aren't they always?" Wendy smiled up at him sweetly.

"You have a point." He took his hand off her head and walked forward ending their conversation.

"I'll see you later Laxus-san." Wendy whispered and knew he would hear.

He raised his hand and waved as he walked away.

Wendy watched him go with a small smile and a warm feeling deep within her chest. She thought that perhaps she finally understood why Natsu would watch Laxus walk away even when he rejected his demand to fight. There was something in that wave that was just Laxus and only those in Fairy Tail were privy to it.

* * *

"Hey Lucy."

Lucy looked away from the guild doors to see Natsu and Happy done with their food.

"I was thinking that Happy and I can go fishing instead of you having to buy fish."

"I wasn't going to buy them since I do have some at home, but that's not a bad idea." Lucy looked affectionately at both the smiling Fire Dragon Slayer and blue Exceed. "I'm running low on my supply of fish for Happy."

"Then it's settled!" Natsu got up from his seat and motioned for Happy to follow him. "I'll see you at your apartment around dinner time." He didn't wait for his partner to respond before he pivoted and ran toward the guild doors. "Out of my way stripper!" He yelled at Gray who had just gotten up from his seat.

"I'm not in your way you overgrown lizard!"

They both glared at each other and butted heads.

"Natsu. Gray." Erza called from her seat across the guildhall. She looked up from the list she was making for Laxus and Makarov. "Aren't the both of you best of friends?"

"Of course we are!" Natsu threw an arm around Gray's shoulders, while the Ice Mage did the same to him.

"We are the best of friends!" Gray pressed his cheek against Natsu's to show unity.

"That's good to hear." With a smile Ezra looked back down to the list.

Once they were certain she wouldn't look up both Slayer and Mage pulled away from one another and glared.

"Natsu." Lucy called out from her seat by the bar. "You should get going before it gets late and you won't be able to catch any fish."

"Lucy has a point Natsu." Happy said as he hovered by the closed guild doors. "We should go!"

"Alright then. I'll deal with this ice princess later." He waved at Lucy. "We're off!"

"See you later Lucy!" Happy waved at her.

"Be careful!" She called out to them as Natsu pushed open the guild doors. It wasn't that she was worried that something will happen to them. It was more along the lines of them destroying things.

"I hope you fall into the water flametard!" Gray yelled at Natsu as his farewell.

"You're looking a little down Lucy."

The Celestial Mage looked over her shoulder to see Mirajane behind the bar again. "I don't know what you mean."

"I wonder if it's because of Natsu and Happy leaving to go fish or if it's because you want to go after a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"I thought you were done with questioning about Laxus and me?"

"You assumed that." Mirajane winked at her. "I'm just beginning."

Lucy groaned.

"I've also seen the way you keep looking at the doors and every time it's not him you frown."

"I…" She didn't know what to say. In reality Lucy did want to go after Laxus to see if he was okay. She knew he wasn't when Makarov made the announcement. He went completely tense even though his expression was impassive. When she saw him up there he reminded her of herself when her father used to parade her in the balls. How she felt forced out of her comfort zone to fill a certain role.

But unlike her father who wanted her to grab the attention of one of the young men from very influential families so they could make him an offer and he could marry her off, she knew that Makarov was helping Laxus in his own way. She could only hope that Laxus would see that and not take it the wrong way. That was why she wanted to see him again. She wanted to see what his state of mind was.

Mirajane leaned forward and whispered to her. "It's okay to be worried over him."

Lucy looked at her curiously.

"I'm glad when others do because he shouldn't always be put up in a pedestal and looked up to like a godlike figure and he shouldn't be feared. Do you know why the Raijinshuu call themselves his bodyguards even though he doesn't need protection considering how powerful he is?"

"No I don't." She looked over her shoulder to see them across the guildhall sitting in their usual table. This time Elfman had joined them and had taken Laxus spot. Freed had his arms crossed as he spoke, Bickslow stuck out his tongue at him as his babies hopped in the air around him, Evergreen looked to be amused by what the Rune Mage was saying, while Elfman seemed to interested in what the Mage had to say.

"The Raijinshuu were the only ones who approached Laxus and stayed with him. They stuck with him when he was at his best and at his worst. Even when he was excommunicated from the guild they still believed that Laxus would return. Their faith in him never faltered." Mirajane looked at Freed, her eyes glowed with affection. "They protect him from situations that make him feel awkward. They were the ones who kept him from feeling so alone."

The barmaid remembered that when she first came into the guild she would catch glimpses of Laxus sitting by himself listening to his sound pod. Rarely anyone would approach him and in most days no one would. The only ones who ever did approach him without hesitation were Master, Gildarts, and Natsu. Then one day she saw Freed there with him. After that she didn't see him alone. Evergreen and Bickslow had joined them. Ever since then it was those three she saw with Laxus.

It wasn't until much later that she and Ezra learned that Laxus in reality was socially awkward and that was why he kept so much to himself. He didn't know how to approach others and Mirajane could relate for she went through something similar when she was much younger and she believed herself to be a demon. It took all her courage to approach Makarov the first time when she wondered about what she was. The old man had kindly informed her of her Take Over magic, but it was Elfman and Lisanna who helped her come out of her shell again. When they showed her that they possessed the same magic she didn't feel so alone. She didn't feel like a monster. She was human like them.

Mirajane didn't know what could have made Laxus regress and not reach out to others even when he needed help, but she did know that the Raijinshuu were to him what Elfman and Lisanna were to her.

"They don't simply admire and respect him." It was then Lucy caught Freed glance at the guild doors when Bickslow began to speak. She also noticed that the Seith Mage sat differently. His back should have been to the doors but instead he straddled the bench. He was able to converse with the others and had to only turn his head a little to look at the doors. Lucy could only see the back of Evergreen but she knew without a doubt that she was sneaking glances at the doors as well. "They love him."

"Who are you guys talking about?"

Lucy quickly turned around to see Gray standing next to her with Romeo, who looked a bit down. "No one." She said quickly, while Mirajane simply continued to polish a mug with a smile on her face.

Gray glanced back and forth between each women knowing that they were hiding something, but he valued his life. He knew how Lucy and Mira could get when they got angry. He did not want to be on the receiving end. The Ice Mage let the matter go with a shrug and took a seat on the barstool next to Lucy's.

"Lucy."

The Celestial Mage looked at Romeo. "What is it?" she asked him gently.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." He said meeting her gaze. "It's okay if you say no."

"Tell me what it is and then we can figure out how to make it happen." She told him with a smile. She knew the Romeo did not ask for anything unless it was necessary. The boy liked to do everything himself. He didn't like to burden others.

"I was wondering if we could switch numbers. I need to—"

"Okay." Lucy cut him off and surprised the boy with her answer.

He knew Lucy was nice, but he didn't think that she would because she probably needed Laxus' help as well. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Tell your father that Loke will trade numbers with him as well."

"We don't want to impose any more than we already have."

"You're not." Lucy ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about Loke. I'll deal with him." She knew her lion could be stubborn, but he was also understanding.

"Thank you so much Lucy!" Romeo threw his arms around her.

She chuckled as she returned his embrace. "You don't have to thank me."

"I owe you one." He pulled away and ran to his father.

The guild doors opened again. The Raijinshuu and Lucy turned to look at them only to see Wendy walk in with Charle and Levy. Freed looked away frowning, Evergreen's shoulder fell and Bickslow crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucy hid her disappointment behind a smile. She was glad her friends arrived, but it did nothing to ease her worry over Laxus.

Gray glanced at his guild mate. He saw the hint of hope in her eyes, but it was gone as quickly at it came. The Ice Mage only had to risk a glance Mira, who had a knowing smile, to know that he had seen correctly.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran to her.

Lucy stood up from her seat and embraced her friend.

"Good morning Lucy." Wendy's greeting was softer.

"Don't you mean good afternoon." Charle said from beside her.

"It's not twelve yet so it's still good morning." She pouted at the Exceed.

"She has a point Charle." Lucy pulled the younger girl into a hug.

Wendy smiled as she hugged Lucy back.

"Laxus mentioned something about the guild being livelier today." Levy asked them. "What has the Master planned this time?"

"You crossed paths with Laxus?"

"When we were on our way to the guild." Charle looked at Lucy suspiciously when she saw how the blonde Mage reacted at the mention of Laxus.

"How did he look?" Lucy asked her worried.

"He didn't look so good." Wendy spoke. "He said he had a slight headache."

"Is he getting sick?" Gray who had been listening silently to the conversation spoke up. The way Lucy was worried about the Dragon Slayer made him think something wasn't right.

Wendy shook her head. "He's been having trouble sleeping."

Mirajane snapped her fingers. "I knew it!"

Gray looked at her in disbelief because he knowing did not help the situation. If anything it made it worse because she shouldn't have let Laxus leave the guild. He turned to Lucy. "Let's go look for him."

"No," Mirajane grabbed his arm. "Lucy will go and you will stay to inform Wendy, Charle, and Levy what's is going on."

"Why can't you?"

"I have to serve."

"There's no on—"

"Then you'll take them to Ezra and have her add their names to the list after they picked out a number from the hat." She smiled at him sweetly. "Don't forget to tell her of Lucy and Loke switching spots with Romeo and Macao."

Gray wanted to argue with her, but knew he that smile well. It was an illusion. If he went against her orders then he will suffer the consequences and right now Gray did not want to deal that. It was too troublesome. "Fine." He sighed.

"Don't worry Gray." Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll find him and bring him back."

"I know you will." Gray lightly pushed her to the direction of the guild doors. "Go now." He watched her go with a grin. There was something different about her today. It was a good type of different. Before she exited the through the guild doors he saw Plue appear behind her. _She'll be fine. _He thought before his gaze landed a certain Water Mage, who would be close to him one moment and then far the next. She was acting different and he never say it out load but he didn't like it.

* * *

Laxus would never admit it out loud, but he was lost. Freed and Bickslow liked poking fun at his lack of sense of direction and this time he couldn't even bring himself to mentally curse them. He has lived in this town all his life and he still didn't know his way around. The Dragon Slayer would have relied on his sense of smell, but his head was hurting again and he just wanted a place to rest.

It was then he caught sight of a park with a few trees. Laxus stopped right in front of it. The park looked familiar to him as he watched the children run around. _Maybe I've walked through here before. _He couldn't explain it, but he knew he had been here before. Laxus looked around, but the buildings around him didn't look familiar.

Without thinking he stepped forward and made his way to one of the trees. He didn't care if anyone saw him at this point. Laxus laid on the grass under the shade of the tree. Sunlight spilled through the spaces between the leaves. _Wendy is right. _He raised his hand and felt the warm of the sun on his palm. _There is something soothing about the sun. _He closed his eyes as he brought his hand down and pressed his forearm over his closed eyelids.

* * *

Laxus tried not to laugh as he ran from his mother. His chest already hurt from running so much, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want his mother to catch him just yet. The blond haired boy looked over his shoulder to see that she had fallen behind.

He did it! Laxus stopped running and grinned when he saw his mother stop running after him and instead leaned forward with her hands pressed against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. This was the first time she wasn't able to catch him. He was happy because he knew that he couldn't do much before growing very tired and having difficulty breathing. He was improving.

His mother always caught him before he pushed himself too far, but this time he ran faster than her. This meant that he was getting better! It wouldn't be long until he could run as fast and be as active as other kids his age. Once he did then his father would want to spend time with.

"Laxus!" His mother called out him.

"Coming!" He walked back to her feeling his lungs continue to burn. He was familiar with the burn and knew that if he tried to run again he wouldn't be able to breathe. Even now it hurt a bit to breathe.

His mother was laying on the grass when he reached her. She glanced at him with a smile. "Join me."

He didn't waste any time in lying down on the grass. The wind blew and rustled his hair. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue. The burn in his lungs lessened as he lay there beside his mother.

"Winds in the east." Her hand reached for the sky and swayed through the air as if she were trying to paint a picture. "Mist coming in."

Laxus eyes locked onto his mother's hand in wonder. He wanted to see the picture that only she could see. "Like something is brewing," her voice soothed him, "about to begin."

"Can't put my finger," she held out a finger, "on what lies in store."

"But I feel what's to happen," Laxus chuckled when her finger lightly tapped his nose, "all happened before."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"Mom…" he said feeling warm and safe.

"I love you so much Laxus."

She always said that. She made sure to at least tell him once a day. It was almost as if she didn't want him to forget it.

* * *

Laxus felt the wind rustle his hair as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was the lack of pain. The small nap succeeded in calming his headache. The second thing he noticed was the smell of Celestial Magic and strawberries in the air. It was familiar and he couldn't explain how it made him feel warm and safe.

_Winds in the east._

He felt a paw press gently against his forearm.

_Mist coming in._

"Plue," Lucy whispered. "Let him sleep."

_Like something is brewing… about to begin._

"Pupun."

_Can't put my finger… on what lies in store._

"What do you mean he's awake? Did you wake him?"

_But I feel what's to happen…_

He removed his forearm from over his eyes to see Plue looking down at him and sitting beside him was Lucy.

…_all happened before._

Her eyes contained a certain warmth he only ever saw in the eyes of a woman who was long dead.

He couldn't explain why the words his mother told him once came to his mind as he looked at her.

Neither the Dragon Slayer nor Celestial Mage noticed the old man who stared at them from across the park.

* * *

Years ago the old man stumbled upon a similar sight in that exact same tree. Instead of a young woman with blonde hair it was a slightly older woman with long silver hair that cascaded down her back and spilled onto the grass, her belly was extended with child. Instead of a man with a blonde hair laying on the grass it was a man with black hair.

Even though both couples looked different physically, they still looked similar. The young woman looked delicate and beautiful and the man contrasted her with his big size and gruff features. Just by looking at them he could see the connection between them.

The old man could see that same connection between the couple he saw now.

Although the Spirit was a new addition. He saw it climbed onto top of the chest of the man that lay on the grass. A smile curved on his lips when the man didn't shove the Spirit off of him instead it was the woman who reached for it and put it on her lap.

Though they looked similar to that one couple he saw years ago the old man hoped that their fate would be different.

* * *

"_**I tried to earn my way**_

_**I tried to tame this mind**_

_**You better believe that I have tried to beat this**_

_**So will this end it goes on and on**_

_**Over and over and over again**_

_**Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop**_

_**Till I step down from this for good"**_

_**-Sick Cycle Carousel (Lifehouse)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This chapter took a life of its own. Originally Natsu wasn't going to have his own POV, Gray wasn't supposed to come out until the next chap, and Levy's cameo was not planned. Don't even get me started on the Raijinshuu and Mira. They're doing their own thing now. Then there's Plue who seems to like coming out at any opportunity and has developed a far huger liking for Laxus than I had originally planned. But one my lovely reviewers has brought to my attention about letting the characters tell their own stories, which I'm trying to let happen but it's so hard at times.

Now to clear up a few things on this chapter. The old man's identity will be revealed in the next chapter or so, but I'm really curious to see who you guys think it is. The words Laxus' mother used in this chapter are from Mary Poppins. I loved that phrase since the first time I heard it and thought it fit this fic. As the fic progresses I'm hoping you'll get to see how it fits as well.

I would like to thank: **XxShyxX**, **Blessed Unrest**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **GemNika**, **Feueriris**, **W1n6s-0f-F1r3**, **kaite4311**, **kurahieiritr JIO**, **gujennif**, **Eien ni Touko **(I hope you know that you seriously made my day when I saw that you logged in through your phone. I'm so glad you loved the last chapter! I hope this one wasn't a let down.), **Dragon'sHost**, **Aipom4**, **Leafy** (lol I didn't think about that when I wrote it and only realized it when you brought it to my attention. Now I have a mental image of Laxus signing that song. _ ), **vodooddollz**, **twilightamanda**, **JustLoverly**, **supercrazyperson**, **bebelynn**, **Kitten1318, **and **Liani **for reviewing as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. I can't believe this fic has over 100 favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! =D

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	5. Arc I, Chapter III

AN: Thank you guys so much! The response to this fic never ceases to amaze me. Your reviews, favs, and alerts give this fic life and helps me keep going forward. Thank you! Also have you guys read the new chap for Fairy Tail!? The feels! I had to blink back tears from how happy I was! My babies are going to be together again! T~T With that said I have to admit that by far this is the hardest chapter I've had to write for this fic. I'm really hoping that I didn't screw it up and you guys end up enjoying it.

* * *

"_**And I will remember the words that you said**_

_**Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart"**_

* * *

"How's your headache?" Lucy asked as she placed Plue on her lap.

Laxus looked away from the shivering Spirit to look at Lucy. _How did she know about that?_

"I saw Wendy at the guild."

_Should have known. _Laxus twined his fingers behind his head and got comfortable on his spot. "She recommended taking a nap during the day."

"Puu~puun."

He waited silently for Lucy to translate.

"He wants to know if it worked."

Laxus turned his head to the side to see Lucy petting Plue, while the Spirit looked at him with his black beady eyes and a wobbly smile. He didn't know what to make of the Spirit who didn't shy away from him like countless others had before when he gave them his undivided attention. "It did." Yet it somehow felt nice that such a being could come to care for him in some way. "I feel better."

"Puun."

That time Laxus didn't need Lucy to translate for him as he watched Plue close his eyes and lean back into Lucy's embrace…_"That's good to hear." _And it seemed like Lucy understood as well because she didn't.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked as she placed her chin on Plue's head.

"I told you I'm feeling better."

"I'm not asking about your headache."

He glanced at her and met her gaze.

"I'm asking about the situation Master Makarov thrust upon you."

There was something in her gaze that compelled him to answer instead of dropping the matter like he usually would. He didn't like talking about things that made him uncomfortable. The situation his grandfather put him in made him uncomfortable and he believed it would be best if he didn't talk about it. It would be best if he just got it over with.

"You didn't look like you were comfortable with it."

"How would you know?" He hadn't meant for his voice to come out as gruffly as it did when he saw her flinch at his tone.

"Seeing you up there reminded me of when my dad used to throw galas and wanted me to dance with the sons of his business partners." She looked away and watched as some of the children ran around as they played a game of tag. "He wanted me to marry someone from a family that would strengthen the Heartfilia legacy. The differences lay in the fact that your grandfather is doing this because he loves you and wants to see you succeed."

"Are you saying that your father didn't love you?"

"Now that I'm able to look back at everything I can honestly say that he did, but after my mother died I think he forgot how to." Lucy hugged Plue closer to her. "I look so much like my mother. The servants would always tell me that I had her smile and we both had the same kind and courageous heart. My father loved my mother fiercely. It must have been so hard for him to look at me and not think of my mother. I reminded him of the person he lost."

Her words shook Laxus to the core. He remembered the first time he returned from a mission to see Mirajane in that dress and her silver hair cascading down her back. At that time Laxus frozen because in that one moment she had reminded him of the countless of times he caught his mother in that same position in the kitchen when he was a boy. How it hurt seeing her like that and how angry it made him because he knew that Mirajane was not his mother. He knew that it wasn't right for him to resent Mirajane, but at that time he didn't care. Reason didn't matter.

"I understand that now."

He also understood that even if Mirajane had a little resemblance to his mother it did not mean that she was. The day she gave him the glare, that practically said she was done with him and he was seconds from being ten feet underground, was the day he was able to let go of his resentment for the Take Over Mage. He was relieved because his mother never looked at him that way.

"I believe that at times you have to lose everything in order to find yourself and I think that's what happened to my dad." She looked away from the children and looked back at Laxus. "Before he died he wrote me a letter telling me that he always loved me and had always been proud of me and I realized that I never stopped loving him either."

He saw her eyes glistened with tears and a part of him was tempted to reach out to her, but instead he curved his want and restrained himself.

She closed her eyes when tears threatened to spill. "I guess it's true that the opposite of love is indifference."

"I thought the opposite of love is hate." Laxus said genuinely confused and watched with a hint of wonder as her eyes slid open and they were no longer glistening with tears. Instead they glistened with a softness that contained hints of knowledge and patience.

"No," The corner of her lips tugged upward. "There's a thin line between love and hate. Being indifferent means you don't feel anything and I feel that that's far worse than what hate can ever be."

Laxus sat up abruptly when her words registered in his mind and made his heart lurch within his ribcage. He can honestly say that he doesn't hate his dad, but he doesn't feel indifferent toward him either. He is aware of the resentment he has for the man.

With his gramps it was a different story. He had once believed he hated the old man and wouldn't care if he died, but he was wrong. He loved his grandfather more than he could ever admit and the connection he shared with him… Laxus had felt his grandfather summon him to Tenrou Island. He remembered the shock and unsettling feeling. He remembered the fear of losing the old man and the anger that someone would dare hurt him. He remembered the tears he shed when he had to leave his gramps behind to face Acnologia. _I still need to thank Natsu. _He thought as he remembered it was the Fire Dragon Slayer that convinced him to turn back.

He never regretted his choice because he couldn't imagine his life without his gramps, the Raijinshuu, and everyone else who had been in that island. Seven years was a small sacrifice to pay. The only guilt he had was toward the members who fought hard to keep Fairy Tail alive during those seven years. Winning the Grand Magic Games still wasn't enough and he felt let them down for not being able to help fight against Tartarus.

He had to find a way to repay them. This thing his gramps wanted him to do, no matter how uncomfortable it made him he had to do it for them. It was the least he could do and yet the thought of it still filled him with anxiety.

Laxus turned to Lucy as if she held the answers he needed. The words on the tip of his tongue, but he had no idea what they could be. He felt alone and lost and he despised this feeling. No amount of power could spare him from the feeling that made him feel vulnerable and bare.

The breath rushed out of Lucy's lungs when she saw the desperation in Laxus' gaze. This was the first time she ever saw him like this. He looked lost and didn't know how to ask for help. She felt a fierce want to guide and protect him. _Can this be what the Raijinshuu feel toward him? Is this why they call themselves his personal bodyguards? _Her hand reached for him on its own accord. She wanted smooth his furrowed brow and reassure him that it will be fine, but in the last moment stopped herself and placed her hand on his shoulder. It would be too intimate if she touched his face and she didn't want to invade his personal space.

His heart pounding viscously against his chest as her hand reached for him. Laxus watched with belated breath and felt the warmth emitting from her hand as it grasped his shoulder. Her cheeks colored with a red hue.

"Even though you may feel lonely remember that you're not alone. There are people who would gladly help you and I'm one of them." She spoke from the heart.

Her words and touch grounded him. Laxus found himself nodding. _How does she do this? _He wanted to know.

"If you ever need help don't hesitate to ask."

She made it seem so simple.

Lucy gave his shoulder a comfort squeeze before getting up and dusting off her skirt. She placed Plue on the grass.

"I'll keep that in mind." He quickly looked away from her when he saw her smile. A warmth had settled deep within his chest again.

"We should head back to the guild." She took her eyes off of him to see Plue already leading the way. "The sooner you get started with this the sooner you get it finished."

Laxus stood up and grabbed his black fur trimmed coat from the grass. "I like the sound of that." He dusted the article of clothing off and was about to throw it over his shoulders when he caught sight of Lucy trembling. It was then he became aware that even though the sun was out it offered little warmth compared to the chilly wind. Winter was coming. "What happened to your scarf and coat?" He remembered seeing them on her in the morning.

"I left them at the guild." Lucy crossed her arms and walked toward Plue. She had forgotten them in guild when she went to look for Laxus. Her coat and scarf were the last things on her mind.

Laxus glanced at her choice for clothing. _Doesn't she own anything other than a skirt or short shorts? _Without a warning he dumped his coat on top of her as he walked passed her. He heard her falter in her step and her heart skip a beat.

Lucy was about to protest, but the moment his scent filled her lungs and the warmth of his coat engulfed her she couldn't say anything. It felt nice and she felt safe surrounded by it.

As they made their journey back to the guild with Plue leading the way, Lucy pretended not to notice the glances Laxus kept giving her and Laxus pretended not to hear the way Lucy's heart was rapidly beating.

* * *

The old man watched the couple go with a smile. It was entertaining to see the Lightning Mage so enraptured by the Celestial Mage. The young man had no idea how fond he was of the young lady and the young lady had no idea how taken with she was of the young man.

_Young love. _He thought fondly as they vanished from his sight.

Soon he would cross paths with the young man for he had to still give his gratitude to him and his team. If they hadn't been there the old man knew he would have been dead.

But for now… the old man looked up at the azure sky.

* * *

"Has Laxus returned?" Ezra asked Mirajane as she walked up to the bar.

Mirajane shook her head. "Not yet."

"Perhaps I should go look for him." The Reequip Mage frowned at the list of names in her hands. "He needs to meet at least with the first five people today so they can go on their missions. I know that Alzack and Bisca have one ready for tomorrow."

"So does Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba."

"This is why Laxus needs to be here already."

"He'll be back soon. I sent Lucy to go look for him."

Ezra narrowed her eyes on Mirajane when she saw the knowing smile on her lips. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing." She smiled at her innocently.

"So you had nothing to do with Laxus walking Lucy home last night?"

"Nope." She placed the mug she was polishing down. "That was all Laxus doing."

"Hmmm…" Erza placed her point finger under her chin and her thumb on her chin as she thought about what Laxus' actions. "He does have his moments of showing that he cares."

"Even though they are out of the blue."

"And at times they can be awkward."

"That's Laxus for you." They both said at the same time and shared a smirk.

"Where are the Raijinshuu?" Erza looked around to see they were missing. "Did they join Lucy in looking for Laxus?"

"No. They went upstairs to wait for him in his office."

"It can't be helped." She sighed and caught sight of Gildarts walking toward a table. "Gildarts!" She shouted causing the Crash mage to halt. "Walk around the table not through it!"

Mirajane chuckled as Gildarts began tiptoeing around the table as if trying to be extra careful not to call forth Ezra's wrath. It just goes to show that even the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail feared provoking Ezra.

"So Ezra," Gildarts grinned at her. "Did you finish the list?"

"It's done." She handed him the paper.

"Lucy and Loke switched places with Romeo and Macao?"

Both female Mages nodded.

"Then it's me followed by Nab." He let out a low whistle as he saw that practically everyone in Fairy Tail was on it. "I wonder how long it'll be before the boy cracks."

"You don't think he'll be able to handle it?" Mirajane asked surprised.

"He'll handle it." Gildarts handed the list back to Ezra. "I've known him since he was a child and I have yet to see he back down from anything. He and Natsu have that in common, but we know that this isn't something he's used to. This isn't about him helping one of his guildmates with a mission. This is about him getting closer to them in a personal level. He won't be able to rely of his power to help them."

"He'll do fine." Ezra smiled at them. "He's not alone."

Before Gildarts could say anything the guild doors opened once more as Laxus walked in with Lucy wrapped up in his coat and Plue.

"You're right." Gildarts whispered to Ezra and grinned when he saw the look of shock on her and Mirajane's face. He couldn't blame them after all this was the first time he saw Laxus lend his coat to another. _He must got it bad. _The Crash Mage looked to the balcony on the second floor to see Mavis sitting on the railing. A small smile on her lips as she watched Laxus and Lucy.

Ezra was the first one to regain her composure and walked up to them. "Welcome back." She said in greeting.

"You make it sound like we were gone for a long time."

"Lucy wasn't, but you were."

"I should have known you would miss me."

Ezra bit back a grin. "Here's the list." She held out the paper to him. She watched Laxus snatch it from her hands. His eyes moved frantically over the paper, there was a tightening in his jaw, and a slight tremble in his hand. She glanced at Lucy to see her brow furrowed in worry, her hands fisted Laxus coat as if wordlessly giving him support. "The first five on the list are ready to speak with you when you are ready."

Laxus glanced at Lucy. "You and Loke switched with Romeo and Macao?"

"They needed to talk with you."

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "I'll call for Alzack and Bisca once I've settled in."

Ezra nodded. "That sounds like an excellent plan."

"Thanks for the list Titania."

She remained silent as Laxus glanced at Lucy who nodded at him. Without another word he made his way to the stairs. "For a moment," she said as they watched Laxus climb up the stairs, "I thought he was going to ask for his coat."

Lucy gasped as she looked down and remembered that she still had his coat on. "Oh no." she moaned and quickly took it off. "Please tell me that Mira hasn't seen me."

"I wish I could Lucy."

"Lucy."

The Celestial Mage looked over Erza's shoulder and trembled when she saw Mirajane standing there with a smile.

"Go easy on her Mira!" Gildarts yelled from his spot by the bar.

Cana who had been busying herself with teasing Macao and Wakaba and drinking looked toward her father. "Go easy on who!?"

* * *

Laxus glanced at Mavis to see her look at him with a small smile. "What is it?"

"I asked Ezra to draw me a number."

"You're also joining in on this?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"For you I'm sure." He sighed walking passed her and toward his office.

"You'll do fine." She called out to him.

Laxus paused in front of his door and looked over his shoulder to see Mavis looking back down at the guild. There was something about her that sent off alarm bells in his mind. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like there was something there that he should be aware of and yet he couldn't see what it was. "First."

"Hmmm." She responded still not facing him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked not being able to stop himself. There was something about the First that made him want to look after her even though she was an apparition. Perhaps it was because she still looked childlike. Something about her looking so young didn't sit well with him. He wondered if she died at that age or if she simply took that form because it was the one she was most comfortable with.

"I'm tired…"

Her words struck a chord within him.

An image of his mother in bed appeared in his mind. _"I'm tired Laxus… so tired."_ He could remember how it felt as he lay beside her with her arms wrapped around him. Her hold was very weak. His ear pressed against her chest desperate for the sound of her heart beat.

The air rushed out of his lungs. _I can't… _He felt like that lost little boy again.

Mavis looked over her shoulder worried when she didn't hear him move or say anything. He was looking at her, but he was not seeing her. "Laxus."

He snapped out of it at the sound of Mavis' voice. "I need to go." Laxus didn't give the First a chance to respond as he quickly opened the door to his office and slammed it closed behind him. He leaned against it and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Laxus-sama."

His eyes snapped open and noticed for the first time Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were there.

"Are you okay?" Bickslow asked concerned. He couldn't recall ever seeing Laxus this shaken up. "If this is about what Master is asking you to do we can talk to him."

"He'll listen to us." Evergreen wrung her hands together. She wanted to reach for him, but knew that right now Laxus needed his space.

"Once he sees how this is affecting you he won't pursue this." Freed told him. He ached to reach out to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"That's not it." Laxus pushed away from the door. "Gramps is trying to help in his own way and the three of you know that."

"But if this is—"

"I told you that this isn't it." His hands curling into fists crushed the list he held.

"Then what is it?" Evergreen bit into her bottom lip.

Laxus looked at all three of them. He could lie, but they would know and would continue to look for an answer. He didn't want to deal with that and they deserved to know. "It's my past." He trusted them. "This is something you can't protect me from."

"Screw that!" Bickslow yelled frustrated. His babies began to chant. "Screw that! Screw that!"

"I concur with Bicks." Freed crossed his arms and met Laxus' gaze. "We are not simply your bodyguards, but your nakama as well."

Evergreen nodded vigorously. "And nakamas help one another."

"So now the question is," Bickslow crossed his arms. "How can we help you?" His babies bounced in air. "Help you! Help you!"

"Just keep doing what you always do." Laxus walked toward his desk.

"Meaning you want us to stay close?"

He remained silent feeling his face become warm.

"Of course that's what he means!"

"Awww Laxus!"

"We wouldn't dream of ever leaving your side!"

He turned around only to be assaulted by their hugs. "Would you guys quit it!"

"So Laxus," Evergreen smirked at him as she continued to hold on to him, "what happened to your coat?"

* * *

"How is he?" Mavis asked the Raijinshuu when they stepped out of Laxus' office.

"He'll be fine." Evergreen said as she came to lean on the railing beside Mavis.

"I'm certain he will be." She swung her feet. "So when will he begin."

"Right now." Freed crossed his arms.

"Listen up!" Bickslow yelled causing everyone in the guild to quiet down. "Laxus is going to begin meeting with each of you!"

"First on the list," Freed said as he took it out.

Bickslow began to slap his palms against the railing trying to mimic the sound of a drum, while his babies began to chant. "First! First!"

"Alzack and Bisca!" Freed announced and folded the list in half. "Step right into Laxus' office!"

Alzack glanced at Bisca who smiled amused, while Asuka clapped her hands excited. "Go mom and dad!"

"Wait here with Erza." Alzack kissed his daughter on the forehead before passing her onto the Reequip Mage's arms.

"I'll take good care of her." Ezra reassured them as she held Asuka carefully in her arms. The little one smiled up at Erza and she couldn't resist smiling back.

"We'll be back soon." Bisca promised before she and her husband made their way upstairs.

* * *

There was a knock on his door. _Just get this over with. _He sighed as he placed his elbows on his desk and threaded his fingers. His hands obscured the lower half of his face. "Come in."

The door opened and Bisca stepped in followed by Alzack who closed the door behind them. They both stared at him as if waiting for him to say something.

_What are they waiting for? _"Come closer I don't bite." Laxus was tempted to slam his head against the desk. _What the hell am I saying? _But in the end it seemed like the right thing to say because Alzack chuckled and Bisca smirked at him as they approached his desk. "Take a seat." Once they were seated he asked, "How are the both of you doing?"

"Oh wow," Bisca quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're actually pulling out all the stops. I think this may be the most I have heard you speak in a while."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that my communications skill are lacking."

"They're very lacking," She glanced at Alzack before grinning at Laxus, "but we'll give you an A for effort."

Her husband nodded in agreement with her assessment.

Laxus couldn't explain the sudden urge he had to grin. "So then, what can I do for you?"

"We found a job that will pay us a good amount that could tie us over until January." Alzack said. "The problem is that it will take a good three days to get it done."

"We will need someone to look after Asuka for us." Bisca frowned.

"We don't like taking jobs that take more than a day, but with the battle against Tartarus and rebuilding Magnolia along with the guild we haven't been able to work."

"And we would usually leave Asuka with someone in Fairy Tail, but everyone is going to be busy taking missions as well."

"So in other words you need a babysitter?"

"Precisely."

Laxus had no idea if he was good with children. For the most part he didn't cross paths with them, but he saw how his gramps treated them. _It can't be so bad. _He's seen Asuka with Ezra, Natsu, Lucy, and his gramps. All he had heard was praise about the little girl, that she was sweet and had killer aim like her parents. "For three days and two nights?"

"Yes."

For the most part it was within his capabilities. He had more than enough room for the little girl in his house. Although he had to restock his fridge again. If push came to shove he had the Raijinshuu to lend him a hand and Lucy also told him that she was willing to help him as well. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Bisca looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, just make sure to give me a list of anything she allergic to and if there's anything I need to do for her."

"We will." Alzack grabbed Bisca's hand.

"When do you need to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That means we're going to have to eat breakfast together."

"Breakfast together?"

"I don't want her to start crying when you leave her with me."

"She won't. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"She may be, but I don't want to risk it. You can formally introduce me to her and she can become used to the idea."

"That sounds like a great plan."

"What time do we meet?"

"At nine am."

"I'll be here then."

"Thank you Laxus." Bisca smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me. We're nakama." He shrugged feeling self-conscious with their kind smiles. "It's the least I can do for you. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." And he meant it.

* * *

"How did it go?" Bickslow asked Alzack and Bisca once they stepped out. Evergreen, Mavis, and Freed turned to look at them.

"It went well." Alzack grinned at them as he held Bisca's hand. "He said to send in the next one."

"Next up is!" Freed announced.

This time Evergreen joined Bickslow in slapping her palms against the wooden railing.

"Romeo!"

"Romeo! Romeo!" Bickslow's babies yelled as they bounced in the air around them.

Romeo gulped as he got up from his seat.

Macao ruffled his hair. "He's not so bad." He whispered to him. "Just be straightforward with what you want to tell him."

"Got it." He said feeling slightly more confident.

"Go Romeo!" He heard Asuka and Lucy yell as he ran to the stairs. Bickslow waited at the top for him with his tongue sticking out. He held out a hand to him. Romeo slapped his hand against his as he ran passed him. Evergreen and Mavis smiled encouragingly at him, while Freed gave him a thumbs up.

With adrenaline pumping in his veins Romeo opened Laxus' door without knocking and froze when Laxus looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Come in and close the door."

"Aye sir." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

* * *

Laxus bit back a smirk at Romeo's response. He could see the shock in his expression then melt into embarrassment. The boy was like an open book to him. "It seems that someone has been hanging around Natsu and Happy too much." He said as Romeo closed the door.

"It's hard not to want to." Romeo said as he took a seat.

"I think its personal preference."

"Can you honestly say that you haven't swept in by them at least once?"

Laxus remained silent as he reflected on what Romeo's question. He remembered when Happy's egg had hatched and how he too had waited with belatedly breath with everyone else to see what it was. He was caught off guard by the blue cat that flew out the shell and talked before it landed on Natsu's head. He remembered the small ounce of amusement he felt that had him smile if only for a moment. "They can be contagious."

"I think that you're the only person that can get away with making an insult sound like a compliment."

"I practice in front of a mirror every night before going to bed."

Romeo snorted, his words had been unexpected and the serious way he said it didn't help. He pressed his hand against his mouth to stop any laughter from spilling out

Laxus grinned with his arms crossed as Romeo failed at containing his laughter.

Romeo never imagined that he would be sitting across from Laxus Dreyar laughing. The man always seemed intimidating to him. He remembered some of the things he heard the members say years ago when they talked about the Fantasia incident. It didn't help with forming a good opinion of the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

But that slowly began to change when Laxus returned with the others from Tenrou Island. He saw glimpses of the blonde in the forest close to the guild as if keeping an eye on it even though he wasn't a member at the time. He remembered wondering why he didn't just come in, why Master Makarov didn't just reinstate him.

Then in the Grand Magic Games Romeo was in awe of him like he had been with Natsu, Lucy and the others. The sight of him standing among the defeated bodies of Raven Tail was exhilarating. In that moment he believed Laxus Dreyar to be the Thunder God the Raijinshuu would sometimes say he was. The idea was further cemented when he won against one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura. Romeo had cheered loudly for Laxus.

In the long run it had changed his opinion of Laxus, but Romeo was still intimidated to talk to the Lightning Mage. Placing him on a pedestal didn't help the matter and Laxus rarely talked with anyone other than the Raijinshuu, the Strauss siblings, Gildarts, and Master Makarov.

But now sitting across from him and laughing, Romeo saw that he wasn't a god. Laxus was a Mage like his father, Natsu, Lucy, and the others. A very strong Mage second only to Gildarts, but he was a man. He was a man that Romeo admired and respected from a far. Sitting across from him Romeo realized that it was okay to talk to him.

It felt nice.

"So Romeo," Laxus said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll understand if you say no."

"First tell me what it is."

"I told Marie that I would help restock with the inventory and help make her product this winter. Well that was the plan for dad and me earlier in the year."

"Marie?" Laxus asked confused. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

"Dad's girlfriend."

He knew that after Macao divorced his wife and he began dating a younger woman. He remembered the old Mage once mentioning her name. _I didn't think they would last this long since he was always talking about not being tied down again. _The Dragon Slayer hid his surprise. "So she owns a store?"

"She used to, but now she sells her product in Max's Gift Shop."

Laxus was tempted to ask what he meant, but one look at his frown told him everything. He had no doubt that the members who waited those seven years still had yet to get back on their feet like they were before Tenrou Island. It seemed that not only had the members suffered, but so had their families. Winning the Grand Magic Games helped, but Tartarus attack on Fairy Tail and in a chain reaction Magnolia as well had set them back again.

"We wanted her to have a memorable Christmas this year, but as you already know things got in the way. Dad has found a good paying job that can allow us to make that possible."

"So you want me to take your spot until you get back."

Romeo nodded. "The latest we'll be back is in two days."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

He took a moment to contemplate the matter. Tomorrow he was supposed to meet with Alzack and Bisca in the morning and look after Asuka for the next three days. "What time is the inventory coming in?"

"Well it has to be picked up and the vendor doesn't open till eleven am."

He could take Asuka with him. "Alright, tell Marie that I will be in charge of picking up the inventory, but I will have to stop by your home around eleven for address of the vendor."

Romeo looked at him surprised.

"Is there anything else you need me to do for you?"

"I-I-I…" Romeo gulped when he felt his mouth go dry. "That's all."

"Then tell Freed to let your father come up."

He nodded and quickly got up before bowing to him. "Thank you Lax—."

"Don't." Laxus cut him off and met the boy's startled gaze. "We're nakama." He saw the way Romeo's gaze went wide with admiration before they went half lidded as he grinned and his cheeks got a hint of pink. In that one moment he reminded him so much of Natsu. At that time when Natsu gave him that look Laxus didn't know what he did to receive it and now with Romeo he was just as clueless.

Romeo nodded and gave him a thumbs up before he ran out of Laxus' office.

* * *

"Next up is!"

This time Gajeel joined Bickslow and Evergreen by banging his fists on the table, while Lily smirked at his antics.

"Macao!"

Half of the guild went up in a roar as the Mage stood up from his seat.

"Go get him!" Cana yelled in excitement.

Macao met his son in the bottom of the stairs. "So how did it go?"

"You're right." He grinned at his dad. "He's not so bad."

He ruffled his hair before beginning his climb up the stairs.

"Hurry it up Macao!" Wakaba yelled from his seat. "Don't tell me the old age is getting to you!"

"Screw you Wakaba!"

* * *

"If this is about Marie—"

"How did you know—"

"Romeo already asked me to help her."

"What?" He said completely dumbfounded.

"He asked me to help Marie while the both of you go on a job together."

Macao shook his head amused and at the same time he felt emotional because Romeo only went on missions with Alzack and Bisca, but now it seemed his son wanted to join him. "I told him that it wasn't necessary for him to come."

"Can you blame the boy for wanting to go," Laxus leaned back in his chair as the regarded Macao. "After the battle with Tartarus it's not a surprise that he wants to keep a close eye on you."

"I would rather have him keep a close eye on Marie. Magnolia doesn't seem as safe as it used to be."

Laxus couldn't argue with him there. There was the Phantom Lord incident and then also when he did the Thunder Palace, which threatened to destroy it. Then Tartarus came and wrecked a good proportion of the city. "I don't mean to knock your kid down, but she's going to have one of the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail helping her until the both of you get back." It went without saying that he would keep an eye on her until they got back. He would get one of the Raijinshuu to check up on her when he couldn't.

Macao chuckled and closed his eyes when he felt them burn with tears. How many times had he been forced to disappoint Marie and Romeo over the past seven years? Things were looking good this year with the missing members returning and making Fairy Tail whole again. Then they won the Grand Magic Games. Sure the whole Eclipse Gate had been scary like hell, but they survived it and their guild had been returned to them. Missions were coming in like crazy and he believed it couldn't get any better. But like all good things must come to an end those demons from the Books of Zeref came and threw their world upside down again. Yet they survived that ordeal, but not without scars. Scars that still needed to be healed.

He remembered how they had found Marie in the ruins of Fairy Tail digging through the rumble and calling out their names frantically. The way she cried when she saw him and Romeo. Now he can see a hint of fear in her gaze when he and Romeo leave for the guild. No matter how much he tried to reassure her it didn't change how she felt. It reminded him so much of when he tried to get Romeo to smile during those seven years that Makarov, Natsu, Lucy, and the others had gone missing. He felt disappointment and guilt for failing to reassure her.

But this time after this job was done he'll be able to stay home with her. He will make it right again. Knowing that Laxus will help and keep an eye on her while he was gone reassured him. It gave him faith that he could make things right again. As much as Marie feared losing him and Romeo, he feared that same toward her. This battle with Tartarus could have taken her from them. He needed to know that if anything were to happen in Magnolia then there will be someone to warn her, to look after her when it's not possible for him. _I can't lose her or Romeo. If I did I wouldn't know how to…" _Macao pressed a palm over his eyes when the tears came down.

"You better not be crying old geezer."

"Hey!" Macao protested weakly as he wiped at his eyes. "I'm not that old and have something in my eye."

"Well," Laxus looked to the side to give him some privacy, "I guess you can stay here until you clear that something out of your eye." It was the least he could do. The man looked really torn up about something and Laxus wasn't willing to pry. He believed that if Macao had wanted to talk about it then he would have said something by now. So he remained silent as the older Mage gathered his composure.

He remembered his grandfather saying. _"One's sadness is everyone's sadness."_ Laxus risked a glanced at Macao and felt unsettled to see the man he knew for years look so troubled. It didn't feel right to see him so down. His memories of the Mage consisted of him sitting with Wakaba. Both of them drinking, but they would greet him and inform him with what was going on in the guild when he would return from a job. The man was always grinning and it seemed like nothing in life could bring him down. But now that wasn't the case.

It didn't feel right to Laxus to see him like this.

His mind went to a certain Celestial Mage who seemed to have a gift for saying the right things. How in that moment Laxus wanted Lucy there with him. She would know what to say to Macao.

While Laxus was lost in his own thoughts he had no clue that Macao was grateful for his silence. It let him relieve some of his emotions without having to explain why he was feeling this way. He just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

* * *

"Gildarts!" Freed yelled.

The once Fifth Master stood up from his seat only to end up tripping on the leg of a chair and completely shattering it along with the table that he stumbled on when he tried to catch his fall.

"Gildarts!" Erza's furious shout was drowned out by Gajeel's booming laugh.

The Crash Mage looked at the table and chair helplessly. He looked at the occupants of the table to see Max, Warren and Laki looking at him wide eyed and in shock. He couldn't blame them. The entire incident happened so abruptly. "Gomen." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dad."

Gildarts looked at his daughter to see her frowning.

"You okay?"

_I knew she'd always cared!_ He couldn't stop the warm feeling that came over him or the huge smile that curved on his lips. He was about to run toward her and pull her into a hug.

"Don't you dare." Cana said with her eyes narrowed on her father. She knew exactly what he wanted to do, but then his face fell and she sighed. "We can have dinner together." She bit back a smile when he eagerly nodded with unrestrained joy.

It was then Gildarts remembered something. "Lucy!" He pivoted to face the Celestial Mage and smiled at her. "Would you like me to return Laxus' coat?" He didn't realize his mistake until he saw her eyes go wide and her face turn red. This time he didn't mean to tease her, but wanted to do her a favor since he felt sympathetic toward her after the grilling Mira had given her.

He really didn't mean for the guild to hear.

"Gihihi. Bunny Girl has Laxus' coat?" Gajeel grinned at Levy. "I didn't know it was possible for him to separate from it. They must be really close."

"Stop teasing Lu-chan." Levy shoved him on the shoulder, but it only made the Iron Dragon Slayer chuckle.

"No wonder he didn't answer the question." Evergreen smirked.

"He let Cosplayer use it." Bickslow leaned on the railing at he watched Gildarts apologize sheepishly to Lucy. "Cosplayer! Cosplayer!" His babies chanted.

"We should have known." Freed crossed his arms. "Laxus-sama wouldn't let just anyone borrow his coat."

Lucy most definitely wasn't just anyone.

"I always thought his coat was like his armor." Mavis commented as she watched Lucy carefully hand the black fur trimmed coat to Gildarts. "It almost seems like this his way of wordlessly telling her that he's looking after her. He wants to protect her." She looked toward Freed who looked at her shocked. "Do you think I'm looking too much into it?"

The Raijinshuu looked at one another. _Could it be that Laxus felt something deeper than friendship for Lucy? _They knew that Laxus didn't do relationships. For some reason he avoided them like the plague and made sure to steer clear from the girls in the guild. They weren't blind to that fact that Laxus was very much sought after. Freed lost count on how many times he tried to disperse the women from clinging on Laxus and the few times that there were some bold men.

Although they weren't blind to the looks that Laxus sent Lucy. It was like he was searching for something, but didn't know what. Bickslow had once asked him about it, but Laxus seemed confused by what the Seith Mage was trying to tell him. They decided to leave the matter alone and instead watched what he would do. But that was thing Laxus would only look and not do anything. They learned from Mira that last night that had changed. He walked Lucy home.

"We don't know." Bickslow answered honestly.

"Laxus does what he needs to." Freed frowned. "It's now rare for him to do something he wants to."

"Sometimes he does things without reason," Evergreen said fondly, "and he hates it when people ask why because he feels that's the most complicated question to answer." She chuckled. "But it can also be because he hates answering questions."

"He hates many things and loves very few." Freed said and Bickslow nodded in agreement.

"But the things he loves—"

"He loves them fiercely." Mavis said with a smile.

"You know him well."

She shook her head. "I like to think that I know the Dreyar men well." She had the pleasure of knowing and traveling with Yury when she had still been alive. He was one of the three people who helped her found Fairy Tail. It was his son Makarov who made her vision come more to life. She didn't know much of Ivan other than he was against Makarov and his own son Laxus, but a part of her refused to believe he was evil. The man was in the wrong and needed someone to guide him back to where he belonged. She knew that Laxus at one point had lost sight, but found his way back home again. He wasn't as open with his feelings like his great grandfather, grandfather, and father. One had to look carefully for the signs, but she knew without a doubt that Laxus was like Yury and Makarov when it came to fiercely protecting what they loved most.

"Please be very careful with the coat Gildarts." Lucy said as she handed it to the Crash Mage. "It's important to Laxus."

"I will be." Gildarts promised as he held the coat with caution.

Mavis liked to think that Lucy also knew the Dreyar men well or at least she was getting to.

* * *

"What do you want?" Laxus asked Gildarts as he snatched his coat back from him. The faint smell of strawberries reached his lungs. His moody glare dropped as he regarded his coat.

"Lucy says 'thank you'." He said watching amused as Laxus continued to look at his coat as if it intrigued him. "Just ask her out already."

"What?" Laxus looked up at him.

"You're smitten with her."

"No I'm—"

"It's adorable." He said as he placed his elbows on Laxus' desk and rest his chin on his palms.

"Shut up." Laxus growled. The Crash Mage just had to be one of the few people who could get under his skin. "Just tell me what you would like me to do for you."

"At the moment I have nothing in mind." Gildarts sighed. "Why don't we talk?"

"Talk?" Laxus looked at him skeptical.

"Yeah."

"We talked last night and this morning."

"I mean a heart to heart one."

"We're not doing that."

"Why not?"

"I don't need you to be a father figure to me."

"That's not my intention."

"Then what is your intention?"

"I want us to speak as friends… as equals."

"This should be interesting." He forced a chuckle feeling defensive. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Claudia Dreyar."

Hearing her name after seventeen years was like a stab to the heart. His hands fisted the fur on his coat. "What about her?"

"Have you gone to visit her grave?"

He wanted to curse at him, but his throat felt very dry. His mouth refused to open to spout words. He felt his jaw tremble. Laxus shook his head.

"I know how hard it can be." Gildarts sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Just this year I went to visit Cornelia's grave."

Laxus looked at him surprised. Gildart's rarely ever mentioned his deceased wife.

"It was one of the hardest things I had to do. It hurt, but it felt liberating at the same time." Gildarts met his gaze. "You should try it one of these days."

"I'll think about it." The Dragon Slayer looked away from the Crash Mage.

"You know she wouldn't hold it against you. To her it wouldn't matter how many times you fell so long as you got back up." He grinned. "Doesn't it remind you of someone we know?"

"Why does it always lead back to Lucy?" Laxus glared at him. "What the hell are you, Mira, and gramps planning?"

"I'm innocent in all this, but now that you mention Lucy. The both of you have much in common. The both of you lost your mothers at a young age and had controlling fathers."

"You forget that her father actually loved her, while my shitty pops never did and is still alive."

"Those are only minor details." Gildarts shrugged them off. "I heard under good authority—"

"I think you mean a She-Devil."

Gildarts continued like he hadn't interrupted him. "That she also smells like your favorite fruit and lives on a street with the name of your favorite fruit."

"That's just a coincidence."

"I think not! These are clearly signs Laxus!"

"I thought Mira was the only matchmaker in Fairy Tail." The Lightning Mage rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming along.

"I'm just saying that she could help you." He stood from his seat. "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"She didn't try to forget about her mother."

"Everyone copes with the loss of a loved one differently, but the pain is the same."

Laxus remained silent as the Crash Mage left his office with the faint smell of strawberries lingering in his lungs and coat.

* * *

Nab had just stepped into Laxus' office when the guild doors opened. Some of the guild members looked to see an old man enter. They all smiled as they recognized him and greeted him warmly.

"Yajima." Mirajane walked up to the elderly man. "It has been a while since we last saw you. How have you been?"

"I've been well." He smiled up at her kindly. "Is Makarov in his office?"

"Yes, he has been expecting you."

"Then I must make sure not to keep him waiting. Please excuse me Mira."

"Go right ahead." She stepped aside as she smiled sweetly at him. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." He told her and waved at a few of the members as he made his way to the stairs. He caught sight of Lucy by the bar with Gray, Erza, and Wendy. The four Mages saw him and waved. He nodded at them acknowledging their greeting and smiled. It was good to see them well.

He climbed up the steps and couldn't stop the way his smile grew at the sight of the Raijinshuu. "Freed. Bickslow. Evergreen." He called out to him.

"Yajima!" Bickslow grinned at him, while his babies chanted. "Welcome back! Welcome back!"

Freed smiled, happy to see him, but it was Evergreen who ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh sweet child." He patted her head. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"I can say the same to you." Evergreen said as she pulled back and glared at him. "You left before we could stop you."

"I had to check on a few things."

Mavis looked over her shoulder toward him. "Does that mean you'll be staying?"

"I believe so."

"Then you should have Mira draw you a number." The First told him eagerly. "It's not too late to add your name to the list."

"Draw a number?" he looked toward the Raijinshuu. "List?"

"It's something Master Makarov has Laxus doing."

"Oh no," Yajima frowned. "What does he have Laxus-kun doing now?"

"I think you should ask the Master."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's not bad." Mavis spoke. "I think it's good for Laxus."

"I trust your judgment First." Yajima sighed. "I must be going now. I don't want to keep Makarov waiting."

"Step right on through." Bickslow stepped aside to clear him a path.

"Thank you. In case I'm not able to cross paths with Laxus-kun today please give him my greetings."

"We will."

* * *

"So you want me to help you look for a job?"

Nab nodded.

"None of the jobs on the request board interest you?"

"None of them fit me. I want to find the job that is right for me. Can you help me?"

Laxus frowned as he thought over what Nab wanted him to do. He couldn't just pick one from the request board because he had no doubt that Nab already knew all the ones there. He could try asking Mira if she had any others. "I'm going to need some time."

"I don't mind waiting." Nab reassured him.

That Laxus did not doubt that. If push came to shove then he could always make one that could possibility suit Nab. He would have to pay him out of his own pocket, but Laxus had the money to spare and his gramps did say this was about helping his nakama.

* * *

A knock on the door disrupted Makarov's line of thought. He cleared his throat. "Come in." The door opened and he couldn't resist smiling at his old friend. "Yaj."

"Maki." Yajima stepped further into his friend's office and took a seat on one of the empty chairs.

"Finally you arrived." He chuckled. "For a moment I thought you might have gotten lost. I was debating about sending the Dragon Slayers to look for you."

Yajima shook his head. "I may be old, but I'm not that old Maki. Have a bit more faith in me."

"I always have faith in you, but you can't blame me for worrying."

"I stopped by the park today." A sad smile curved on his lips. "I haven't been in that park for years."

"Why did you go back today?"

"I wanted to smell the roses again. After what happened with that Demon… I almost died Maki." His voice shook. "I know one day we will all die, but I didn't want to die that way. I didn't want to die being choked to death."

"Yaj."

"I wanted to live my final days in peace. That was why I built the 8-Island. I wanted to be able to say that I lived when death would come to claim me." Yajima sighed. "Death came and I couldn't say that. Laxus and the Raijinshuu… your children gave me a second chance. I owe them a great deal. When I die I want to leave them with a world of peace, but there will never be peace so long as Zeref continues to exist."

"What are you trying to say?" Makarov asked him worried.

"I want join Fairy Tail in the battle against Zeref."

"There is no guarantee that we will…"

"If this is to be our last battle Maki then I would like to fight it beside you and the young ones."

Makarov felt his eyes burned with tears. After Mavis had told him of Zeref's threat he had hoped that it wouldn't lead to this. He didn't want to take his children to war again, but Tartarus changed all that. They had no choice but to fight Zeref now. Yajima was right. His children will never see peace so long as Zeref continued to live. "It would be an honor to fight beside you again."

"Just like the old days Maki."

Makarov nodded and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling. "Tell me what you saw in the park." He said changing the subject. He didn't want to think about the pain his children would soon be confronting again. They were still in the process of getting on their feet again.

"I saw a sight that made me feel old and young at the same time. It filled me with hope and nostalgia. It was a very bittersweet feeling."

"What did?"

"You must understand that the last time I was at that park it was before Claudia gave birth to Laxus. It was under the large tree in the center of the park I saw her and Ivan sitting there. It was before he found out that…" He grew quiet when he saw the pain in Makarov's gaze. It was seventeen years for Makarov, but to him it was twenty four years and yet the amount of years didn't matter. The loss of such a kind heartedly woman had hit everyone who met her hard. Especially the Dreyar men who fiercely protected what they loved most, but they couldn't protect her from what took her in the end.

"Who did you see under the tree this time?"

"Laxus and Lucy." Yajima bit back a smile when he saw the surprise and joy chase away the pain in Makarov's gaze.

"Are you certain?" He asked not being able to hide the hope in his voice. Could it be that his grandson was finally thinking of settling down?

"As certain as the heart that beats inside my chest."

"This is wonderful news Yaj!"

"I had no idea Laxus-kun was going out with Lucy."

"They're not." He looked at him suspiciously. "Did you see them doing anything compromising?"

"Maki," Yajima scowled at him. "They were in a park filled with children. What kind of compromising position could they be in?"

"I was referring to a kiss Yaj," Makarov grinned at him. "And you accuse me of having a dirty mind."

Yajima's response was to sigh and rub his temples because he could feel a headache coming as Makarov's laughter echoed in the room.

* * *

"_**Don't let your heart grow cold**_

_**I will call you by name**_

_**I will share your road."**_

_**-Hopeless Wanderer (Mumford &amp; Sons)**_

* * *

AN: I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried to proofread it, but after working on this for over five hours my brain is fried. Originally this chapter was supposed to conclude the first day for the Healing Arc but you can see that didn't happen. More characters than I hadn't planned for made cameos, so it has become longer than I expected. The next chapter should conclude the first day. We still have a few characters to check up on again before night comes to Magnolia.

The old man has been revealed to be Yajima. He's gonna be appearing a lot more so I hope you guys like him. As for what he had to go check up on, it will be revealed in the chapters to come. More of what happened to Laxus' mom has been revealed and more of his memories with her will appear as the fic progresses. I know there wasn't much of Lucy in this chapter, but there will be more of her in the next one. I hope you guys liked how this chapter came out.

I'm also going to make a change to one of the pairings. It will no longer be NatsuxLisanna. I have another person in mind for Natsu and after much consideration and due to a really awesome fanfic writer *cough* Dragon'sHost *cough* I have decided to pair up Lisanna with Bickslow. Can you imagine how they would tag team to tease Laxus and Lucy!? Ohhh let the fun begin.

Now I would like to thank: **Blessed Unrest**, **snapeygirl**, **Eien ni Touko** (I hope your exam went well! I'm so glad you liked the Lucy &amp; Mavis interaction cus there will be more to come. ;) Sadly I didn't come up with the poem. It's from Mary Poppins. Don't worry about this fic leading to "Letting Go". In a few more chapters that what if scenario will be taken out the picture, so you can rest assure that LaLu will have a happy ending, but there's a high chance that many tears will be shed before that happens. In other words, be very prepared.), **LittlePrincessNana**, **GemNika**, **Nightmare Senshi**, **Halloween Wishes** (welcome to the Plue wagon. X) ), **scallywag4real**, **nerdfightersunshine**, **Feueriris**, **W1n6s-0f-F1r3**, **Goddess Of Darkness 97**, **gujennif**, **Dragon'sHost**, **sakura-moonrise-hime**, **Guest **(I'm so happy you like the flashback of Laxus and Claudia. There will be plenty more to come ;) ), **LD** (Please don't apologize for the grammar mistakes! =) I understood perfectly and it means a lot that you still left a review), **ivey**, **justloverly** (lol I hope you liked this one), **anthonymasen0620**, **Liani**, and **ShadowFoxDemon** as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are truly amazing! This fic has over 200 alerts and it has become my most alerted one! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you guys so much! =D

I would also like to give a huge shout out to everyone who followed me on LaLu week! You guys are so amazing! I wanted to let you guys know that I'm taking prompts for "A Dragon Slayer's Mate", so you have any please don't hesitate to shoot it through a review here or in "A Dragon Slayer's Mate."

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	6. Arc I, Chapter IV

AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. So many things have happened and are still having in my life that have made it difficult for me to write. Don't worry I'm still gonna try my best to continue writing it. There's a couple of things I want to address about this chapter. There are going to be references to the Fairy Tail movie, Éclair will be mentioned. After watching it for the first time I felt that I had to add it. If you haven't seen it you might be somewhat confused. If you want to watch the movie just tell me in a review or PM and I'll tell you a website you can see it. There will also be some dialogue from the manga and you'll see why once you the read chap. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

* * *

"_**Take my mind and take my pain**_

_**Like an empty bottle takes the rain**_

_**And heal."**_

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms upward and arched her back feeling the tension release from her bones. A blissful sigh slipped passed her lips. When her arms came down her right hand brushed against her Horologium key to check the time. The time appeared in her mind. It was twenty minutes passed six. Natsu should be on his way toward her apartment with Happy.

She glanced at Gray who sat beside her. Worry for her nakama clawed at her. Gray wasn't usually this quiet. She knew that he usually socialized. In past she lost count how many times she saw him move table from table to table to talk to his guild mates before he crossed paths with Natsu which usually led to a brawl. But now that wasn't the case.

Lucy noticed that Gray was keeping to himself more than usual and this morning was the first time she saw him and Natsu get in a physical fight. Nowadays they keep it verbally which was nicer because it meant less destruction, but not the same. It was more like Natsu was holding back and Gray simply didn't have the energy to waste on getting in a physical altercation.

It truly was an unsettling sight for Lucy. She wanted things to go back to how they were before Tartarus. _But how can they when even I'm keeping my distance from the team as well? _A distance that was necessary because she didn't want to burden them with her pain, not when everyone was working hard on getting back to their feet.

She saw faraway look in Gray's gaze. A look that she was very much familiar with. He was battling his own problems. "Gray." She said his name gently as her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"I'll be heading out now." She took note of how his gaze sharpened and knew he was with her now.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"That won't be necessary." A smile curved on her lips. "Natsu and Happy will be waiting in my apartment and I have Plue to accompany me home… unless you want to join us for dinner?"

"No. I'm not up for eating fish tonight."

"How did you know its fish we're having?"

Gray arched an eyebrow. "Come on Lucy give me some credit. When doesn't Happy want fish and when doesn't Natsu cave in to his demands. He spoils that Exceed."

Lucy shook her head chuckling. "You have a point. Maybe next time?"

"Sure."

She looked across the table toward Erza who was eating her strawberry cake. "Would you like to join us?"

The Reequip Mage shook her head. "Not tonight. There is a matter I wish to discuss with Master Makarov."

"Alright then. Next time?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'll make sure to bring a strawberry cake for us to eat for dessert."

"If Erza is bringing something then I guess I should too."

"You don't have to—" Lucy said quickly.

"This should be fun."

"I was thinking of brining some sweet bread."

"That would go perfect with the cake."

"Hey Lucy do you have any hot chocolate or coffee?"

"No, but I can buy some—"

"Don't worry I'll buy some with the sweet bread."

"Lucy do know you what you're going to cook yet?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to have to check what I have."

"Check tonight. If you need anything you can tell me and I can go buy it tomorrow."

"Got it and don't forget to invite Wendy."

"Don't worry." Gray said quickly when Erza expression fell at the thought of forgetting one of their close friends. "We got you covered."

"So tomorrow evening we're having dinner together?"

"Yes."

"Tell Flame Brain that he and Happy need to bring something and it better not be fish."

* * *

"Maki." Yajima said as Mirajane placed a bowl of fairy ramen with twelve pork slices on the desk. "You remembered."

"Of course, I've been waiting for you to stop by." Makarov smiled at Mirajane. "Thank you Mira."

"Is there anything else you would like me to bring?" Mirajane asked holding her now empty tray against her chest as she smiled at them.

"This will be all for now."

"Enjoy your meal." With one last smile she walked toward the door.

"Mira." Makarov called out once she reached the door.

The head barmaid graced him with a knowing look when he cleared his throat.

"How is Laxus doing?"

"He's been busy. Originally the plan was for him to stop after meeting with the fifth person on the list, but he kept going."

"How far has he gotten?"

"He's already meeting with number fifteen."

"Fifteen?"

"Wendy."

"Has he eaten?"

"He didn't come out of his office for lunch so I had Freed take him food, but I don't know if he ate it."

"That stubborn brat."

"Is that all Master?"

"Yes," The old man sighed.

This time he didn't stop Mirajane from leaving his office.

Yajima who had been eating his ramen while listening to the conversation spoke. "If you're concerned over Laxus-kun you should go to him and tell him to stop for the day."

"He's old enough to make his own decisions."

"Oh Maki."

"Just eat your ramen."

Only the sounds of noodles being slurped and a faint moan when a pork slice was eaten could be heard in the office.

Once finished with his soup Yajima placed his chopsticks down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I know there's much you would like to ask me. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything."

* * *

"I know what I want to do to thank you."

"Wendy." Laxus bit back an amused smile when he saw how determined Wendy looked. "I'm the one that's supposed to be doing something for you."

"Well you kinda will be…"

"What do you have in mind?"

"When I go meet with Grandeeney I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

_Why? _He thought, but didn't dare to voice his inquiry. He didn't want to intimidate the girl. _Since when have I had a soft spot for her? _He could admit to himself that he liked the young Dragon Slayer, but giving it voice was another matter altogether. "Do you want me to go?"

She nodded.

"Then I will go."

"Are you certain? I don't want to impose."

"You won't be and I'd be lying if I said I'm not interested in seeing a Dragon that doesn't think of humans as food." He leaned back in his chair. "After hearing Natsu talk about Igneel for years I'm curious about meeting another Dragon that's like that… except not Igneel."

"What's wrong with Igneel?"

"He is Natsu's father."

Wendy stayed silent waiting for Laxus to elaborate but when he didn't she figured that for the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Igneel being Natsu's father was enough reason to convince him not to want to cross paths with the Fire Dragon. "…I see your point…"

His response was a grin.

* * *

"Fear has been spreading throughout Fiore."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a surprise you haven't heard much about what's going on in the outside." Yajima sighed feeling weary about what he was going to say. "With Magnolia and the guild being rebuilt the last thing on anyone's mind is news from the outside."

"Something tells me I'm going to regret not reaching out to Doranbolt earlier."

"The past is the past Maki. What we have to do right now is concentrate on the present."

Makarov nodded in agreement with the words of his old friend.

"The information I was able to gather the past three months is vague and even though I was able to get in contact with Doranbolt not even he knows much of what is going on."

"What have you been able to gather?" Makarov leaned forward.

"There have been multiple rumors of Dragons in the sky. The townspeople of Onibus, Oshibana and Clover have stated that they saw a Dragon."

"I'm not surprised." He remembered what Wendy and Gajeel told him about their Dragons appearing and destroying the three thousand Face devices that had been draining the magic across all of Fiore. He remembered Natsu telling him about Igneel fighting Acnologia. In the end it took three of the five Dragons to force the Black Dragon to retreat.

"I'm surprised that Natsu, Gajeel nor Wendy haven't gone to look for them."

"They have their reasons." Makarov said even though he himself didn't know what they were. The Dragon Slayers in his guild were quiet about the situation, which was unexpected especially coming from Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayers had been looking for his father for years and now he had the chance to find him but he didn't.

"If they ever want to know their locations Hibiki from Blue Pegasus can help locate them."

"I'll make sure to pass the message."

"As for the situation surrounding Zeref," Yajima frowned. "There's not much I can tell you. There has been no sighting of the Dark Wizard."

"What about his followers?"

"There have been many of those. They're gathering in the east, but they have yet to make a move."

"Do you think he may be using them to do his bidding?"

"That may be a possibility, but from what you have told me about him… this doesn't seem like something he would do."

"What does Doranbolt have to say about all this?"

"Doranbolt has his hands tied with rebuilding the Magic Council and trying to find a way to stop a series of prison breaks that have been taking place the past month in the prison."

"Prison breaks?"

"In the past month over five Dark Guild members have escaped."

"Ivan?"

"He didn't say."

Makarov remained silent as he processed the information.

"But he did say he will be paying you a visit."

"I thought he was busy."

"He is."

"Then why is he coming?"

"A decision that involves you has been made."

"Quit beating around the bush Yaj. Just tell me what he wants."

"It's been decided that the Ten Wizard Saints will form the next Magic Council."

"What!?" Makarov exclaimed wide eyed.

"The Four Gods of Ishgar have already agreed. They heard about your run in with Tartarus."

"No…"

"Jura has agreed as well."

"I'm not joining!" Makarov slammed his fist on the desk.

"Maki—"

"I'm not leaving my brats when they need me the most!" The anger in his gaze had Yajima smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"The Magic Council usually consists of nine seats, but it seems that they're going to add another to accommodate the Ten. I'm sure you can find a way to argue with Doranbolt not to count you in until you're ready."

"I won't be ready until my successor is ready."

"If you had it your way Maki, Laxus-kun would never be ready."

* * *

When Lucy opened the door to her apartment she wasn't surprised to see Natsu working out on the floor by her bed or Happy cheering him on as he sat on her table.

"Come on, Natsu! I know you can do fifty more!"

"Now you're going too easy on me!" Natsu grinned fiercely at him as sweat dripped from his forehead. "If I do a hundred more I get one of your fish."

"Two hundred and you have deal."

"You're on, little buddy!" He increased the speed of doing his sit-ups.

"I'm glad to see the both of you have made yourselves feel right at home," Lucy greeted as she closed her front door.

"Lucy!" Happy flew to her.

Lucy, already anticipating his move, caught him in her arms and quirked an eyebrow at the blue Exceed.

"We caught a lot of fish."

"I bet," she said lightly as she walked further into her apartment and pat Natsu on the head when he came up.

"I even gutted them for you." The Dragon Slayer graced her with one of his childlike smiles as he continued to do his sit-ups. "All you have to do is fry 'em."

"You guys are being extra considerate today. What's the occasion for?"

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed. "We can be considerate at times!"

"I know you can, but twice in one day…you usually don't do this unless you want me to feel better."

Natsu remained silent.

"I've been fine, so it makes me wonder."

This time he stopped and met her gaze.

Lucy trained her expression not to betray anything. She knew that if she slipped even for a second he would see her pain. _I don't want him to see it._

A tense silence settled over them.

Happy nervously glanced between them as he nibbled on one of his fish.

"Lucy—"

"Or are you trying to butter me up?" She asked him and mentally cursed herself. She didn't want to seem suspicious and abruptly cutting him off like that did not help. Lucy tried to keep her breathing calm as Natsu continued to look at her serious. It was moments like these she wished his face remained like an open book so she can know what he was thinking. _Why is it during these moments he closes himself? _

"You got me." His eyes slid closed as he grinned at her. He didn't want her to see how hard it was for him to not acknowledge her pain. He didn't want her to see how much he struggled with not being able to help her because she wouldn't ask for it. It didn't help that he also wanted her help. _But how can I ask for her help when she won't ask for mine?_

"What is it that you need help with this time?" She asked glad to latch onto a topic that didn't address her personally.

Natsu hesitated at first, but then remembered that in the beginning he was the one that grabbed her hand first before asking questions. She had followed him to Fairy Tail. She trusted him to lead her there. "When I go meet Igneel with Happy I want you to come with us." Perhaps if he asked for her help then she would ask for his.

Lucy looked at him surprised. She thought he would want to meet with the Fire Dragon by himself. They hadn't seen each other for years so they would have much to discuss. Lucy didn't want to interfere in any way, but for Natsu to ask her personally to come with him. She knew something was up. "Okay."

"It's settled then." He watched as she took a seat beside him on the floor. He couldn't explain, but right at this moment he felt vulnerable. He felt like a child again. The one that was frightened when he woke up to see his father gone.

"When are we going?"

"Igneel said he'll send me a message."

"Since when have you ever waited?"

"That's what I tell him, but he doesn't listen." Happy said from his spot on Lucy's lap.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Natsu glared at him.

Happy looked at him innocently. "I am."

Lucy tugged on Natsu's ear. "Don't change the subject."

"Hey," He protested and tried to pull away.

"Answer my question."

Natsu stopped struggling against Lucy's hold. "I failed my mission."

"What are you talking about?"

"He gave me one job and I failed."

"So."

"So?"

"You're the one that taught me a loss is only a bump in the road. We come back harder and stronger the second time around."

"Lucy…he wanted me to bring him the E.N.D. book and I was about to, but Zeref got his hands on it. Before I could tell Igneel what happened he was gone again."

"Natsu…is this why you haven't gone to look for him?"

"He's afraid of facing his dad." Happy chuckled behind his paw.

"Shut it cat." Lucy drilled her fist onto his head.

"I think it's better that we wait." Natsu sighed feeling exhausted.

"If you're sure." Lucy and Happy shared a knowing look.

"I'm not!" Natsu fisted his hair and tugged on it. "That's the problem!"

"I think we should go look for Igneel the day after tomorrow."

Happy raised his paw. "I agree with Lucy."

"Why the day after tomorrow?"

"Because we're having dinner as a team tomorrow. Gray and Erza are bringing something. I don't doubt Wendy will as well once Gray and Erza tell her about tomorrow. That means that the both of you have to bring something too."

"I know what we can bring!"

"We can bring—"

"No fish." The shocked expressions on their faces made her chuckle.

"This is gonna be tough, Happy."

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

"I'm sure you will." Lucy patted them both on the head. "While the both of you think of something I'm going to fry the fish."

The task only took her a few minutes. When she came back out Natsu and Happy had moved from the floor to her table. She could see by the way Natsu furrowed his brow and looked at the ceiling that he was still thinking about what to bring. Happy was in a similar pose, but both lost that expression when she set two plates with fish in front of them.

"Thank you!" They both said at the same time before eating their fish.

Lucy took a seat across from them and ate her fish at a slower pace. "You shouldn't worry so much about Igneel. If he tries to scold you I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"You know he can burn you to a crisp." Natsu smiled at her determination.

"Then that's the risk I'll have to take for standing up for my best friend."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Asking you to be my partner was one of the best decisions I ever made."

This time it was Lucy who was speechless.

"Can we sleepover tonight?" Happy asked his eyes wide and pleading.

Natsu was about to protest, but Lucy cut him off.

"Sure." It seemed right having them here.

That night Lucy slept with Happy in her arms and Natsu's back pressed against hers. Their warmth seeped into her and comforted her. Guilt and sorrow were a distant memory. A small smile graced her lips as sleep came to her.

* * *

"Come in." Makarov said after he heard a knock on his door. He looked over Yajima to see the door open and Ezra step in, but saw her hesitation in coming further in when she saw Yajima.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." She said quickly. "I'll come back another—"

"Ezra." Makarov cut her off as he took note of how flustered she appeared. "Come in and close the door." He gave her a moment to comply with his orders, which she didn't disappoint in completing. "Now tell me child, what would you like to discuss? Is this something you feel comfortable saying in front of Yajima or would you like it to be only between us?"

Erza shook her head. "Yajima-san does not have to leave."

Makarov remained silent knowing that it was best to wait for Erza to speak than to pressure her.

"I have a question I would like to ask you Master Makarov."

He nodded signaling her to continue.

"Are you certain that I should take on requests?"

"Why would I not be?" Makarov asked her genuinely curious about why she thought he would not want her to.

"Shouldn't I stay here to protect the guild in case of any future attacks?" Erza forced the question out and aired out her fear. Not only did she almost lose her home again, but she almost lost her loved ones again. It was a scary thought. The fear Tartarus had invoked in her still dwelled within her waiting to burst out again and make her feel helpless. Even now it was a struggle to keep it under control. She had to constantly look around the guild at her nakama to reassure herself that they were fine. They survived and will continue to.

Now he understood her reluctance to leave. "You don't have to worry about that Erza. Laxus will be staying."

"Master Makarov with all due respect Laxus is not in the best of conditions."

"I'm well aware of that. That is why I have spoken with Gildarts and he has agreed to remain in Magnolia for the foreseeable future. I have no doubt that the Raijinshuu will also remain in Magnolia to help Laxus with the assignment I assigned him. There will be many strong Mages who will stay until you return. I can promise you that your home will still be standing when you return and your family will be welcoming you with open arms."

It was that reassurance that Ezra longed to hear.

"So go Titania. We shall be waiting for you."

She blinked away her tears and smiled at Makarov. "I won't let you down."

"You never do."

"I'll be taking my leave now. Goodnight Master Makarov and Yajima-san."

"Goodnight Erza." Both elderly man said in farewell.

"Ezra." Makarov called out as she was about to exit the room. "If you see Laxus, tell him to come to my office. I want to speak with him."

She nodded before stepping out the room and closing the door.

"Why didn't you tell her to keep an eye out for anything pertaining to Zeref?"

"My brats have enough to deal with right now. I don't want to mention anything surrounding Zeref until after the holidays."

Yajima did not have the heart to tell him that he might not have that luxury.

* * *

Erza came to join Laxus by the railing. They both looked down at the guild and watched the few members that remained. "How much did you hear?" She asked him.

"Enough to know that you don't trust me to protect the guild in my current condition."

"It's not about trusting because I trust you to look after the guild while I'm away. I'm not confident in your abilities to fight in this current moment."

"That doesn't make it sound any better."

"It's not supposed to." Ezra crossed her arms. "I know that you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I didn't know you were into gossip."

"Only when it comes to the welfare of my nakama."

"I don't need you, Mira or Gramps breathing down my neck." His gaze went to where the Raijinshuu sat at a table discussing plans for the holidays. It was already bad enough having to deal with the worried glances they shared when they thought he wasn't paying attention.

"Then start taking better care of yourself." Erza told him sternly. "You're going to be the next master. Everyone is looking up to you for guidance and strength. We need you to be strong again."

"I thought everyone looked up to Natsu for strength and motivation."

"They do, but they also look up to you. Natsu looks up to you."

"You brats can be so troublesome." Laxus sighed.

Erza felt her lips twitch at his words. He reminded her of Master Makarov. "It's nothing new."

"Have a good night Titania." He pivoted and made his way to his gramps office.

"You too." The Reequip Mage watched him go with a slight smile.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Gramps." Laxus entered the office without bothering to knock.

"You could have knocked." Makarov glared at his grandson as he stepped into his office.

"I didn't see the point. You knew I was coming." He stopped by the chair next to Yajima's and took a seat. "Old Yajima," he glanced at his gramps' old friend. "It's good to see that you're in good health again."

"It's all thanks to you, Laxus-kun." Yajima smiled at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He had a soft spot for Fairy Tail especially Makarov's grandson. It probably had to do with the fact that he knew the boy's mother when she was pregnant with him. He remembered when Makarov would show him pictures of a young Laxus and he could see the pride in Makarov's gaze. He crossed paths with the happy boy and his mother years ago and understood why Makarov enjoyed talking about them. Then it all went downhill when Claudia died. Laxus was never the same. Yajima was disappointed when the he lost his way, but was glad to see that he had found his way again.

"It's Gray, Gajeel and Levy you should thank since they were the ones who retrieved Tempesta's blood."

"True, but I wouldn't have survived Tempesta's attack if it wasn't for you."

Makarov bit back a grin when he saw Laxus look uncomfortable under Yajima's gratitude.

"You're the only one close to Gramps age. I didn't want the old man to be alone."

"We couldn't do that to Maki."

Makarov cleared his throat. "Laxus." He waited until his grandson looked back at him to continue. "How far have you gotten?"

"I stopped at fifteen."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to get started on some the requests in the morning and in the afternoon I'm going to meet with the next five on the list."

"Did you eat the lunch Mira had Freed deliver to you?"

"I ate a little."

Makarov narrowed his eyes.

Laxus sighed. "No."

"Why didn't you?"

"Does it matter?"

Makarov remained silent.

Laxus ran a hand through his hair feeling exhausted. "I wasn't hungry."

"You should eat dinner."

"Have you?" He countered knowing that his gramps forgets to.

"Insolent brat."

Laxus grinned as he stood from his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to Yajima. "Take care Old Yajima."

"Well talk soon Laxus-kun." Yajima said with a smile.

Both old men watch Laxus with a hint of fondness as he walked out the office.

* * *

"You ready to go." Bickslow asked Laxus when he approached their table.

He nodded and bit back a yawn.

"Let's go." Evergreen stood from her seat and began to shoo Laxus out the guild. "It's getting late and you have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Aren't you guys staying?" Laxus asked confused as they followed him out the guild.

"Nope." Bickslow grinned. "We're sleeping over at your place."

"What's the special occasion?" Laxus looked over his shoulder before the doors closed to see Elfman pick up the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen, Mira smiled at him as she waved, while Lisanna playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He made a mental note to get back at the youngest Strauss.

"No special occasion." Freed walked beside him. "It just seemed like a good idea." He glanced at Laxus and gave him a quick once over. The Rune Mage took note of how tired he looked. His shoulders were slightly slumped, his arms were loosely crossed over his chest, and his gait was half a step slower, but it was his eyes that reflected the extent of his exhaustion. Dark bags had formed under them. Freed couldn't recall a time he saw Laxus look like this. It unsettled him.

Laxus knew what Freed said was only part of the truth, but he shrugged the matter off because to him the reason didn't matter and it was not like he would tell them not to come, that they weren't allowed to enter his home. He practically gave them permission to raid his house the moment it was done being built. Not verbally, but he did give them keys. He valued his space, but he trusted them with it.

* * *

Laxus knew he wasn't being a gracious host when he mumbled a quick goodnight to his team the moment he entered his house and went straight to his room. Then again the Raijinshuu weren't guests. He was feeling more exhausted than usual and he could swear his bed was calling out to him. Laxus had no idea how he even reached his room with his legs threatening to give out from under him.

He doesn't remember if he closed his door or turned on the lights or where he put his coat at. All he remembered was seeing his bed and falling. Darkness was pulling him under, but he also felt some tugging on his person.

He tried to tell whatever it was to leave him be, but all that came out was a groan.

"What do you think he's trying to say?" Bickslow asked as he tugged the blanket from under Laxus body.

"Probably to leave him alone." Evergreen said as hung Laxus' coat in his closet.

Freed took his shoes off and placed them by the bed. "He does become a bit grumpy when he's tired."

"I think that's an understatement." Bickslow spread the blanket over Laxus form.

"Perhaps." Freed muttered as he picked up Laxus' clothes from the floor and put it in the hamper with rest of his dirty clothes. "We should go now."

Evergreen walked over to Laxus bedside and carded her hand through his hair. "Sweet dreams Laxus."

Bickslow waited for Evergreen to leave the room first before he turned off the lights and Freed closed the door behind them.

* * *

"I won't die if you break my key. We just won't be able to meet again."

Lucy no longer felt her body aching instead she felt something deep inside her crack. "I don't want that." Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm actually looking forward to it. I was the spirit of your mother Layla. When she died I was handed to you. I was really disappointed. You cry often and you're a brat. You don't know how the world works. You're not graceful like Layla was. I only endured it because you're her daughter. But in reality… I've been hating you this whole time."

Not even her words could invoke anger or pain in Lucy. She pressed her palms against her eyes feeling herself break more on the inside. The thought of never being able to see Aquarius. _I love her. _"I don't care if you hate me! I like you! You're my first friend…"

"Stop relying on others!" Aquarius snapped at her. "Only you can save your friends now! What's important!? Memories!? Keys!? Feelings of guilt!? I don't think so! It's the power to save your friends! The power of a Celestial Mage! Do it! Break my key! Only you can do it!"

Lucy knew Aquarius was right but… she shook her head. _I love you. _"I like you Aquarius."

"Do it!" Aquarius shouted. "Lucy!"

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she broke Aquarius' key. Her heart shattered with it.

The scene surrounding Lucy faded away and switched to another. She was no longer with Aquarius.

Now she kneeled on the floor holding the body of her once friend Éclair.

In front of them stood Master Makarov. "If we use the Arrow of Evil's Destruction, the Phoenix will be annihilated. But at the same time, those who have drank its blood will also disappear from the world."

"What!?" Lucy cried out in disbelief as she held tighter onto Éclair.

"As soon as I give the signal, Ezra will shoot the arrow."

"There's no way Ezra would shoot!"

"I chose not disclose that fact to her. This will be my sin to bear alone."

"Go ahead." Éclair spoke for the first time. "You have my blessing."

"No! You can't!"

Makarov bowed to Éclair.

"No! Please don't do it!"

He raised his hand and signaled Ezra to shoot the arrow.

"Master!"

In the end it was Éclair that comforted her even though she was about to die. "Something that is truly eternal is the memories of your friends."

The scene faded away from Lucy and she was left in a darkness that forced her to reflect. Master Makarov had gone through the same thing she did. In order to save everyone he had to sacrifice Éclair. In order for her to save everyone she had to sacrifice Aquarius key.

"This will be my sin to bear alone." She whispered into the darkness as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Natsu eyes snapped open when the smell salt reach reached his lungs. It was still dark outside. He went completely still waiting to hear anything, there was nothing out of the usual. He could tell from Lucy's heartbeat and breathing that she was still sleeping and yet the smell of salt remained. He decided to follow it and ended up turning around. It was coming for Lucy.

He felt a pang in his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Natsu pressed his face against hers and felt her tears against his cheek. "We're here for you." He whispered into the darkness of her room.

Happy as if sensing Lucy's distress in his sleep snuggled closer to her and whispered. "Lucy."

* * *

Laxus wandered downstairs looking for his mother, but didn't find her in the kitchen, dining room, or living room. Panic slithered into his chest when he didn't find her. He knew something wasn't right when she told him to go upstairs when her friend came over. Her friend was a nice a lady with long dark brown hair and a sweet smile. She was always nice to him and would sometimes bring him cookies. His mother never sent him upstairs before when she came to visit. He shouldn't have listened to his mother.

"Mom!" He yelled as he ran to the front door and swung it open only to see her sitting on the porch steps. Laxus knew something was wrong when his mother didn't look over her shoulder and smile at him. He approached her and took a seat beside her. He looked at her to see were red and puffy. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She shook her head and carded her hand through his hair.

"Where's Lia?" He asked using the name his mother would call her friend, while Lia would call his mother 'Dia'. Laxus didn't get why Lia would do that when Claudia was his mother's name.

"She had to go somewhere faraway." Her eyes glistened with tears again, but she quickly blinked them back.

"She won't come to visit again?" He felt sad. He liked Lia.

"No sweetheart." Claudia wrapped an arm around Laxus' shoulders and pulled him close.

"Why?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she struggled to come up with an answer, but settled on two words that explained the situation. "It's complicated. Even I'm having difficulty grasping the situation."

"I don't like it." He frowned severely. He didn't like anything that made his mother cry.

"Neither do I, but that is life my little one." She cleared her throat. "But one should always remember that partings are the beginning of meetings and when there are endings there are beginnings as well."

"I still don't like it." He said stubbornly. "I don't care for beginnings."

She chuckled. "You may feel that way now, but there will be a time when you'll like beginnings." She pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I guess." He mumbled and snuggled closer to her embrace. "Does this mean with Lia gone we have to go through a beginning?"

"Yes. We're entering a new chapter of our lives were there will be no Lia." She looked up toward the azure sky. "But only because she's no longer in our lives doesn't mean we'll forget her. All the memories and emotions we experienced with her will continue to thrive in our hearts and minds for as long as we live."

"Will this beginning be a happy or sad one?"

"I want it to be a happy one."

He nodded and rested his head on her lap. "Mom…"

"Hmmm…"

"I don't ever want us to part." His hand fisted her skirt.

"Laxus—"

"Don't ever make me start a beginning without you in my life."

"Sweetie…"

"I won't ever forgive you."

He didn't see the tears that glistened in his mother's eyes or the way her jaw trembled with a repressed sob.

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

Laxus felt safe and warm with his head on her lap and her hand in his hair. Her humming had his eyes closing.

"Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose."

It was her voice that lured him to sleep.

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes… I see la vie en rose."

* * *

Laxus slowly opened his eyes, but didn't move from his position on the bed. Tendrils of nostalgia wrapped around his heart and squeezed with the dream of the memory still fresh in his mind. If he didn't move he could almost pretend that the pillow that he slept on was his mother's lap and the feel of his mother's fingers stroking his hair.

He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt them burn.

The song his mother sang echoed in his mind and the lyrics slipped passed his lips as if he were in a trance. "When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart. A world where roses bloom."

Laxus buried his face in his pillow to stop the words from coming out. It was one the songs his mother loved to sing. It was a song he once knew from the heart would mouth the words when his mother sang it.

It was the reason he began to hate roses. Roses reminded him of that song and that song reminded him of his mother. After her death it hurt to think of her. It was easier to feel hate and resentment. It was easier to push away the memories of her away than to feel the pain he did when she died. When he was small he once believed that the pain he had felt would be the death of him, but his father was quick to rectify that.

He rolled onto his back when he felt more in control of himself and looked at the ceiling. _Mom had always been aware of her mortality, but she kept it in. She never said a word. _When he was still young he resented his mother for not telling him sooner, but now he understood why she didn't. Laxus was very much aware of how physical weak he was as a child. He would have not taken the news of his mother's mortality well.

In the end knowing or not knowing changed nothing. He still lost his mother.

_Snap out of it! _He reprimanded himself and forced himself off his bed.

* * *

Freed sipped his tea as Laxus entered the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning." Laxus opened his fridge and pulled out a water bottle. He made a mental note to go to the store later today to restock on food.

"Did you sleep better last night?" He asked keeping a close eye on him.

"You can say that." The Lightning Mage took a sip from his water bottle.

Freed took note of how Laxus leaned against the counter and the bottle dangled from the tips of his fingers. His gaze had an absentmindedness to them. The Ruin Mage could tell that even though Laxus stood a few feet from him, his mind was miles away.

Silence settled over them.

Freed cleared his throat.

Laxus blinked. "Where's Bicks and Ever?"

"They're both still sleeping."

"I'm heading out."

"You haven't eaten."

"I'm going to meet Alzack and Bisca for breakfast." He pushed off the counter. "I know it was you guys that came into my room last night." Their scent lingered in his room and he only noticed when he finished with his shower and stepped back into his room. "Thank you." He didn't wait for a response.

"You don't have to thank us." Freed said as he took his cup to the sink and washed it.

* * *

Laxus was very tempted to growl at Mirajane when she kept throwing him amused looks every time she walked by their table. Alzack and Bisca both smiled apologetically at him. Laxus didn't see the point for them to do so. They can't control Mirajane's action… no one could. No one would try to if they valued their life. Their daughter was confident and a tad bit manipulative. It was something he could respect.

He had a feeling that Asuka will keep him on his toes.

"Hi there." He told the little girl who boldly took a seat next to him.

"Hi." Her head tilted to the side as if trying to assess him.

"I'm La—"

"Laxus." Her eyes narrowed on him a little. She hadn't spoken to him before, but she knew exactly who he was. "You're the one that's going to take care of me."

"I'm going to try." Laxus narrowed his eyes on her. "My goal is to make sure you have no missing limbs when your parents return."

Alzack choked on his orange juice, Bisca patted him on the back, and Mirajane who was walking back to the bar smacked Laxus on the shoulder.

The Dragon Slayer looked toward the Take Over Mage and saw her glare and mouth, 'play nice'. He looked back at the little girl to see her smiling.

"I think we can do that."

"I was thinking the same thing." He winked at her before he could stop himself.

Asuka pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from chuckling out loud. Her cheeks glowed with a hint of red and her eyes glistened with mirth.

Laxus felt a bit more confident about looking after her now. "Is there anything I should know?"

"She doesn't like eating her vegetables so it will be a struggle."

"I think I can come up with something." He glanced at Asuka to see her looking at him. Once their eyes met she quickly looked away. Her actions confused him. She had chuckled with him a moment ago, but now she was shy with him. _This might be problematic. _

"She likes being read to every night before bed." Bisca said and held her breath waiting for Laxus to voice a complaint.

"Okay." He said catching them off guard. "What time does she usually go to bed?"

"At eight on weekdays with eight-thirty being the latest, and on weekends it's at nine with nine-thirty being the latest."

"Got it."

"Mira has her luggage. Everything she needs is in there." Bisca informed him. "We packed in some of her favorite snacks as well." She glanced at the clock and frowned. It was time for them to go. "Alzack we need to go now if we don't want to miss the train."

"She likes to drinks a glass of milk before going to bed." He stood from his seat. "It has to be warm."

Laxus watched silently as both Alzack and Bisca said their farewells to their daughter. He felt a pang seeing the way they hugged and kissed Asuka as if they never wanted to leave her side. He knew they didn't. He could see it in their forced smiles and the sadness in their gaze. "Asuka," he called out to the little girl that was holding onto her father fiercely. "Would you like to walk them to the station?"

She nodded vigorously.

He stood from his seat. "We should go now then." He pretended not to notice the grateful smile Bisca bestowed upon him or the nod of gratitude Alzack gave him and especially not the proud look Mirajane casted his way.

* * *

"We have a long day ahead of us." Laxus said once the train was out of sight.

Asuka nodded, but didn't move.

"I think it's best I carry you. It'll take too long if we go with your pace." He didn't wait for her to respond as he lifted her and sat her on his shoulders like he saw his grandfather do multiple times with her.

Her small hands fisted his hair and her chin rested on his head. Tears glistened in her orbs.

"They'll be back before you know it."

She sniffled.

"If they don't come back on that third day then we'll go look for them and you can give them a lecture."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

The morning seemed to be looking better for Laxus. Asuka stopped sniffling and was now sharing stories with him. He had no idea that Natsu lost a game with her and had to do everything she said. He suspected that the Fire Dragon Slayer purposely lost and chuckled when Asuka told him about making Natsu act like a horse and take her to the park like that. She also told him about how she took down some thieves that tried to steal something she rebought for her parents. His respect for her went up a notch and he would have to ask Lucy about what happened that day.

"It's Lucy."

Laxus stopped walking. "Where?" The wind blew and carried with it the faint smell of strawberries.

"Over there." She pointed toward the canal.

Laxus looked over to see Lucy across the canal. She walked on the ledge with Plue right behind her. The men on the boat were telling her to be careful.

"Lucy!" Asuka waved her hands in the air trying to get the Celestial Mage's attention. It worked because Lucy stopped walking and looked toward them.

Laxus could see surprise on her face as clear as day.

He couldn't fault her. It's not every day one saw Laxus Dreyar with a child. That would also explain why they kept getting strange looks.

* * *

"_**Take my past and take my sins**_

_**Like an empty sail takes the wind**_

_**And heal."**_

_**-Heal (Tom Odell)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried to catch them, but this heatwave is getting to me and I'm just done with everything right now. If I have look over this chapter one more time I'm going to repeatedly slam my head against the wall. First thing I would like to say is that not everyone is going to get a scene with meeting Laxus. Many will be implied, while few will get their actually scenes. For the most part I know exactly who are going to get those scenes with him.

I also revealed more about what's going on outside Magnolia, which will come into play later on. If everything goes as planned let's just say it might be killer. ;) I also added some Team Natsu and more Nalu friendship cus there can never be enough of them and there will definitely be more to come. I wanted to show more of Lucy and Laxus individually coming to terms with has happened to them/what they have done before jumping into how they will help each other. I hope I was able to convey that in some way. The song Claudia sang to Laxus was "La Vie En Rose".

I have so many fanfics I want to so badly catch up on, but I'm going to have to put a hold on reading them *cough* Dragon'sHost, Eien ni Touko, Blessed Unrest, LittlePrincessNana, &amp; GemNika *cough* (If you haven't read any of their fanfics you really should!). I wanna get two more chapters done for this fic before April. So if everything goes as planned you guys will be seeing more updates. Wish me luck!

Now I would like to thank: **Moonlight Starlover**, **Guest**, **Mionarchy**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **GemNika**, **Blessed Unrest** (Don't worry I have some stuff planned out for our Water Mage and Ice Mage ;) ), **blonde22**, **Raiza-chan**, **ilufmanga**,**W1n6s-0f-F1r3**, **Eien ni Touko**, **kaite4311**, **Goddess Of Darkness 97**, **Dragon'sHost**, **Hotcheese**, **Veraozao**, **Aretha Atrahasis** (I know! I want them too as well! Don't worry they will. ;D ), **Liani**, **JessaBlueWolf**, **Lexnewt** (Don't ever apologize for rambling. I love hearing from you guys. :) ), **B-Mine**, **ebonypol** (Thank you! I try my best), **justloverly** (I hope you liked this chap!), **supercrazyperson**, **ShadowSlayer0**, **Guest** (I'm a Nalu fan as well! They're my canon OTP, but Lalu is my crack OTP. Thank you for taking a chance with this fanfic) for reviewing as well as everyone who has had this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. This fic has over 100 reviews and 300 alerts now… you guys are freaking awesome! Thank you so much! If I could I would each and every one of you! =D

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	7. Arc I, Chapter V

AN: I can't believe it's been over a month since I last updated… I'm so sorry guys! So many things are still going on in my life and it doesn't help that from all my fics this one is the hardest to write since it doesn't just follow Lucy and Laxus. There's so many other factors that play in this fic that need to be dealt with/introduced to get the ball rolling toward the major story. The Healing Arc is meant to do this, it sets the players and once they are the real battle can begin. With that said a day in the Healing Arc can range from two to three chapters. So please remember that this is just the first chapter for this specific day and considering how many things are gonna happen in this specific day there might be two more chapters after this one. Now without further interruption here's the next chap. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"_**Babe, there's something tragic about you**_

_**Something so magic about you**_

_**Don't you agree?"**_

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up alone in bed, which was a strange occurrence since she usually was the one to wake up first when Happy and Natsu slept over. Yet there was no sign of Natsu or Happy. Her apartment was empty.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. A feeling of gratitude for the solitude she woke up in settled within her. After the dream she had last night she felt emotionally exhausted and didn't have the energy to muster a smile.

Sadness and guilt didn't weigh her down this morning instead she felt raw. Like when one pealed a scab off a healing wound. The skin had yet to heal completely and still had a pink hue to it, but it wasn't open nor was it bleeding. It will leave a mark, but it will be okay with time.

As Lucy lay in bed she began to make plans for the day that consisted of going to the guild to talk with Makarov and inform him of her and Natsu's plans. Then she had to hit the market to prepare for tonight's dinner. Celestial light flashed in her apartment.

The light faded and in its place was Capricorn. "Lucy-sama."

She sat up pleasantly surprised by her Spirit's presence. "Good morning Capricorn."

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked concerned.

"I'm feeling better."

The Goat Spirit took note of her posture. She wasn't fisting her cover nor was there a forced smile on her lips. Her eyes held a bit more light in them. It was nowhere near to how they used to glisten before she had been forced to sacrifice Aquarius' key, but it was a step forward. It was one that he took pride in knowing that one day she will come back stronger than ever. He closed the distance between them and came to stand by her bed. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he peered down at her through his sunglasses.

His presence was a comfort to her. She craned her neck to look up at him. "No." Lucy bit back a smile when she saw her Spirit go tense. "But I wouldn't mind a cup of tea." This time she let the smile grace her lips when she saw him relax under her words.

"That can be arranged." He told her feeling a rush of affection at the sight of her smile. A part of him wanted to pat her on the head, but refrained from doing so because she was not a small child, but a young lady. He didn't know if she would mind. A part of him felt saddened as he remembered the years of bonding that had been taken from them. If he had been with her since she had been a child he would know what he was allowed to do in order to comfort her. Right now he was still grasping at straws. A part of him envied the familiarity Leo and Virgo had with Lucy. Even Taurus and Cancer were closer to her and Aeris with her shy nature still found the courage to bond with Lucy. Yet he still struggled with how to act with her and wanted more than anything to be able to aid her and help her come to terms with having to break Aquarius' key.

"For the both us." She specified knowing that if she didn't he would simply stand to the side and watch over her in case she needed anything instead of joining her. "It's been a while since we had tea together."

"If that is what you wish Lucy-sama." The corner of his lips tilted upward.

Lucy climbed out of bed with a grin. "You say that, but I know you miss our tea time."

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom showered and dressed for the day. She found herself smiling again as Capricorn pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you." She said as she took a seat and Capricorn then took a seat across the table from her and poured them both tea. She took note of the blueberry muffins that had been placed on a plate and positioned right beside the teapot.

"I have procured some blueberry muffins in case you have changed your mind in wanting to eat something."

Lucy tried not to chuckle as Capricorn slightly pushed the plate to her. She decided to indulge him by taking one and nibbling on it.

Capricorn felt a bit relieved when she took one. She was taking small bites, but it was better than nothing.

"I thought you wanted me to lose a bit of weight?" Lucy asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Five pounds at the most, but you have lost ten." He frowned severely. "And not in a heathy way either."

Lucy looked away not able to hold his gaze any longer. She knew what he meant, but a part of her still felt stuck. "What should I do?"

"Start by eating three meals a day again."

"Can this count as my first meal?"

"I would have preferred it to have been something more nutritious, but this will have to do for today." Capricorn took a sip from his tea. "I expect you to eat a more filling meal for lunch."

"I can do that."

"Dinner?"

"Team Natsu will be coming over, so I'm going to cook."

He nodded and took another sip.

"Capricorn, I have a request."

He remained silent when he caught sight of the spark of determination in her gaze.

"I would like us to continue my training with celestial magic."

"When would you like to start again?"

Lucy sighed in relief. For a moment she thought that he would ask if she was certain. In reality she wasn't certain, but she didn't want to feel stuck anymore. She wanted to move forward again. She needed to. "Tomorrow." The sooner the better for the less time she had to dwell on the matter, the less likely she would change her mind.

"I will have a few things planned for you. Would you like to begin at dawn?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

In silence Lucy finished her muffin and tea. Once she was finished Capricorn picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. By the time he came back out Lucy had her coat and scarf on and Plue stood beside her. His small form trembling.

Plue lifted a paw and waved at him. "Puu."

"It's good to see you, Plue."

"We'll be going now." Lucy without warning wrapped her arms around Capricorn. "Thank you for the tea and muffins." She turned to her head and pressed her ear against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was familiar and soothing. "Thank you for keeping me company this morning."

When the surprise melted away Capricorn relaxed in her embrace. He wrapped an arm wrapped around her shoulders and brought his other hand to gently cup the back of her head. He felt her tremble and tightened his hold on her.

They stayed like that until Lucy pulled away. Capricorn kept his hand on her head when he saw her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Lucy-sama…"

"I'll be going now." She blinked and they were gone.

"Take care." He told her gently.

"I will."

"Puu-punn."

Capricorn smiled at Plue's reassurances that he will look after Lucy.

* * *

It was on her way to the guild when she heard a familiar little girl's voice calling her name. Lucy stopped walking and looked across the canal where she heard the voice. Nothing could prepare her for the sight that greeted her.

It wasn't the sight of Asuka sitting on someone's shoulders and waving her hands in the air that caught her by surprise. It was person's shoulders she was sitting on that caught her off guard.

She knew that Laxus either kept to himself, his gramps, Raijinshu or the Strauss sisters. It was a rare sight to see him outside of his element. Lucy didn't know if she wanted to laugh or smile at the sight he made with Asuka. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his face was set in its default frown that kept people from approaching him and quickly looking away. Although today it seemed to be failing but that had more to do with the happy little girl sitting on his shoulders.

Lucy couldn't fault them for staring. Even with Laxus' frown they looked adorable together. It was then it hit her, the sight of Laxus with a child. She felt face become warm a slight fluttering feeling in her stomach. _He looks cute. _The breath rushed out of her lungs. _What am I thinking!? _She pushed the thought away and waved a hand in the air. "Good morning Asuka!" She yelled from across the canal not caring that she was attracting attention. "Laxus!"

"Good morning!" Asuka yelled.

Laxus simply lifted a hand and waved once in greeting.

A warmth settled deep within her chest.

Lucy turned to her Spirit. "Let's go see them Plue."

"Puun!"

She lifted him into her arms and began to jog back toward where the bridge was.

* * *

"Let's go Laxus!" Asuka pointed forward when she saw Lucy heading to the bridge.

Laxus doesn't usually take well to orders which stemmed from the fact that he didn't like being bossed around, but for this once he would indulge the child that sat on his shoulders. It had nothing to do with the fact that he might like the girl as well as the Celestial Mage they were about to meet. In a few strides he covered the distance between them and the bridge.

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement when Lucy came to a stop in front of them. Her smile was contagious. It was no wonder Asuka wanted to talk with her. "Lucy." He looked at the Spirit she carried. "Plue."

"Pupun." He waved a paw at him and bestowed upon his new friend a wobbly smile.

"You know Plue?" Asuka asked from on top of him.

"I've only just met him."

"Plue has taken a liking to him." Lucy winked at Asuka. "He's in the process of becoming a new member of the Raijinshuu."

"Really?" Asuka asked excited as she peered down at Laxus.

"He has to get through an interview with Freed before any decision can be made." Laxus said continuing Lucy's joke.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Plue." She told the Spirit encouragingly.

"Puun." Plue nodded.

Lucy chuckled, while Laxus shook his head a smirk quirked the corner of his lips.

"So you're stuck with babysitting duty?"

"Unfortunately." He grumbled.

"Hey!" Asuka pouted.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders which jostled her a bit and made her to chuckle. "Three days and two nights."

"Oh." Lucy didn't know what to say. She wanted to offer her help, but then knew that she wouldn't be able to continue helping tomorrow.

"I'm going to be sleeping over at Laxus' house. You should join us Lucy." Asuka's eyes lit with stars. "We can have a sleepover."

"I-I-I don't think…" Lucy stammered feeling her face become warm under Laxus' stare.

"That sounds like a good idea Asuka."

She looked at Laxus wide eyed.

"What do you say Lucy? Would you like to spend a night at my house?"

Her face became warm and the heat traveled to the top of her ears. Her eyes narrowed on him when he grinned. He was teasing her.

Laxus was coming to the realization that he enjoyed teasing Lucy and liked seeing her blush. He could have continued the conversation toward adult territory to see how far he could go before she snapped, but they had a little girl listening to them. He did not want Asuka repeating the conversation to Alzack or Bisca. "Since you have experience taking care of children. I was thinking along the lines that you can help me manage this one."

"You give me too much credit. Natsu and Gray can at times be childish, but in no way are they children. They can fall down a set of stairs and get back on their feet like nothing happened, while a child wouldn't."

"I see your point."

"But I can help later today if that's okay." Lucy offered.

Laxus looked up at Asuka. "What do you say?"

"I want Lucy with us. What about you?"

"I don't mind having Lucy with us."

"Gee Laxus, you sure know how to make a lady feel special."

Oh how could he ever forget that Heartfilia gave as good as she got. Her smirk was triumphant and he wanted to wipe it clean off of her. "I try." A wink was all it took. Disbelief glistened in her gaze and a blush blossomed on her cheeks again. Her expression was priceless and she looked adorable, a booming laugh escaped him.

His laughter caught Lucy off guard. It was deep and throaty and his upper body shook with the force of it. Asuka was smiling like there was no tomorrow as she held onto Laxus. It was the first time Lucy ever saw him like this… it was the first time she saw him enjoying himself like this. A pleasantly warm feeling coursed through her veins, seated itself in her chest and made her stomach flutter at the thought that she somehow made him laugh. Then the warm feeling abruptly left her when she realized that he was more than likely laughing at her. No matter how much she liked the sound of his laugh and the sight of him laughing made her feel warm and content she refused to be anyone's butt of their joke.

For the second time Lucy caught Laxus off guard with a slap to his arm. The laughter stopped and it was his turn to look at her wide eyed and in disbelief. She was glaring at him and he had a feeling that the only reason she had not deliver a Lucy kick to him was because he had Asuka on his shoulders.

This time the silence was filled with Asuka's laughter. Their actions reminded her of her mama and papa.

"I'll be taking my leave." Lucy said before walking passed them.

Laxus pivoted. "Heartfilia."

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at him. "Dreyar."

Laxus smirked. She really was a feisty little thing. "Meet us at Max's Gift Shop once you're free."

"I'll think about it." She told him dismissively and continued on her path toward the guild.

He watched her go with her head held high and her shoulders thrown back as if she owned the place. _I hate seeing her leave, but I love watching her go. _His gaze lingered on her hips as they swayed with each step that took her further from him.

"You like her." Asuka said in a sing song voice.

Laxus turned around again to continue on his way toward Macao's house. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He made a mental note to keep her away from Evergreen. He did not need two people teasing him.

"Liar." Asuka fisted his hair and tugged lightly.

"Watch it." He grumbled.

"It's okay if you do. She probably likes you too."

"How would you know?"

"Her face got all red when you were speaking to her."

"It could be because she was getting angry."

Asuka shook her head. "No she looked like mama does after papa whispers something in her ear."

Laxus almost stumbled at her words. He knew that Alzack and Bisca were married and had a good relationship as well as a healthy sexual life if one were to go by the smiles and hand holding. Alzack no longer carried his own scent, he carried Bisca's as well and the same thing applied to Bisca. It was no longer Alzack or Bisca, it was Alzack and Bisca. Asuka carried a hint of that same scent, but she had her own as well. Bananas. "Do you like banana milkshakes?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed excited at the thought of them.

"I'll get you one when we get back to the guild."

"Yay!"

Laxus congratulated himself for distracting her from pursuing the topic of him and Lucy. Not even he knew what they had and right now he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to enjoy moments with her without having to figure out if there's more.

"You should kiss her."

"What?" He asked surprised. How was it possible that she could say something that completely blindsided him?

"If you like her you should kiss her."

"I never said I liked her."

"You never said you didn't."

"There are different types of liking someone… like the one that exists between friends."

"But you like her more than a friend."

Laxus remained silent because a part of him feared that he may reveal something and she would make him reflect and he would discover something that he wasn't ready to yet. _Holy crap… my head hurts. _

"You want to kiss her."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say you didn't want to."

"Touché." He would let her win this round.

She was a little demon… a little demon matchmaker.

Leaving her alone with Mira was no longer an option.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!"

Mirajane turned around ready to return Lucy's cheerful greeting with one of her own. The words lodged in her throat when she saw the bounce in Lucy's step and her radiant smile. It had been a while since she saw Lucy this happy and Mirajane wanted to simply take in the scene before her. When the Celestial Mage came to a halt before her, she pulled her into her arms. "Lucy!" She pressed her cheek against Lucy's as she held her close. A part of her wanted to question her nakama on what made her smile so brightly, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. "Good morning."

"Mira." Lucy pulled away and looked at Mirajane, her smile still bright and lifting the atmosphere in the guild. "I was wondering if Master has arrived yet."

"He has." Mirajane looked at her curiously. Natsu and Happy arrived earlier than they usually did and had gone to speak with him. A few minutes later Natsu came running down the stairs with a grin. With a quick farewell and wave he was out the guild with Happy yelling for him to wait. "He's alone in his office if you want to speak with him."

"Thank you Mira."

"Would you like the usual?"

"Yes please. I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry." Mirajane waved her off with a gentle smile. "I'll have it ready by time you're done." She watched the Celestial Mage run up the steps ready to take on the world.

"What has Bunny Girl so energetic this early in the morning?" Gajeel asked coming to stand beside Mirajane.

"I'm not sure, but it's a nice thing to see."

"Gihi. Shrimp will be happy to hear this."

"Awww Gajeel." Mirajane graced him with a knowing look. "You should just ask Levy out."

"Don't you start Mira." He said walking away from her toward his table. "It's too damn early in the morning."

She followed him. "It's passed nine am."

"Like I said, it's too damn early." He took a seat and laid his head on the table.

"Where's Lily?" Mirajane didn't get her an answer right away because Gajeel decided then and there to take a nap. Her answer came five minutes later when Levy walked in holding Lily in her arms.

* * *

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Lucy." Makarov greeted his child with a kind smile. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He had been expecting her after Natsu and Happy came to see him earlier. "Take a seat." He motioned to the empty seat across his desk.

Lucy took a seat and clasped her hands over her thighs. Her gaze met his.

"Natsu and Happy have informed me of your plans to go look for Igneel."

"He did?" She asked surprised. She would usually take it upon herself to tell Mirajane and Master where they were going because he'd forget to.

"He seemed very excited."

"That's good to hear." She felt relieved that Natsu seemed to be more confident in their decision to look Igneel.

Makarov took note of her relief and found it strange. "He wasn't excited before at the prospect of seeing Igneel again?"

"It's not that." Lucy shook her head. "He was worried."

"Hmmm…"

"Don't worry about it Master." She was quick to reassure him.

"I trust your judgment Lucy." He opened one of his drawers, pulled out a rectangle shaped object and slid it across the table toward her.

"What is this?" She picked up the object. It that looked like a piece of glass with the edges encased in a black cover. She could see her fingers from where they curled around the object.

"It's a miniature communications lacrima." Makarov explained. "It won't let you see us, but you'll be able to speak with us."

"Wait a sec…" Her thumb accidently pressed against the glass. Images of Makarov, Mirajane, Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts appeared. "I thought only S-Class Mages got a communications lacrima."

"That usually is the case," He sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "But with what happened with Tartarus I want to keep contact with everyone taking missions that will take three days or longer."

"So you had Mirajane purchase these?"

"Precisely. I have given one to Macao, and another to Alzack and Bisca. Now I'm giving one to you. I trust you to be more careful with it than Natsu or Happy."

"I'll take good care of it." She vowed.

"Good," he nodded with his arms crossed over his chest. "I expect to get it back once the both of you come back home safely."

His words filled her with warmth and comfort. Fairy Tail was home to all them. "We will."

"Now, I'll show you how to use it." He jumped on his table and walked toward her.

Lucy handed him back the miniature communications lacrima.

"You already know how to turn it on with a simple press or swipe of any finger. To use it," he held out the lacrima to the side of them so she could see everything he was doing, "you press the icon that says talk." It was the third one on the first row and had a small image of a circular lacrima. He pressed it and the icon glowed. "Then you swipe your finger to whoever you want to contact."

"Oh."

"We should make sure it works." He grinned.

Lucy should have suspected he was planning something, but it was too late when she saw his thumb slid to the icon that had an image of Laxus with his name on the bottom of it. She could only watch helplessly as the call began to connect.

"It even has a speaker option." He pressed megaphone icon.

"Master you shouldn't."

"Too late."

* * *

Laxus didn't know what to expect when he knocked on the door. Standing outside of Macao's apartment with Asuka sitting on his shoulders, he came to the startling realization that he had only heard of Macao's girlfriend and had never seen her in person.

"Are you okay?" Asuka asked when she felt Laxus go tense.

He cleared his throat when he hear footsteps approaching the door. "I'm fine."

The door swung open before Asuka could try to question him further. A woman with hair as dark as night, caramel colored skin, and red wine eyes stood in front of them. She appeared to be in her late twenties and wore a pair of black baggy jeans with the ends pooling around her ankles and a loose white shirt.

Laxus could see the fatigue that she tried hard to hide behind the kind smile she graced them with. It echoed in her gaze and posture as she slightly leaned against the door as if to help hold her up.

"Hello there." She stepped aside and motioned them to enter. "Macao and Romeo told me that you were coming. But I had no idea you'd be bringing Asuka."

"Hi aunt Marie!"

Laxus lifted Asuka off his shoulders and held her in his arms as he stepped in.

"It's been a while since you've come to see me little missy."

"Mama and papa have been busy."

"I know, sweetheart." She winked at her.

"But I'm here now!" Asuka spread her arms out wide as if to wordlessly tell everyone in the room to bask in her presence.

"That you are." Marie lightly tapped her on the nose causing the little one to smile like there was no tomorrow.

_Is that a universal gesture for mothers? _Laxus wondered. His mother used to do that to him when he was a child and Marie had just done it to Asuka.

"I'm sorry if the place is a mess."

Her voice broke through his musings.

"I tried cleaning as much as possible."

His gaze roamed the small homely apartment to see it perfectly clean. _It looks more than clean to me. _There was nothing out of place.

"I made breakfast…"

He followed her to the dining room to see the table filled with food ranging from eggs to French toast and pancakes. There was maple syrup, chocolate syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream to go with the French toast and pancakes. There was also sausage and bacon and bowls of cut fruit.

"I didn't know how much to make. Macao and Romeo are always talking about how big of an appetite Dragon Slayers have." She looked up at Asuka. "And I know from experience that growing kids tend to have a bottomless pit for a stomach when it comes to food."

Asuka chuckled. "You remembered?"

"Of course." Marie quirked an eyebrow. "It's not every day a child and a growing teenager clean out my fridge."

"It was Billie's fault. She shouldn't have dared Romeo and me."

"I should have known." She placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "I took my eyes of you three for a second. Never again."

Laxus didn't know what to expect from Marie and a part of him was grateful that Asuka was there because she broke the awkwardness that tended to creep up during first time introductions. It was a major plus that Asuka and Marie already knew each other, which didn't come as a surprise since Macao was the Master at one point and Marie probably helped him during that time.

"Laxus." She turned to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Welcome to our home. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. You're always welcome here."

He remained silent not knowing what exactly to say. Freed was always the one to cover for him when it came to these type of conversations. He was excelled at them.

"So don't hesitate to dig in." Marie motioned to the food. "I hope you don't mind that two others will be joining us to help today." She wrung her hands

"I'm up for whatever works for you." He told her gruffly.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief. A ding went off in one of the rooms. "That's my cue to get the clothes out the dryer. The both of you just sit wherever you like and make yourselves at home."

Before Laxus could say anything Marie walked out the living room and down the hall. "Are you up for eating?" He asked Asuka who was busying eyeing the food.

"I'm still a little hungry."

"I guess I can still eat some more." He wasn't hungry, but he would feel guilty if he didn't at least try some. _After all she cooked all this. _"Where would you like to sit?"

"There." She pointed at one of the seats on the right side. "You can sit next to me."

"Thanks…" He mumbled as he placed her on the seat.

"You're welcome."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Are those banana pancakes?"

"Yea."

"I want two of those."

"Anything else?"

"Whipped cream."

He grabbed the can and shook it like the directions instructed before spraying a bit. "Like that?"

"More."

He put a bit more. "Is that enough?"

"More."

This process continued until the entire top of the pancake was coated in whipped cream. "Do your parents let you put this much whipped cream?"

"Yes." She said a little too quickly.

"Liar."

"Please don't tell mama and papa." Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes glistened.

_Damn it! _In general Laxus was horrible at comforting people and when there were tears involved he was doubly screwed. It was bad enough when Mavis cried that one time. He didn't know what to do then and he sure as hell doesn't know what to do now. "I won't." The words spilled out quickly and it seemed like the right thing because the tears didn't spill.

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"Promise."

With a blink of her eyes the tears were gone and a toothily smile brightened her face.

It almost seemed a like the tears that had glistened in her eyes had been a figment of his imagination.

"Can I have some strawberries on my pancakes?"

She had rendered him speechless. Laxus reached for the bowl of strawberries and let her grab as many as she wanted.

"Syrup."

_She's good… _"Chocolate or Maple?"

"Maple please."

In less than a handful of hours she had gotten two promises from him.

"That's enough." She grabbed her fork and smiled up at him. "Thank you Laxus."

No one had ever accomplish that. He didn't give out promises and if a situation ever arose then it wasn't given out lightly. Laxus was lost in his musings again that he wasn't paying attention to how much food he was piling up in his plate. _Does she have this ability with everyone? _For the first time in weeks he was eating like he used. His mind was miles away, but his body seemed to like what it was eating.

Marie came back carrying a basket filled with pants. She glanced at the dining table and smiled slightly at the sight of the Dragon Slayer sitting beside the little girl. She moved to the living room and began to fold the clothes.

The door to the apartment opened as Millgana and Billie Mine walked in.

"Mom, I told you that we should have come sooner." Billie said as she stepped into the dining room to see the table filled with food. "She went off the deep end and cooked up a storm again."

"Good morning to you too."

Billie smiled at Marie cheekily. "Good morning aunt Marie." She took a seat across from Asuka. "Hey Asuka."

Asuka paused in inhaling her food. "Hi Billie!"

The older girl began to pile her plate with food. "Laxus, pass me the bacon."

His body was on autopilot as he reached for the plate of bacon and passed it to her. It wasn't until she grabbed the plate did he realize the way she addressed him. She wasn't nervous or scared speaking to him. She spoke to him like he was just another person.

"Billie, what do you say?" Millgana said from the living room.

"How does she always do that? It's like she has super hearing or something." She mumbled to herself but Laxus heard her as clear as day. "Thank you." Billie said it loud enough for her mother to hear, but rolled her eyes at the Dragon Slayer.

Laxus should not find himself amused by her antics, but he was. She reminded him of Wakaba perhaps it was because she had her father's hair color and eyes. _She does the same facial expressions. _

"I didn't believe dad when he said you'd be here."

He paused in eating to look at the girl that continued to address him nonchalantly.

"I still don't know if having you here with us is a good thing or bad thing."

Asuka swallowed her last bite. "Laxus doesn't speak much, but he's cool." She turned to look at Laxus the corners of her lips tilted upward.

He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped away the whipped cream and syrup that got on her cheeks. "You're going to have to wash your face." Even though he was able to wipe the syrup away sticky residue still remained on her cheeks.

"But I don't wanna."

Laxus sighed as he got up from his seat and went to the kitchen. He soaked a corner of the napkin with water. By the time he made it back to the dining room the water had spread through the napkin.

Asuka looked at him with wide eyes as he took a seat again and clasped her chin gently. She stayed very still as he used the wet napkin to gently clean her face. It was something her mama and papa would do. Her heart ached as she remembered that they won't be coming back soon. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"What's wro—" The Lightning Mage watched helpless as Asuka climbed into his lap.

She didn't feel so alone when he carried her. Being close to Laxus helped ease the ache. Asuka pressed her ear against Laxus' chest to hear the sound of his heartbeat. It was the same strong and soothing rhythm like her mama and papa's. If she closed her eyes she could pretend it was one of their hearts.

Laxus looked toward Billie who was looking at Asuka with an affectionate smile.

"Don't worry." The younger girl reassured him. "She gets like this whenever Alzack and Bisca are gonna be gone for more than a day. She misses them."

In a way Laxus could relate to Asuka. The want to see a parent and the ache that formed because that want couldn't be filled. It was a painful thing to go through, but unlike Asuka he didn't have really anyone to turn to. At that time he truly believe there was no one he could run to, to hold him or carry him in their lap. There was no one who could help ease the ache. It was a horrible feeling. It was one he could honestly say that he wanted to no one to experience especially not a child. _If being like this can help her feel better… _Then it wasn't so bad having her invade his personal space like this.

Asuka slowly opened her eyes when she felt his palm on the top of her head. The weight and warmth of it was nice. She snuggled closer to him.

Their moment was broken when his communications lacrima went off. Laxus pulled it out and frowned when it didn't say the name of who was contacting him. "I have to take this."

The little one tilted her head back to look up at him. "Can I go with you?"

"If that's what you want."

She nodded.

Laxus stood from his seat and made his way out the apartment with Asuka in his arms. Once outside he pulled the lacrima out and answered the call, but no image came out like it usually would.

"Laxus!"

"Old man." Laxus looked at the lacrima confused when the image of his grandfather still didn't appear. His lacrima can't be malfunctioning because he just recently got it checked. _Is something wrong with Gramps lacrima? _

"Ungrateful brat."

"I got better things to do so if you just called to insult me th—"

"I get it brat. You're on a tight schedule."

"Hi Gramps!" Asuka said into the lacrima.

"Asuka!" Makarov exclaimed joyfully and Laxus knew that his grandfather was smiling. "I hope Laxus is taking good care of you."

"He is. We just got done eating pancakes."

"He ate breakfast?"

"Yep!"

"That's a first. You must make sure that he eats with you for lunch and dinner."

"Got it!"

"What do you think you're doing? I'm the one that supposed to be taking care of her. It's not the other way around."

"I wouldn't have to resort to this if you would take better care of yourself."

"I'm taking care of myself just fine. You should worry about yourself and making sure not to drown in booze."

"Insolent—"

"Master!"

_Is that Lucy?_

"Lucy!" Asuka yelled excited.

"Hey Asuka."

"Have you thought about what we spoke? Will you be able to come to Laxus' house so we can have a sleepover?"

"I-I-"

"That sound likes something wonderful to do before you leave tomorrow." Makarov said.

"Leave?" Laxus blurted out the question and Asuka flinched.

Silence settled over them for a moment before Lucy spoke up.

"Natsu and I are going to go look for Igneel."

Asuka wrapped her arms around Laxus neck and held on tightly. He knew that she would have to go on a job soon, but not this soon and it wasn't even a job.

"Master is letting us take a miniature communications lacrima. He wanted to see if it was working correctly and so he called you…"

He knew what miniature communications lacrimas were. _That explains why I can't see them. _"I can hear you perfectly, so it's working." It shouldn't matter if it was a job or not. The thought of her leaving shouldn't bother him so much, but it did.

"…It is."

_I need to take a step back. _"I have a lot to do so I'm just gonna let you go."

"I understand." Lucy said quickly. "I'll see the both of you later?"

"You know where to find us." Laxus ended the call.

"Why is everyone leaving?" Asuka whispered the question to him.

"They have places to go and things to do. We'll see them again." He patted her head. Even though he said the words it still didn't make him feel any better. "This gives you more ammunition to guilt trip Lucy into agreeing to that sleepover you want to have."

She pulled away and met Laxus' gaze with her big doe like purple eyes. "…You're right."

The advice he had given her wasn't right. He shouldn't be encouraging her to be manipulative, but the girl already was and he knew she would have figured it out sooner or later. The girl was clever like that.

And perhaps a small part him wanted to get back at Lucy for making him feel this way. For making him feel discomfort at the thought of her absence.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lucy. It slipped out." Makarov said genuinely feeling regretful because he could tell that Lucy hadn't wanted to tell Laxus that way and he heard the hesitation in his grandson's voice. The news of Lucy leaving the next day had bothered him. _Yajima wasn't imagining things and I'm not just seeing what I wish there to be. There is something going on between these two. _

"You don't have to apologize." Lucy had wanted to tell Laxus in person. She had planned to when she saw him again. "Maybe this is for the best. It might make it less awkward and we can speak more freely about it."

Makarov snorted. He loved his grandson but even he knew how socially awkward Laxus was. This will not help the situation, but it might help Laxus in coming out a bit more. "So Lucy, will you be sleeping over Laxus' house tonight?"

"Master!" Lucy felt her face become warm. "I don't think we should be talking about this."

"I don't see what's wrong with this topic. Asuka wants to have a sleepover in Laxus' house and she invited you, but you have yet to give her an answer."

"It's not that simple."

"It is. You just have to say yes or no."

She wanted to say yes, but she already had plans with her team. Once Gray and Ezra find out about her and Natsu's plans to look for Igneel they would want to spend the night at her apartment. It would be the last night Team Natsu will be together for a while. "I'm sorry Master, but I already have plans with Team Natsu tonight." Lucy stood from her seat.

"I understand child." Makarov watched her leave with a smile. Once she was gone he looked at the miniature communications lacrima he had forgotten to give to her. _I can always have Laxus give it to her later. _Right now he had to contact Yajima and tell him of these new turn of events.

* * *

"Mira!" Cana took a seat on the bar instead of on one of the tables like she usually would. With Macao and Wakaba gone on a job and Gray had yet to appear, she decided to stick close with the barmaid for the time being. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"On jobs."

"Already? I thought they would wait until they had their turn to meet with Laxus."

Mirajane hefted a barrel of beer onto the counter. "Laxus isn't meeting with anyone until this evening."

"You have got to be kidding me." She hugged the barrel close to her. "I'm the next one on his list."

"You really can't blame him." Mirajane smiled at Cana as she began to drink beer directly from the barrel. "He has to babysit Asuka today."

The Card Mage choked on her beer. "He's babysitting Asuka!?"

The Take Over Mage nodded.

"I have got to see this."

"Is he really!?"

Cana and Mirajane looked across the guild to see Gajeel smirking, while Levy looked confused at his outburst and Lily shook his head already knowing what Gajeel wanted to do.

"Yeah he is!" Cana smirked. "I'm thinking of paying him a visit."

"Count me in! It's not every day we're gonna see the lightning bastard like that!"

"See Laxus like what?" Levy asked curiously.

"He's looking after Alzack and Bisca's girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Mira just told Cana."

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Have Reedus draw him and Asuka together."

"That might not be a good idea." Lily spoke from his spot. "What if Laxus doesn't want to be drawn?"

"Even more reason to do it." Gajeel pressed his forehead against Levy's temple as he grinned. "Oh Shrimp, I like the way you think."

"And they say they're not going out." Cana snorted. "They should just get a room."

Gajeel pulled away from Levy and glared at Cana from across the guild. "I heard that!"

Mirajane giggled from behind her hand and looked toward the stairs to see Lucy coming down them. The bounce in her step was no longer there. Instead she seemed conflicted. "Lucy!"

The Celestial Mage looked toward her.

"I have your strawberry smoothie!"

Her lips curved into a smile.

That was the expression Mira wanted to see on her face more often again.

"Come join us Lucy!" Cana waved her over.

Lucy waved at Levy, Gajeel, and Lily as she walked toward the bar and took a seat on one of the barstools close to Cana.

"You won't believe what we just found out."

"What did you find out?" Lucy asked eagerly before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Laxus is babysitting Asuka!"

"Oh..."

"You don't look so surprised." Cana narrowed her eyes on her.

Lucy sat up straighter and waved her hand. A nervous laugh slipped out of her lips.

"You saw them this morning." Mirajane placed her elbows on the counter and leaned forward. "That was why you were so happy this morning."

"That's not the entire reason why." Lucy pressed her hands against her cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush that was spreading throughout her face and down her neck.

"Awww," Levy took a seat next to Lucy. "Lu-chan looks like a tomato."

"No, I don't!"

"So tell us Lucy," Cana leaned forward and wagged her eyebrows at her. "Did he look like a DILF?"

"DILF?"

Cana burst out laughing, while Mirajane ran her hand through Lucy's hair.

"What's so funny?"

"Even Levy knows what a DILF is." Cana wiped the tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes from laughing.

Lucy looked toward Levy when neither Cana nor Mirajane were willing to tell her. Levy was blushing as leaned toward Lucy and whispered in her ear what a DILF was. If they thought Lucy looked red before this time the blush was worse. "You guys!" She pressed her forehead against the counter.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Cana stop teasing Lucy so much." Mirajane patted her on the head. "It's okay Lucy."

"It's not like that… I didn't think of him like that…"

"But now you do."

Lucy was never more tempted than to take that barrel of booze from Cana. Consequences be damned. She hadn't made the connection when she saw him, but now that Cana put the idea in her head. She thought back to the way he looked with his arms crossed and his severe frown as Asuka sat on his shoulders. He looked like a protective dad. Then she remembered his smirk, his wink, his laughter, and the way he looked at her. He was a DILF. _How am I ever gonna face him without blushing!? I won't be able to look him in the eye! _

She was always aware that Laxus was good looking.

But now Lucy came to the startling realization that there was a major possibility that she was sexually attracted to Laxus and wanted to do more than look at him.

* * *

"_**Babe, there's something lonesome about you**_

_**Something so wholesome about you**_

_**Get closer to me"**_

_**-From Eden (Hozier)**_

* * *

AN: I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors. Right now my head is all over the place with this chapter. It has a mind of its own. Since the last chapter this story has gone off grid with Lucy and Natsu going to go look for Igneel instead of waiting. Now Wakaba's wife Millgana and his daughter Billie (her name hasn't been released so I had to make one for her) have made an appearance. You'll be seeing more them along with Marie in the next chapter and more Lucy and Laxus with Asuka.

Now that Lucy has come to the realization that she might want to do the tango in the sheets with Laxus things may or may not become heated between them. With Asuka still in the mix it will more than likely spell disaster for Laxus. The meetings with Laxus will continue in the next chap. The Raijinshuu and the rest of Team Natsu will make an appearance as well.

With that said I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Now I would like to thank: **LittlePrincessNana**, **Blessed Unrest**, **supercrazyperson**, **imaginesakura**, **Eien ni Touko** (I wouldn't know where I'd be in this fic without you. *hug* Thank you so much for your encouragement.), **GemNika** (Don't worry Gem, the lemons are coming *snicker* as for her request it may or may not happen in the next chap or two X) ), **sakura-moonrose-hime**, **Amanda**, **ebonypol**, **W1n6s-0f-F1r3** (Lia is very much a canon character. I'm just not using her full name right now. ;) ), **blonde22**, **Hotcheese**, **TheBayMan** (lol I might have debated on your offer if it was rain instead of a snow storm.^^ I hope you're keeping safe and warm), **Guest**, **nerdfightersunshine** (*hug* you're too sweet! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic. *sigh* I know that moment will happen when he does, but I'm not sure exactly when he will. Both of them have a mind of their one -_-; ), **JustLoverly** ( I'm sorry for taking so long! I can only hope this chap made up somewhat for the wait.), **Aretha Atrahasis** (The scene your anticipating should be coming up soon ;) ), **leoslady4ever** (I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic! I hope you're feeling tons of better! =) ), **Thelaughinglady23**, **Lisanne Seraphina**, **rockifi**, **Con-Artist643**, **DarkVampireFae**, **Dragon'sHost** (Awww Dragon, don't worry so much about Laxus. He's gonna get another group of support outside the guild as well. He's gonna through hell first, but he's gonna be okay. *hug* Thank you so much for giving me that push I needed to go forward with this chapter!), **Guest**, **anime26**, **LittleMissee**, **vamplady019** (They will heal. The both of them will heal, but many tears will be shed in the process.), **Veraozao**, and **wingchan7** for reviewing and everyone who added this fic to their favs and/or alerts. I know I say this all the time, but I can't help it. You guys are awesome! =D

Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. =)


	8. Arc I, Chapter VI

AN: I can't believe it's almost been a year since I've last updated this fic. I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm really gonna try not to take as long to update. Now without further interruption, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"_**Oh, there's a river that winds on forever**_

_**I'm gonna see where it leads**_

_**Oh, there's mountain that no man has mounted**_

_**I'm gonna stand on the peak"**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yep." Billie chewed her gum as she peered at the warehouse in front of them.

"What's the vendor's name?" Laxus frowned when he saw multiple workers unloading crates filled with produce and taking them into the warehouse.

She blew her gum into a bubble.

He bit back a sigh and felt a pat on his head that wordlessly called out for his patience.

It popped. "Her name is Selia. She has blonde hair and dresses in black. Very pretty."

"I bet she's not as pretty as Lucy." Asuka grumbled from her spot on top Laxus' shoulders.

Laxus cleared his throat to cover up her words.

"You said something?" Billie looked up at the Gunslingers Mages' daughter.

"I said that—"

"We should go inside." The Lightning Slayer cut her off and made his way into the warehouse. The last thing he needed was for Asuka to put any ideas in Billie's head. He had a suspicion that Billie could be just as bad as Asuka.

"Follow me." Billie led the way to the warehouse. She lazily waved at a few of the workers that called out her name.

Laxus walked behind the girl with his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze surveyed the room making sure nothing was amiss. Not only did he have to look after Alzack and Bisca's daughter, but also Wakaba and Millgana's daughter. He took note of the closest exits as they walked further into warehouse. His gaze roamed to the secured stacked crates and boxes that filled three stories. Just the thought of one them tumbling down made him frown.

"There she is." Billie pointed at a blonde woman that had her hands on her hips as she yelled instructions to two of her workers.

"I said I wanted the mangos next to the watermelons not the strawberries!"

"You said the strawberries!" One of the men yelled exasperated as he leaned against the stack of crates. "Zack," He looked at his coworker helplessly. "Didn't she say to move the strawberries next to the watermelons?"

Zack nodded as he grinned affectionately at Selia. "She did say that, but now she wants the mangoes next to the watermelons."

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Hers." He winked at Selia, who shook her head at him while fighting back a smile.

"You're so whipped that it gives me second hand embarrassment."

"Selia!" Billie waved at the woman.

Selia looked over her two workers to see Billie approaching with a tall intimidating looking man that had a little girl sitting on his shoulders. "Hey Billie." She greeted the young girl with a smile. "I see you brought some new friends."

"Yep, they're Marie's back up for this season."

"Marie is a close friend and anyone that helps her is a friend of ours." Selia stuck out her hand to Laxus who shook it reluctantly. "My name is Selia and I'm the owner of this establishment."

"Laxus Dreyar." He said introducing himself and then pointed a thumb at Asuka. "This is Asuka Connell."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." She waved a hand to the two workers she had been talking to earlier. "This is my husband, Zack."

Laxus glanced at her husband to see him share wink and a knuckle touch with Billie.

"The other man is one of our workers." She looked at the man with his forehead pressed against the edge of a crate. An aura of defeat hovered over him. "Charlie say hi."

Charlie didn't lift his head, but he did lift a hand to wave.

"As you can see he's not feeling well today."

"Bite me."

"Moving on," She looked back at Laxus with Asuka. "Do you know what Marie needs?"

Laxus glanced toward Billie who shrugged since she didn't exactly know what Marie bought. "The usual."

Selia smirked knowing that Laxus nor Billie had any idea what the usual was. "Alright then, follow me." She pivoted and began walking further into the warehouse.

* * *

Laxus stood to the side with Asuka and Billie as Zack and Charlie piled various crates that were filled with fruits and vegetables.

"Here." Selia handed Laxus two plastic bags filled with spinach. "Tell her they're leftovers."

"Leftovers?" Laxus frowned.

"They're not really leftovers." She crossed her arms over her chest as Charlie placed a crate filled with mangos by her feet. "We just got them this morning but that's the excuse you need to give her. She won't accept it otherwise."

Zack brought the last crate of apples.

"She's stubborn like that." A hint of affection in her tone. "Tell her the payment won't be due until the end of the month."

"You're going to end up making me to talk to her, aren't you?" Zack said as placed the crate beside the one with mangos.

"Yep. I'm not a fan of getting yelled at over the phone."

"I got it covered." Laxus pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Selia.

Zack watched curiously as his wife unfolded the paper to see a lacrima number written.

"Call that number and tell the person who answers that I gave you that number. Tell him the cost and he'll have the jewels transferred to your company by this evening the latest." He felt it was the least he could do. Perhaps it'll keep Macao and Romeo from being forced to take another job throughout the winter.

Charlie let out a whistle. "You're a brave man."

Laxus looked at him confused and once again found himself glancing at Billie who looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Her eyes narrowed on him. "You keep surprising me."

He stayed silent not knowing if she meant it as a compliment.

"It's okay Laxus."

He felt Asuka pat his head.

"We'll be there for you."

Her words failed at comforting him.

* * *

"Natsu." Happy broke the comfortable silence that had hovered over them since they began fishing.

Natsu took his eyes off the still water and glanced at the Exceed.

"Do you know what time it is?" Happy said nervously glancing at him.

"No, but I know it's not lunch time." The Fire Slayer narrowed his eyes on his partner. "Why? What do you have planned?"

"I have to meet with Charle and Lily today." He quickly looked away.

Natsu wanted to ask him for what because he knew Happy was hiding something from him, but then again Happy had his reasons and he trusted his little buddy. "You should go find them right now."

"Are you sure?" Happy looked at him feeling slightly guilty for leaving Natsu to fish by himself and a part of him had been hoping they would have at least caught one before he had to go. His heart had been set on eating a fish for brunch. "I can go a little later."

"No, you should go now. It's not right to keep them waiting." Natsu grinned at him. "I'll save you some fish."

"You're the best Natsu!" Happy exclaimed with star filled eyes.

"I know." Natsu waved him off. "Now go have fun."

"Aye sir!" The Blue Exceed let go of his handmade fishing pole and took to the sky with his wings.

Natsu watched him go until he became a small speck in the sky. His gaze went back to the still water.

He didn't know how long he just sat there waiting for a fish to bite the bait when an eerie silence settled around him. His head snapped up and his gaze roamed around taking in the sight of the still leaves and grass. The sounds around him faded away and the wind that had been blowing slightly was gone.

Natsu let go of the fishing pole and stood up. The sensation of something not being right settled in the pit of his stomach. His gaze roamed his surroundings when the hairs on the back of his stood at the sudden sensation of being watched. No matter how much he looked nothing was there. He sniffed the air and yet he couldn't detect the scent of another living being anywhere near him.

And still the feeling of being watch remained.

"Natsu."

His head snapped to look toward the water. The voice came from there. He took a step closer and looked down. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw. It was supposed to be his reflection, but it wasn't. Horns protruded from his forehead and the black of his iris had expanded leaving no white. The figure that looked back at him with pitch black eyes had his arms crossed over his chest. "What…?"

"The look on your face is priceless." He grinned revealing a role of sharp teeth. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"Who are you?"

"You really are an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, you freak!"

He threw his head back and let out a laugh that had Natsu growling. Once the laughter died down he shook his head in amusement. "I can't wait to watch the truth tear you apart."

"Truth? You're not making any sense. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, this too much fun." He winked at Natsu, succeeding in further pissing off the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Let's meet again when we don't have company."

"Wait—" The sudden sensation of being pulled from behind and off his feet forced his eyes shut.

"Natsu." The voice had his eyes snapping open again and the hand on his shoulder grounded him.

His head snapped to the side to see Gray crouched down beside him. "Gray…?"

Gray released a relieved breath. He had been walking in the forest to clear his head unconsciously heading toward where he knew Natsu and Happy fished at. Once he had caught sight of his teammate he had called to him, but the Fire Slayer hadn't responded. It was strange because it wasn't in Natsu's nature to ignore him. When he got closer he saw how still Natsu was sitting. It was an unsettling sight. His body was there, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. It wasn't until he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder and shook him did the Dragon Slayer come to again.

"Take this." Natsu handed him the fishing pole.

"Hey," Gray protested with a frown, but nonetheless grabbed the fishing pole and watched as Natsu approached the edge and peered down at the water.

Natsu exhaled in relief not even knowing that he had been holding his breath. _It must have been a bad dream. _Even so it left him slightly shaken because of how real it felt.

Gray knew that Natsu was hiding something, but wasn't going to call him out on it not when he was also keeping things to himself. When Natsu took his seat again and snatched his fishing pole back, Gray bit his tongue from saying something insulting about Natsu's horrible manners.

"You can use Happy's fishing pole." Natsu tossed it toward Gray not giving him a chance to answer.

The Ice Mage didn't bother to say anything as he began to use Happy's pole and joined Natsu in fishing.

Natsu would never say it out loud, but at that moment he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

No good deed goes unpunished.

Laxus was beginning to become well acquainted with this saying. He should have known to prepare for the worse when Charlie and Zack simply deposited the crates outside the door and hightailed it out of there with a quick goodbye.

The glare Marie had directed at him could make even some of the most powerful Mages cower. Perhaps he should introduce her to Gray and Natsu. When Erza or Lucy weren't around then Marie could step in and settle the boys with one look.

Laxus shook himself mentally. Now was not the time to let his mind wander.

"Aunt Marie, I can explain." Billie spoke up, but when the glare was directed her way she gulped and took a step closer to Laxus as if he could protect her from such a look.

"I'm waiting." Her hands came to her hips.

Laxus now understood why Charlie had called him brave. "I asked Billie to take me to the warehouse."

Her glare swung back to him. "I was under the assumption that we were going together later."

He gulped. It had been years since he felt like he was digging himself in a hole. The sudden memory of being a child and sticking his hand in the cookie jar, when his mother had specifically prohibited him from eating one until after he ate his lunch, came to his mind. His mother had a six sense or something because the moment his hand was in the jar, she appeared in the kitchen doorway. Her glare was similar to the one that Marie directed at him.

"Aunt Marie." Asuka spoke from her spot in Laxus's arms. "Laxus saw that you were busy cleaning after breakfast. He just wanted to help." A pout that could melt hearts graced her lips.

Laxus looked down at Asuka in slight wonder.

Marie's glare softened as she gazed at Asuka and her lips curved helplessly into a smile. "I'm sorry."

Laxus met Marie's gaze shocked. Just a few seconds ago she had been furious, but now she was apologizing.

"It's hard for me to simply accept help, so when Macao and Romeo said you agreed to help I didn't know what to expect." Her fingers tightened on her hips. "You going to the warehouse by yourself and bringing everything back by yourself, is more than what was required for you to do. I don't want helping me to become a burden."

"That's not possible aunt Marie." Billie said fiercely. "Helping you is never a burden."

"We love you." Asuka said simply as she smiled at her.

Laxus felt a hint of panic settle in the pit of his stomach when he saw Marie's eyes fill with tears. "It won't. It's within my means and I see no point in not offering my help if I have the time." He felt his left eye twitch when a tear slid down her face.

She quickly wiped it away as Milligana stood up from her seat and walked toward her. She threw an arm around Marie's shoulders. "Later there will be time for the waterworks. Right now we must get to work."

"You're right!" Marie squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them before lightly smacking her cheeks with her palms. When she opened her eyes there were no trace of tears. "We have to get to work!"

"While you're prepping everything, I'll go deliver the jewels to Selia."

Marie pulled out a black pouch filled with jewels from her pocket.

"It's been taken care of." Billie spoke up as she shoved a crate of apples toward the kitchen. "Laxus handled it." She looked over her shoulder and smirked at Laxus.

Oh she was evil. There was no doubt about it. Laxus was sorely tempted to glare at her for her betrayal.

"Then this belongs to you." Marie held out the pouch to him.

"It's—"

Billie began to cough.

Laxus glanced at her to see the girl shaking her head trying to wordlessly communicate to him to keep his mouth shut. His gaze abruptly swung back to Marie when he felt her grab his hand and placed the pouch in it.

"This is only half of the payment. Once the sell is done I'll pay you the other half."

This time he took Billie advice. He stood quiet and nodded. Perhaps the girl had a shot at redemption. If she ever came to the guild he would have to make sure that she did not associate with Lisanna.

Marie clapped her hands once. "Alright girls," she glanced at Laxus, "and Laxus. Let's get started."

"There's still more fruit outside."

"I got it covered."

"I'll help!"

"Selia gave us some leftover spinach."

"We'll be able to do green juices this season!"

"Yuck. I don't know how people can drink that."

"It's healthy."

"Even more reason not to drink it."

"Billie!"

She simply shrugged and cast a helpless look at Laxus.

"For that response, you're in charge of washing all the grapes."

"But mom…"

"No buts."

Asuka chuckled. "…Butts…"

Laxus quirked an eyebrow at her amused.

"Laxus."

He looked over his shoulder to see Milligana peeling an apple with a knife.

"By any chance do you know anyone else that can help?"

"Milli." Marie frowned at her as she scooped some strawberries into a bowl.

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

"How many do you need?" Laxus asked.

"Two more people will be greatly appreciated."

"I can get you three."

Marie and Milligana shared a wide eyed look before looking back at Laxus as he made his way to the window and slid it open.

* * *

It had taken all Bickslow had to hold Freed back. The Rune Mage had almost given up their cover. It wasn't until Evergreen threatened to knock him unconscious did Freed settle down a bit.

"How can you stand to see him struggle like that?" Freed motioned toward where Laxus was walking with Asuka on his shoulders as he carried two crates. One filled with apples and the other one with mangos. A young girl walked beside him holding a small crate of grapes with two plastic bags of spinach on top while chewing on a piece of gum. Two men trailed behind them each holding two more crates filled with fruits and vegetables.

"It's not like he's carrying it all by himself." Bickslow shrugged. "He can handle it."

"He's not struggling Freed." Evergreen spoke keeping a close eye on Laxus.

"Not only does he have to help Macao's girlfriend, but he has to look after Asuka." Freed wrung his hands. "What if he really does need help? He's not good at asking for it—"

"That's why we're here." Bickslow grinned at him. "The moment he needs it, we'll step in."

"No," Evergreen narrowed her eyes on her guildmates. "We will not interfere unless he asks for us to." It hurt to say those words especially when a part of her wanted to help Laxus as well. "This is for his own good."

"For his own good." Bickslow repeated wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

This time they couldn't walk ahead of him to make sure no harm will come to him nor could they walk beside him like they wanted to. They could only watch his back as he continued to walk forward without them.

It was very nerve wracking for them.

"Maybe we should go." Bickslow said after they watched the two men, who helped Laxus take the crates into the apartment complex, come out.

"Five more minutes." Freed said looking at the doors fiercely.

The Seith Mage glanced at his other teammate to see her shrug.

And so they waited.

After those five minutes they waited another five minutes just in case.

"I'm guessing it's safe to assume that everything is fine." Bickslow glanced at Freed.

"Perhaps."

"We should go boys."

With a heavy heart they were about to begin their journey toward to the guild.

A window two stories above them slid open. The Raijinshuu looked up to see Laxus stick his head out the window and look down at them.

"Laxus!" They yelled a cross between excited and shocked.

They should have known that he would be aware of their presence.

"Since the three of you are keeping tabs on me, is it safe to assume that you have free time on your hands?"

"Depends on what it is that you need." Bickslow responded which earned him a smack on the shoulder from Evergreen and a disapproving look from Freed.

"We have time." Freed said gazing up at Laxus.

"Come up here and help."

They felt a sudden rush of warmth at the knowledge that Laxus needed them. Rare was the occasion when he would be vocal about it. The Raijinshuu responded without a second thought as they rushed inside the apartment complex.

* * *

"What's with that face?"

Juvia snapped out of her daze and looked up to see Gajeel glowering with his arms crossed over his chest. "What?"

"You're frowning again." He took a seat across from her not bothering to wait until she offered for him to do so."

The Water Mage sat up straight, her gaze meeting the Iron Slayer's. "Juvia wasn't frowning."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"That's not what Juvia said!" She said fiercely.

"Gihi." He grinned. "I know exactly what you said."

"Why are you picking on Juvia?" Her eyes narrowed on him in suspicion. "Did you get in a fight with Levy again?"

"What?!" He reeled back as if she threw water on him. "No!"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"What did you say?"

"I'm not fighting with Levy!"

Juvia tilted her head to the side as she contemplated why he would leave the Script Mage's side. If she could sit next to Gray like Gajeel did with Levy then she wouldn't leave his side, but now she felt that the right to be close to him like she wanted to was now taken from her.

"And there's that frown again."

She blinked.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Juvia shook her head.

"Liar." His eyes narrowed on her. "Does it have something to do with Gray?"

She looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"You frown the most when you look at him and when you think no one is looking you look sad when you stare at him." Gajeel leaned forward. "So tell me Juvia, what happened?"

"N-N-Nothing," She stuttered feeling her heart tremble within her ribcage.

The Iron Slayer cursed when he saw her eyes moisten with tears. "What the hell did that idiot do?"

"He didn't do anything."

Hearing her voice crack felt like a punch to his gut. "Then what's wr—"

"Gaj, it's something Juvia did."

When she wouldn't elaborate Gajeel felt frustrated. Juvia was a step away from a breakdown and he didn't know what to do. If someone messed with the Water Mage then he wouldn't hesitate to bash the person's head without hesitation, but in this situation he couldn't. He'd end up risking Juvia giving him the silent treatment. "Tell me what I can do."

And that was when the tears began to stream down her face and rain began to fall outside the guild.

"Oh shit Juvia." Gajeel looked at her shocked. It had been so long since she made it rain like this.

"There's nothing you can do." She buried her face in her hands.

"Gajeel Redfox!"

The Iron Slayer flinched at the sound of Mirajane using his full name. He risked a glance over his shoulder to see the Take Over Mage standing a few feet behind him with her hands on her hips. He gulped for her eyes promised vengeance.

"What did you say to Juvia!?"

* * *

"When you said that you need our help," Bickslow grabbed another apple to cut into pieces. "I thought it was for something dire."

"This is dire," Freed grabbed the bowl full of sliced apples and took them to the kitchen.

"Laxus can only stay here for so long." Evergreen cut an orange in half and expertly peeled the skin off. "He still has to meet with Cana, Gray, Juvia, the Exceeds…"

"The Exceeds?" Billie asked from her spot beside Bickslow. She threw a grape in the air toward the Seith Mage only for him to tilt his head back and catch it in his mouth. She grinned when he nudged her lightly as he chewed.

"Would you stop eating the fruits?" Evergreen kicked him in the shin.

"Marie said we can help ourselves." He stuck his tongue out.

"Laxus." Evergreen glanced at the Lightning Slayer to see him cutting the top of strawberry and then popping it into his mouth. It was pointless to get him to try and scold Bickslow.

"What is it?" He asked after swallowing.

"Nothing." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Laxus!"

Her eyes snapped open to see Asuka coming out the kitchen with a cup in her hands. She walked carefully toward Laxus.

He glanced at her and quirked an eyebrow at the cup she held up to him.

"Try it." She went on her tiptoes shoving the cup closer to him.

Laxus ignored the pairs of eyes that went his way as he ducked down and took a sip from the cup Asuka held. The taste of something sour and hints of sweetness that came from strawberries flooded his taste buds. "Strawberry lemonade?"

"Yup!" Asuka pulled down the cup and took a gulp before smacking her lips together. "Marie made it. Do you like it?"

"It's not so bad…"

"That means he likes it." Evergreen winked at the little girl.

"Want some more?" She asked him.

Laxus shook his head. "You drink it."

The Fairy Mage continued peeling oranges and kept a close eye on the way Asuka took a step closer to Laxus and went on her tiptoes to watch what Laxus was doing. After a few minutes she placed her cup on the table and ducked under one of Laxus's arms. Her eyes widened slightly when Laxus didn't bat an eye at Asuka struggling to climb on his lap. Although he did pause in cutting until she was seated on his left lap.

Her cup was forgotten as she leaned against his chest, her eyes becoming half lidded.

Evergreen glanced at Bickslow to see him jaw slacked as he watched Asuka and Laxus. A gasp had her looking at the kitchen doorway to see Freed standing there. He was hugging the bowl to his chest as tears of joy streamed down his face.

Billie blew a bubble with her gum and popped it breaking the moment. "You guys are so strange." One moment they could be cool and the next they did something that contradicted their appearance. Her eyes narrowed on Laxus. "Especially you."

The Raijinshuu let out a gasp.

In response Laxus flicked a strawberry at Billie's forehead just as Milligana maneuvered Freed out of the kitchen doorway to get through.

Billie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Children, behave." Milligana said as she grabbed some grapes from Billie's pile.

"How strange…"

Laxus glanced toward Freed who had walked across the room toward the window.

"There was no mention of rain for the day."

He looked over Freed's shoulder to see the sky filled with dark grey clouds and rain was beginning to fall.

"It must be Juvia's doing." Evergreen frowned. "I wonder what could have trigged such a response from her."

"Probably something to do with Gray." Bickslow met Laxus's gaze. "I've noticed something tension between them lately."

"It's one-sided though." Freed walked back to the table with his arms crossed. "Juvia seems to be keeping Gray at arm's length."

Laxus had no idea what they were talking about. He had thought Gray and Juvia were good terms… well as good as they could be considering how the Water Mage acted with the Ice Mage.

"Well," Evergreen nudged Laxus with her elbow. "It's a good thing you'll be meeting with her today."

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me." Wendy said to Lucy as they both walked out the grocery store carrying bags.

"You don't have to thank me." She smiled warmly at the young Dragon Slayer. "You're part of the team."

The Sky Mage blushed lightly. Ezra and Lucy always had a way of making her feel safe and welcomed. "I promise to help with the cooking and cleaning."

"You don't have to." Lucy told her as she crossed the bridge over the canal. "You joining us is more than enough."

"I don't feel comfortable just bringing something, so please let me help."

The Celestial Mage's eyes softened as she glanced at Wendy, whose cheeks were coated in light pink. She was tempted to pull the younger girl into a hug. "If that's what it takes to make you feel comfortable then I welcome the help."

Wendy was about to say something when she felt a sudden drop of temperature.

"Is it just me or did it get colder?" Lucy shivered.

The wind had gotten colder and it was then that Wendy caught the scent of rain. "It's going to rain."

"What?" Lucy looked at her wide eyed. "There was no news about rain…" She looked up and frowned at the grey clouds that were dominating the sky. _Juvia._

"Lucy."

She looked back down at Wendy.

"We need to hurry to your apartment or we'll be caught in the rain."

"You're right."

As they jogged toward her apartment, Lucy was already making plans to head back to the guild and speak with Juvia. She was worried about the Water Mage.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Natsu glared up at the grey clouds that had taken over the azure sky. A heartbeat later water began to fall from the sky. "Rain?" He spluttered when it fell into his eyes and nostrils. "It shouldn't be raining."

"Must be Juvia." Gray said solemnly.

"Damn it, Ice Prick!" The Fire Slayer turned his glare onto his teammate. "What the hell did you do to make her cry!?"

"Screw you, Flametard!" The Ice Mage met his glare with a sneer. "I didn't do shit to her. And why are you making it seem like I'm always the one making her cry!?"

"Because most times you're the cause!" Natsu furiously pressed his forehead against Gray's.

"It's not like I want to be!" Gray shoved his forehead against Natsu's.

The truce that had wordlessly formed between them shattered as they made a grab at each other. Hairs and cheeks were pulled. A foot connected with a stomach and a fist connected with a chin. Curses words echoed through the rain.

"You want some of this, Flame Princess!"

"Go cry me a river… wait your girlfriend is already doing that!"

"You're deader than dead Natsu!"

* * *

Mirajane placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of Juvia and smiled softly at the Water Mage when she looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"Juvia swears that Gaj didn't do anything." She sniffled.

"I know." The barmaid said gently.

"Will you promise Juvia that you will not scare Gaj?"

"I promise so long as he behaves." Mirajane winked at her.

Juvia grabbed the mug and tried to take comfort from the warmth she felt travel throughout her hands. "Juvia is truly sorry for making it rain."

"You don't have to apologize. Everyone has their bad days and you're allowed to feel however you want."

"But no one else's emotions affect the weather like Juvia's does."

"That doesn't matter to us."

Juvia looked at her wide eyed.

"Cry as much as you'd like. We'll be here for you."

Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

The doors to the guildhall opened.

Her gaze went to the two Mages that had returned. Tears streamed down her face when warm cinnamon eyes met hers.

In a couple of strides the Celestial Mage covered the distance between her and the Water Mage.

"…Juvia is try—"

Lucy didn't let her finish before she wrapped her arms around Juvia's shoulders and held her close. "It's okay."

It was then Juvia felt herself crumble as she allowed herself to be held. Her arms wrapped around Lucy's waist as she allowed herself to hold on.

* * *

Max was sitting on a chair with feet propped up on the counter and ankles crossed. His arms folded over his chest and his head nodding off as he slept. The rainy weather never failed to cast a sleep spell over him.

Warren, who came out to keep Max company was failing horribly in his good intention. His attention was focused on the novel Nab had forcefully lend him, claiming that it was a must read.

Everything was going well and quiet with only Max's light snoring and the sound of raindrops hitting glass.

The Telepathic Mage was so engrossed with his reading that he didn't hear Laxus coming. He was close to finding out the identity of the antagonist. The author had done a superb job with building the suspense so much so that it sent chills down his spine. His hands grasped the book for dear life as he continued to read the final confrontation between the protagonist that had suffered greatly at the hands of the antagonist who identity remained shrouded in mystery… until now.

The protagonist only had to turn around for all the answers to come to light…

Lightning struck the shop and Warren screamed at the top of his lungs. He dove over the counter knocking Max's feet off and in the process caused the Sand Mage to fall of his seat. Both Mages lay sprawled on the floor.

Max groaned and Warren tried to get his own heart to settle down.

"That was cool!"

They glanced at each other in confusion when they heard Asuka's voice.

"You weren't lying when you said that we wouldn't get wet."

A throat cleared before a familiar gruff voice spoke up. "Do the both of you need any help?"

Max looked at Warren in confusion not understanding why he was on the floor and why he was hearing Asuka and Laxus. "Did you scream?" He asked his fellow guildmate because that was the only thing he remembered before he woke up on the floor with the breath knocked out of him.

"No." Warren said just as Asuka and Laxus said. "Yes."

The Sand Mage sighed letting the matter drop. He got up and saw Laxus holding a box under one arm and with the other arm he held Asuka. "Is that from Marie?"

Laxus nodded as he placed the box on the table and glanced at Warren when he got up reluctantly. For a moment he wondered if the Telepathic Mage truly did fear him. Guilt crept into the pit of his stomach.

"I've told you to stop reading that book if it keeps you on edge so much."

"But it's because it keeps me on edge that I like it." Warren whined to Max.

"Next time you call me in the middle of the night because you can't sleep, I'm not picking up."

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes narrowed on him.

Max began to pull out the fruit beverages that Marie had made. "Go tell the others that the drinks just arrived."

"Aye captain!" Warren saluted him causing Asuka to chuckle. The Telepathic Mage grinned at her before running off.

"It's not you that he's scared of."

Laxus quirked an eyebrow. A frown marred his lips.

"Don't give me that look."

Asuka glanced between Laxus and Max.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

Laxus felt Asuka's gaze on him, but chose not to acknowledge it. He didn't want her to hear certain things. Didn't want it to change her opinion of him. Perhaps he was being a selfish coward. The breath rushed quickly into his lungs when he felt the tips of her fingers touch the bottom of his lightning bolt shaped scar. No one dared to touch it. They knew better. The only ones who had other than himself were his father, his grandfather, and Porlyusica.

"You're not scary."

Laxus felt his heart stutter within his ribcage.

Her small hand came down to his shoulder and began to pat it. "Not one bit."

The Lightning Slayer felt his face become considerably warm when the little girl graced him with a toothily smile.

Max could only gawk at the sight of Laxus blushing. Oh, how he wished Reedus was with him to witness the scene and paint a picture of it. No one would believe him about a blushing Laxus.

Without another word Laxus pivoted and walked out the shop to see many of his guildmembers rushing out the guild.

* * *

Cana smirked as she watched her comrades rush out the guild when Warren announced the arrival of Marie's drinks. "Laki!" She called after the Wood-Make Mage. "Save me one!"

"You should go grab one yourself."

The Card Mage looked over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at the barmaid. "Says the one that sent Kinana to go get one for her."

"I can't leave the guildhall unattended."

Cana's gaze swept over the almost vacant guildhall. Lucy and Juvia were still in their seats.

"What's your excuse?"

"I got my meeting with Laxus today."

"Your request must be really important."

"You can say that…"

The guild doors swung open.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

Cana snorted.

Mirajane waved Asuka and Laxus over.

She faced forward to see Laxus tense slightly as he walked passed Lucy and Juvia's table without greeting either Mage. She took note of Lucy's slight frown and the way her gaze lowered to the side. Her curiosity peaked. The day before they appeared to be getting closer and in the morning the Celestial Mage had been blushing over the Dragon Slayer, but now there seemed to be a distance between them.

"There seems to be trouble in paradise." Mirajane whispered to her causing Laxus to narrow his eyes on them. "How did it go with Marie?" she asked them once Laxus joined them.

"It went well." He placed Asuka on the seat across from Cana and put a hand on the little girl's head. "Make sure to get this one a strawberry smoothie."

Cana smirked at the child and whispered. "You have got to tell me your secret to getting Laxus to treat you to a free smoothie."

Asuka simply shook her head while chuckling. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Then I won't be the one getting free smoothies."

"Oh Laxus," Cana gaze swung back up to the Dragon Slayer. "You're so screwed."

He shrugged accepting his fate where it concerned Asuka.

"Are you ready to start meeting with people?"

"It's not like I have an option." He grumbled.

"Glad to hear that." She gave him a cheeky smile. "I'm the next one on the list."

"Let's head to my office." Just as he was about to walk away Asuka grabbed his hand. He glanced down at the child.

"Will you eat lunch with me?" She asked meeting his gaze shyly.

He remembered the slight breakdown she had in Marie's apartment. The sudden way she began to miss her parents. If this was what she wanted then he didn't see the harm in going out of his way to do this for her. After all, it was within his means of doing. "If that is what you want."

She nodded.

"Then come get me when you want to eat."

"I will!" Her smile was blinding.

Laxus looked away feeling his face heat up. Cana's snicker and Mirajane's aww was not helping.

Asuka gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go.

* * *

"Juvia thinks you should go talk to him."

Lucy looked at the Water Mage surprised.

"Love rival," Juvia placed her hand over Lucy's. "Juvia does not know the reason why you are hesitant to approach Laxus, but Juvia can see that you want to say something to him."

"I do, but now doesn't seem to be the right time." She glanced toward Laxus to see him walking with Cana toward the stairs.

"There is never a right time. You have to make the right time."

Lucy felt the moment slipping passed her fingers with each step Laxus took up the stairs. He would be busy meeting with guildmembers in his office and looking after Asuka when he wasn't in his office. She would be busy finishing packing, while having to cook for her team. They more than likely will not have a chance to talk later in the day.

She might not have the chance to talk to him before she left with Natsu the next day.

She couldn't simply accept that. "Laxus!" His name flew out of her mouth as she got up abruptly to her feet and ran toward the stairs.

Cana had reached the top of the stairs and turned around to see Laxus stop in his tracks. She caught of glimpse of surprise on his features before he turned around quickly. The Card Mage watched as Laxus seem to struggle to make a move toward the Celestial Mage who ran up the stairs. Her mouth fell open when Lucy tripped on one of the steps and let out an "Eeep!"

In a blink of an eye Laxus was in front of Lucy. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her toward him. His heart pounded viciously against his ribcage. The sight of her falling made him panic. She was about to get hurt and the only thing that crossed his mind was that he didn't want her to. The pain she was going to feel from the fall… he could prevent it from happening. This is something he could protect her from.

Lucy had her ear pressed against Laxus chest. She could hear the erratic beat of his heart and felt it mirrored hers. His scent filled her lungs. The hint of something sweet and sharp and fresh. The smell of thunderstorms. It was so distinctly his. Her hands fisted his coat when she felt his warmth seep through to her where they touched. Felt it course through her veins and ground her in the moment. The past and the future didn't matter at the moment. Only the present mattered, only this moment mattered.

This feeling was what she would be leaving behind. This feeling that chased away her fears and guilt. This person who made her feel safe. This person who made her smile. This person who she liked talking to. This person who she wanted to get to know more. She would be leaving him behind. "Laxus," she whispered his name and felt the arm around her waist hold her tighter and the hand that had slipped through her hair to grasp the side of her head curl slightly as if not wanting to let her go.

"Are you alright?" He asked becoming aware of their position. Ready to let her go in a moment's notice.

She nodded and his arms fell away from her. With a heavy heart she uncurled fists and looked up at him.

He remained silent not knowing what to say. She was the one who called out to him.

Her mouth opened and closed but no words would come out. There was so much she wanted to tell him but words were failing her at the moment.

Laxus for his part could relate to her at the moment. It truly was the worse when the right words wouldn't come. "Is this about this about you and Natsu leaving?"

She nodded.

"You don't have to ex—"

"It was something that we decided quickly. Not many in the guild know that we're going. I was going to tell you later today, but the Master…"

His gramps always did have a way complicating matters. Even so it didn't change the fact that she was leaving. "If you and Natsu have an emergency don't hesitate to contact me."

"Can I still contact you even if it's not an emergency?"

He tried not to let it show how her words affected him. Was she admitting that she liked his company? "If that is what you want."

That wasn't the clear answer she would have liked to receive, but she wasn't discouraged by his answer. "What do you want?"

_For you to stay. _It was not something he could tell her. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"It matters to me." She said without hesitation. An encouraging smile curled on her lips and glistened in her eyes.

And Laxus had the sudden urge to reach for her again, to touch her. He crossed his arms over his chest to keep from doing anything stupid. "I want what you want."

The smile fell from her lips and her eyes narrowed on him.

Now this was something he was familiar with. A smirk graced his lips.

"Fine." She hissed the words through clenched teeth. "I'll contact you every night."

"I'll hold you to that." He pivoted and began walking up the steps again.

"So you did want me to contact you!"

Laxus looked over his shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Heartfilia."

At the moment Lucy wanted to do many things to him. Mainly shove him a bit to wipe that smirk off his lips. He would probably chuckle at her attempts and make fun of her, but then a kiss would work on getting him to shut up. _A kiss…_ She felt her face heat up at the thought of being bold enough to do such a thing, which led to how it would feel considering she already knew how it felt to be held by him.

"Now that's an interesting expression."

Laxus's voice cut through her train of thought. She could only look at him wide eyed and helpless.

"Makes me wonder what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

Before she could respond the doors to the guildhall were shoved forcefully open as a wet Natsu and Gray strolled in.

* * *

"So tell me Gray, when you catch a cold, do you sneeze icicles?"

"Quit asking stupid questions, moron." Gray growled at him. "Heat up already."

With that Natsu fired up to dry himself and the Ice Mage. "You never did deny that she was your girlfriend."

"That's it Fire Breath," Gray tackled Natsu who let out a yelp at the surprise attack.

"Laxus!" Mirajane called out.

The Dreyar sent lightning toward the teens as he continued his way to the second floor. He ignored the looks the First Master and Sixth Master were giving him.

Natsu was the first of the two to bounce back up. "Laxus!" He waved a fist in the air. "Fight me!"

"Not now." Laxus glared at Cana when the Card Mage nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Later?" Natsu called out to him as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Maybe."

The Fire Slayer's face lit up and released a cry of joy because it wasn't a flat out rejection.

"You're fucking crazy." Gray muttered as he got back on his feet.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "Did you hear that? Laxus said maybe!"

"Congrats Natsu." Lucy couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. His joy was contagious.

"Don't encourage him." Gray said as he took a seat beside Juvia. He took note of how the Water Mage went slightly tense and frowned.

"You're just jealous." Natsu grinned at him before turning back to Lucy and sniffing her.

"Natsu," Lucy placed her hand on his forehead and tried shoving him away when he continued to sniff her. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you smell like Laxus?"

"I-I-I don't—"

"That is because Laxus and Love Rival shared a very romantic hug on the stairs." Juvia clasped her hands together and brought them close her chest as she looked at the stairs with a heart filled eyes.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed looking at Lucy in disbelief.

"That's not what happened!" The Celestial Mage looked at Gray for help.

"I don't know Lucy, Juvia sounds certain about what she saw." He nudged Juvia lightly with his shoulder. She looked at him with a pink hue coating her cheeks and her gaze wide in surprise. It reassured Gray for a moment before she quickly looked away as if she couldn't look at him much longer. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it hurt. He wondered if perhaps Natsu was right. Maybe he did do something to hurt her.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as he flew into the guild holding two drinks in his small arms.

"Hey buddy!" Natsu grinned at him.

"You have to try this!"

"What it is?" He sniffed the drink Happy handed to him. It smelled of mangoes.

"It's one Marie's drinks. It's really delicious."

Natsu began to take huge sips.

"This one is for you." Happy handed the other drink to Lucy. "It's strawberry lemonade."

"Thank you Happy." Lucy pat the Exceed on the head.

"Holy crap!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's like there's a party in my belly!"

"It's times like these I'm reminded that mentally you stopped growing at eight." Gray mumbled amused.

"I know, right!?" Happy exclaimed as he hovered by Natsu.

"We need to get more!"

Lucy took a seat across Gray and Juvia and took a sip from her drink. She moaned at how good it tasted. "Happy wasn't kidding." She looked up to see Gray and Juvia giving her a look. "What?" She pushed her drink toward them. "You should try some."

* * *

"_**To the ends of the earth, would you follow me?**_

_**There's a world that was meant for our eyes to see**_

_**To the end of the earth, would you follow me?**_

_**Ends of the Earth (Lord Huron)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. It's after midnight and I just really want to post this chapter after so long. There's still so much that needs to happen before this specific day can come to the end. I know I said there was going to be more Lucy and Laxus with Asuka, but it didn't fit in this chapter so expect some interaction for the three of them to be in the next chapter. The same goes for the meetings with Laxus, and Erza making a cameo along with Wendy.

Now with this chapter I have revealed what will happen with Natsu in this fic. So expect there to be angst when it comes to him… you have been warned.

With that said, I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Now I would like to thank: **Lizz Cold 790**, **kurahieiritr JIO**, **ebonypol**,** Amanda**, **Blessed Unrest**, **Raiza-chan**, **papalogia**, **W1n6s-0f-F1r3**, **Maiokoe**, **Aletheia-Mustang**, **nerdfightersunshine**, **AnimeFan972**, **supercrazyperson**, **TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf**, **Aretha Atrahasis**, **GemNika**, **Veraozao**, **BrokenChildOfGlass**, **LittleMissee**, **vamplady019**, **FW Wandering**, **anime26**, **johanvy-chan**, **rebecca taylor**, **Guest**, **Trunksmybaby**, **justloverly**, **ichigo gaara rouge**, **Guest**, **Dragon'sHost**, **rrrrRANDOMmm**, **XxEnErGeTiCxX**, **CrystalVixen93**, ** 3**, , **Tiernank**, **Retreat**, **SnowLilyAngel**, **DeborahBee**, **naes151**, **wingchan7**, **steffanyjane27**, **iheartpickles**, **shin**, **Peppi**, **dogsrcool5**, , **ytygr**, **Kairi Serenity Dark**, **Ancho Express**, ** l1**, **Nina Heart**, **Dreyar is my married name**, **LePengwen**, **High Gaurdian**, **cloudcather**, **SCula**, **Paperhana**, **infinitelypanda**, **Paname**, **Lyssore**, and ** .3** for reviewing along with everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are the ones who give me that push whenever I find myself stuck in this fic. Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement (also your reactions to Laxus being described as a DILF were priceless XD ).

Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. :)


End file.
